Mi PeQuEñA HeRmS
by Lian Potter
Summary: Finalmente después de literalmente varios años traigo la continuación de este fic. Deseo que les guste n n Hermione se convirtió en un bebe de 1 año y medio por culpa de ginny, pero nadie sabe la causa de su transformación, aparentemente. Ahora Harry debe hacerse cargo de la pequeña Herms, qué retos enfrentará Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Antes que nada diré que la mayoría de los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, quizás habrá uno que otro pero se los aclararé a lo largo de la historia.**

Este fic se me ocurrió después de haber leído varios en los que Harry se convierte en un niño y Hermione es quien tiene que cuidarlo a él o a Ron, esta vez será ella la que tenga que convertirse en un bebe y Harry el que tendrá que lidiar con ello.

**SUMARY: **Después de haber librado al mundo mágico de Voldemort **(N/A: Debo confesar que este fic no tiene que ver con el final del libro siete, además yo apenas he tenido la oportunidad de leerlo y sólo llevo la mitad)**, nuestro trío dorado con 20 años regresa junto con los demás alumnos a terminar la escuela,Ginny quiere regresar con Harry, por ello recurre a Hermione para que la ayude con él, sin embargo los ve besándose y jura vengarse de ellos **(y recuerden que una mujer despechada es peor incluso que Voldemort) **por lo cual hechiza a Hermione, convirtiéndola en una niña de un año y medio. ¿Qué hará Harry ante esto?, ¿Recuperará a su amiga? Sólo lean y verán al pobre en líos de pañales.

**Mi PeQuEñA HeRmS**

**Capítulo 1.- Me la van apagar**

-¿Qué es tan urgente para ti, que te dignas a hablarme?- preguntaba una extrañada Hermione a cierta pelirroja que estaba sentada a su lado, en el pasado habían sido muy buenas amigas, pero tenía unos meses que ya no lo eran y no había sido ella quien lo había provocado- No entiendo en que te puedo ayudar yo

-Mira Hermione, se que he sido un poco grosera contigo anteriormente- y vaya que lo fue, después de la caída de Voldemort, como Harry había cumplido la mayoría de edad decidió mudarse a su casa de Godric's Hollows. Hermione había perdido a sus padres en la batalla, por ello la había invitado a vivir con él. Durante las vacaciones antes de regresar a Howarts a retomar el año que habían perdido, con ayuda de Ron se dedicaron a reconstruir la casa, y pese a que invitaron a su amigo a quedarse con ellos, este declino la oferta, ya que quería pasar tiempo con su familia. Lo que enfurenció aún más a la pequeña pelirroja pues se quedarían solos, y cada vez que se reunían con ellos no perdía la oportunidad para molestar a Hermione o recordarle la muerte de sus padres- pero tienes que entenderme, estaba celosa porque el me alejo de su vida por no querer hacerme daño y sin embargo a ti y a mi hermano los mantenía con él

-Si Ginny, pero eso nos distanció, así que me extraña que quieras mi ayuda- replicaba la castaña con el entrecejo fruncido- y mira que de sobras podría hacerlo

-Ya te lo dije estaba llena de celos, él me dijo que cuando todo terminara, podríamos regresar- enseguida cambio su semblante por uno lleno de confusión y tristeza- y sin embargo lo que hizo fue llevarte a vivir con él, entiéndeme-

-Puedo entenderte y no te reprocho nada, sin embargo no entiendo como es que yo te puedo ayudar, si tu misma me acabas de decir que no te agrada la idea de que este con él-

-Ya entendí que tan solo son amigos y que el nunca te vería como mujer- esto último lo recalco de una manera que hizo sentir mal a Hermione, sonriendo al ver la cara que esta había puesto ante su comentario mal intencionado.

-Y dime entonces, cuál es tu pequeño favor- insistió, mientras más rápido terminara la platica podría irse y dejar a quien fuera una vez su mejor amiga-

-Quiero que hables con él y le preguntes por qué no ha vuelto conmigo, que lo convenzas de que ya no corro peligro y que podemos volver a ser novios- se acerco a la castaña y la tomo de las manos- convéncelo de que es lo mejor-

-Lo intentare- la pelirroja sonrió, y sin embrago al ver esto le advirtió- sin embargo no te aseguro de que su respuesta te agrade, después de todo es mi mejor amigo, pero yo no mando en sus decisiones, OK-

-Gracias Herms, sabía que podía contar contigo después de todo eres mi amiga- la abrazo y después salio de la sala común de Gryffindor, dejando a una Hermione muy confundida-

-"Vaya lío en el que te has metido esta vez Hermione Jane Granger" "Qué hago, y si Harry no quiere tocar el tema", "después de todo últimamente ha estado tan raro" "Cada vez que estamos solos me evita a toda costa" "En fin, mi madre decía que al mal tiempo darle prisa" " o era al mal tiempo buena cara", "no sé, pero apresurate"- se dirigió a la sala de los premios anuales, que compartía con Harry, sin embargo no se dio cuenta que alguien la seguía

Mientras que dentro de la habitación Harry se removía una y otra vez en el sillón, pues no encontraba la respuesta hacia ciertos pensamientos suyos.

-"Rayos Harry que te ocurre", "No lo sé, no puedo entender por qué no logro sacarla de mi mente", "Es que el colmo es que hasta mis pensamientos tienen su voz", "Y lo peor es que no puedo verla a la cara desde aquella vez que…"

**-Flash Back-**

_Ese día Ron no había podido ir a ayudarlos,llevaban desde la mañana reparando la casa, no habían logrado acabar, y para empeorar las cosas, no tenían ni siquiera la cocina arreglada y mucho menos comida._

_-¡Harry!- llamaba la castaña al moreno, después de hacerle una visita al refrigerador y ver que no tenían nada que comer llamo a su amigo, quien acababa de salir unos minutos antes de la ducha, por ello no se le hizo raro verlo con el cabello más alborotado de lo normal-_

_-¿Qué sucede Herms?, cual es la emergencia-decía despreocupado el morocho-_

_-Nada, solo que no tenemos nada de comida-_

_-No te preocupes, me pongo la chaqueta y voy a buscar algo que comer- la castaña mas relajada le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla, acto seguido salio de la cocina-_

_Como lo prometió en cuanto Herms subió a los cuartos Harry tomó su chaqueta y se dirigió a buscar algo que comer, después de encontrar que comer se dirigió a su casa con la comida, al entrar llamo varias veces a su amiga , como no le respondió decidió subir a buscarla, sin embargo cuando llego al cuarto de su amiga casi se desmaya de la impresión, pues su amiga había dejado la puerta entre abierta y el problema era que justo cuando el iba pasando su amiga estaba saliendo del baño tapada tan solo con una pequeña toalla que apenas y alcanzaba a taparla-"Rayos se ve tan linda, por dios que digo"- en ese momento la pequeña toalla cayó al suelo y la impresión de él fue aun mayor al ver a su amiga tal y como había llegado al mundo, haciendo unos ruiditos extraños, por lo que Hermione levanto rápidamente la toalla y volvió a enrollarse al rededor del cuerpo._

_-¿Harry eres tú?- al no recibir respuesta se asomo al pasillo, al no ver a nadie se metió cerrando la puerta- "Vaya que cerca estuvo" a partir de ese momento no podía verla a la cara, lo bueno fue que ella no se entero, pues nunca le reclamó nada_

**- End Flash Back-**

Mientras el continuaba recordando a su amiga con los ojos cerrados no percibió cuando la castaña entro y se acerco al sofá donde estaba, ella no se dio cuenta de que se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos

-¡Harry!, vamos, despierta- el moreno logro salir de su ensoñamiento, pero seguía haciéndose el pensativo para molestarla, pues ya hasta comenzaba a jalarlo- vamos reacciona, tengo que hablar contigo de algo- el moreno ponía hasta mas fuerza para que no lo lograra – Harry te lo advierto, ahhhhhh- de tanta fuerza que aplico la castaña, hizo que ambos cayeran, quedando ella encima de él, logrando que lentamente abriera los ojos

-Qué sucede Herms, por qué tanto escándalo- su amiga se enojo ante el comentario y la tranquilidad con la que lo hacia-

-Qué por qué, y todavía tienes la desfa…- que tenía ninguno lo supo, pues ambos se acercaron tanto que terminaron dándose un beso, al principio tan solo fue un roce de labios, sin embargo poco a poco fue aumentando, Harry recorrió con su lengua el labio inferior de su amiga, mientras que ella al sentirlo le abrió su boca en una clara invitción a que entraray recibió la lengua de Harry con la suya propia

-TRAIDORA- gritó Ginny Wesley que había seguido a Hermione hasta la sala e introducido sin que ella se diera cuenta, estaba roja de rabia pues había escuchado cada uno de los sonidos e incluso los acababa de ver-

- Ginny, escúchame- trataba de disculparse la castaña

- MALDITA SANGRE SUCIA- escupió la joven Weasley- TE ODIO, TE ODIO-

-Ginny, cállate, no la insultes – se paro el moreno enfrente de la castaña para servir como escudo, pues la pequeña pelirroja estaba muy agitada- ella no tiene la culpa

-TU CALLATE, SOY UNA IDIOTA, PERO CLARO "Solo somos amigos" Y LA ESTUPIDA CREYÉNDOLES TODO, NO

-Ginny escucha-

-No Hermione no trates de explicarle nada- decía el ahora furioso Harry- después de todo, ella y yo ya no tenemos nada que ver, y yo puedo besarme con quien quiera

-SI PERO CAMBIARME POR ESTA ESTÚPIDA RATÓN DE BIBLIOTECA-

-CÁLLATE, NO VUELVAS A INSULTARLA- esta vez el enojo del chico era más fuerte, tanto que la tomo del brazo y se lo apretó

-SUÉLTAME, ME ESTAS LASTIMANDO-

-NO HASTA QUE LE PIDAS UNA DISCULPA-

-PUES NO LO VOY A HACER- soltándose de su agarre se dio la media vuelta para salir de aquel cuarto, pero antes de eso volteo para decirles- PERO SEPAN QUE ME LA VAN A PAGAR-

Una vez que se quedaron solos, Hermione se soltó a llorar y se encerró en su cuarto, Harry trato de que le abriera la puerta, pero no lo logro, ni siquiera al día siguiente o en la semana pudo hablar con ella de todo lo que había ocurrido, pues pese a que compartían tanto la sala de premios anuales, como la hora de comer y una que otra clase, Hermione siempre se las ingeniaba para evitarlo y no quedarse sola con él, incluso estando Ron presente solo le dirigía a su amigo la palabra.

-Nos vemos- la castaña se levanto de la mesa dejando a ambos desconcertados-

-¿Qué le hiciste amigo?- pregunto Ron extrañado del comportamiento de su amiga- ni siquiera conmigo se había enojado tanto como lo esta ahora contigo

-No lo se, no la entiendo-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ya había pasado un mes y medio desde el incidente, sin embargo Harry y Hermione seguían sin hablarse, y aún seguían sin saber nada de Ginny, la pequeña pelirroja no había dado señas de si, no porque se le hubiera olvidado su venganza contra ellos, si no que por el contrario, llevaba todo ese tiempo planeando como podría llevarla a cabo.

-Esta vez ni siquiera todos tus libros podrán salvarte sabelotodo- Ginny llevaba semanas asistiendo a la biblioteca buscando algo que la ayudara a desquitarse de ambos, y por fin lo había logrado, se le veía tan aplicada aparentemente en sus deberes, sin embargo, lo que hacía era escribir los ingredientes y la manera de preparar la poción que le ayudaría- lo único malo es que tarda un mes en prepararse, en fin, la venganza en un plato que sabe mejor si se disfruta.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Paso otro medio mes sin que se hablaran, Harry ya no podía más con esa situación, después de todo el lunes partían todos a sus casas para pasar las vacaciones con su familia, no estaba dispuesto a seguir así, habían prometido a Tonks y a Remus que pasarían con ellos navidad y año nuevo junto con el pequeño Ted. Así que previendo que, como siempre Hermione saldría antes que el para no verlo, decidió levantarse más temprano de lo normal y esperarla en la sala. Una media hora después de que él la estuviera esperando ella salió de su cuarto, y por fin la había interceptado.

-Hermione espera- alcanzo a tomarla antes de que huyera como era costumbre- necesito hablar contigo

-Suéltame Harry, por favor tengo que irme-

-¡No!, necesitamos arreglar las cosas, recuerdas que mañana empiezan las vacaciones y las pasaremos junto con Tonks y Remus, y no quiero estar enojado contigo- se acerco a ella tomándola de la cintura y pegándola a el, esto provoco un sonrojo en la castaña- no por la fiesta, si no porque no soporto estar peleado contigo-se acerco con la intención de besarla, pero ella se aparto

-Mira Harry, en verdad tengo que irme, por favor suéltame-

-Esta bien, te suelto pero con una condición- con solo mirarla entendió que ella estaba atenta a su propuesta- te veo aquí en la sala en cuanto termine el entrenamiento OK

- Esta bien, pero ahora suéltame- salio de la sala y se dirigió al comedor, en esta ocasión la dejo en paz como prometió, y espero a que llegara la hora en la que habían quedado.

Lo que ninguno de ellos esperaba era que Ginny les tuviera algo preparado. Cuando Hermione llego a la habitación de los premios anuales, vio en la mesita que estaba frente a la chimenea una caja de sus chocolates favoritos, tomo la caja, pero no vio una nota que se deslizo debajo de la mesa.

-Harry siempre tan lindo "supongo que esta es una de sus maneras de pedirme disculpas"– comenzó a comerse los chocolates esperando que llegara Harry, cuando por fin lo vio aparecer por la puerta corrió a abrazarlo

-¿Qué sucede creí que seguías enojada conmigo?- pregunto extrañado

-No tonto, como crees que voy a seguir enojada contigo después de tu regalo-

-Mi regalo "¿?"- dirigió su vista hacia donde se lo señalaba su amiga y quedo aun más extrañado al ver la caja de sus chocolates favoritos, pero para no enojarse de nuevo decidió no decir nada, después de todo él también le tenía una sorpresa, misma que por cierto debía estar ya- ah sí, ese regalo, pero aún hay más acompáñame- y la guió hacía el balcón que estaba en medio de las habitaciones de ellos, al salir quedo maravillada había una mesa puesta para dos, mientras al centro había una velas- Dobby-

-Si Harry Potter- el pequeño elfo apareció con una sonrisa, estaba honrado de que el joven mago le pidiera ayuda para aquella cena

-Por favor sirve la cena- volteo a ver a su amiga y pese a que podía ver en su mirada un poco de sorpresa, también notaba cierta molestia por parte de ella- te aseguro que le ofrecí pagarle, pero no acepto

-Eso es cierto señorita, Dobby se sentiría vil si aceptara algo a cambio de un favor-

Después de aquella respuesta Hermione se relajo un poco, la cena transcurrió sin ningún percance, estuvieron bebiendo un poco de vodka con jugo de naranja (N/A: lo siento pera esta bebida me encanta, porque no te quema la garganta, lo único malo es que te pega de una manera que ya verán), comenzaron hablando de cosas sin importancia, pero seguían bebiendo vodka, y sin que se dieran cuenta conforme pasaba el tiempo sus mejillas iban tomando un tono rojizo más y más fuerte.

-E-en serio Herms, Hip- los pobres estaban ya muy ebrios- porque te enojaste tanto con migo, si sólo fue un besito hip-

-Pues porque me besaste hip, y despues de todo no hip, me dijiste nada hip-

-Porque creí hip, que ya lo sabías hip, tu me encantas hip-

-Enserio hip- se alegro pero por el estado de su condición rápidamente cambio- pero si hip, tu sólo me vez como una amiga hip, como un ratón de bibliote…- pero no pudo seguir porque tal y como había hecho en la mañana la jalo hacia el y le puso un dedo para callarla

-Sabes que hip, no tienes idea de lo que dices, hip, después de haberte hip visto como te vi hip, créeme que te veo de todo menos como hip una rata o mi hermana- ella se le pego más

-Enserio hip- el solo asintió y comenzaron a besarse, pero no de una manera tierna, debido a la bebida que habían ingerido ansiosamente, sus besos y caricias eran de una manera desesperada, sin saber cómo, habían llegado a la habitación de Harry y se habían tumbado en la cama, seguían besándose, pero al sentir la falta de oxigeno decidieron que lo mejor seria respirar un poco sin embargo ese tiempo basto para que ambos se quedaran dormidos. Pero algo extraño sucedía, pues la habitación se vio inundada por una extraña luz que provenía del cuerpo de uno de los dos.

Al día siguiente Harry despertó con una jaqueca tremenda, lo bueno era que ese día comenzaban las vacaciones, enseguida imágenes de lo que había sucedido en la noche le llegaron a la cabeza, por lo que volteo rápidamente al acordarse de que su amiga estaba junto a él, se llevo una sorpresa al ver a una bebe de no más de dos años, Harry creyó que aún seguía un poco tomado, porque de otra manera no se imaginaba como era posible estar viendo eso, se restregó los ojos, los abrió una y otra vez y la bebe seguía ahí. Decidió que lo mejor sería buscar primero a su amiga y después verían que hacer con ella.

Se levanto y se dirigió a donde tenia su baúl, ahí rebusco hasta encontrar lo que tanto ansiaba- Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas – busco por todas las aulas, casas, por todos lados, hasta que decidió ver en la habitación donde el estaba, cual fue su sorpresa al ver que la motita que tenía su nombre estaba junto a una que tenia la leyenda de Hermione, el pobre se llevo un susto enorme que sólo atinó a gritar el nombre de su amiga.

-Hermiooooooooooooooooneeee-

-Buaaaa, buaaaaaaaaa, buaaaaaaaaaaaa-

**Fin del capítulo**

Antes que nada espero que les haya gustado este cáp. Dejen un Review por favor, por cierto les dejo unos spoilers del próximo cáp.

_**Cáp. 2.- Pequeños problemas**_

_**-¡¿Que?!, se quedará así por mucho tiempo-**_

_**-Me temo que sí-**_

_**-Bien, llegamos a casa-**_

_**- Bi, bi, jajaja-**_

_**-Hermione Jane Granger regresa acá, te vas a resfriar-**_

_**-Jajajaja-**_

**Lían Potter**

**Hasta la próxima. Y recuerden que pese a todo ellos estarán siempre juntos al menos aquí.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Antes que nada diré que la mayoría de los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, quizás habrá uno que otro, pero se los aclararé a lo largo de la historia.**

Este fic se me ocurrió después de haber leído varios en los que Harry se convierte en un niño y Hermione es quien tiene que cuidarlo a él o a Ron, esta vez será ella la que tenga que convertirse en un bebe y Harry el que tendrá que lidiar con ello.

**SUMARY: **Después de haber librado al mundo mágico de Voldemort **(N/A: Debo confesar que este fic no tiene que ver con el final del libro siete, además yo apenas he tenido la oportunidad de leerlo y sólo llevo la mitad)**, nuestro trío dorado con 20 años regresa junto con los demás alumnos a terminar la escuela,Ginny quiere regresar con Harry, por ello recurre a Hermione para que la ayude con él, sin embargo los ve besándose y jura vengarse de ellos **(y recuerden que una mujer despechada es peor incluso que Voldemort) **por lo cual hechiza a Hermione, convirtiéndola en una niña de un año y medio. ¿Qué hará Harry ante esto?, ¿Recuperará a su amiga? Sólo lean y verán al pobre en líos de pañales.

**Mi PeQuEñA HeRmS**

**Capítulo 2.- Pequeños Problemas**

-¡Hermiooooooooooooooooneeee!-

-Buaaaa, buaaaaaaaaa, buaaaaaaaaaaaa- la pequeña se despertó al oír semejante ruido por parte de Harry, que por instinto la tomo entre sus brazos arrullandola, la pequeña dejo de llorar quedándose dormida de nuevo. Mientras nuestro joven mago seguía debatiéndose en qué hacer.

-¡Rayos! Y ahora que hago, piensa Harry, piensa que harías si Hermione estuviera aquí, bueno en su estado normal, claro está- el pobre no tenía ni idea de qué hacer- creo que lo primero sería preguntarle a ella, pero obvio eso no se puede... - nuevamente comenzó a pensar- ... pero si fuera algo que ella no pudiera resolver me diría que fuéramos a la biblioteca, pero no hay tiempo o en el peor de los casos que acudieramos con…- en ese momento una sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro- … con McGonagall

Se disponía a salir corriendo a buscar a la nueva directora, cuando recordó que la pequeña Herms no podía quedarse sola, además de que durante su "soliloquio" ella había despertado de nuevo, pero esta vez de una manera tranquila.

- No puedo dejarla aquí, pero tampoco puedo ir paseando por los pasillos con una bebe, ya sé- saco la capa que le dio su padre y la envolvió mientras que la cargaba en brazos, de esa manera salió como una saeta de fuego hacia la dirección.

Cuando llego, se dio cuenta de que no se sabía la contraseña,con tan buena suerte que justo en ese momento el profesor Snape iba bajando por la gárgola.

-Potter, que sorpresa merodeando como siempre- comentó irónicamen tratando de provocarlo,- no tendrías que estar junto con los demás alistándote para irte

-Si, pero necesito hablar urgentemente con la directora- él sin esperar a darle tiempo de que hiciera otro comentario subió corriendo por las escaleras de la gárgola que lo llevarían con la directora, una vez frente a la puerta toco antes de entrar

-Severus creí que ya habíamos hablado todo…- cuando vio que se traba de Harry se extraño- ¿Potter?¿qué haces aquí?, no tendrías que estar alistándote junto con la señorita Granger para partir a su casa.

-Es que ese es el problema profesora-al estar frente a Mac'gonagall se olvidó por un momento de que tenía cargando un pequeño bulto invisible en las manos soltándolo por unos breves segundos, por suerte se acordó justo a tiempo evitando una caída pero este movimiento provoco que la bebe se despertara y se riera de lo sucedido- lo lamento, se me olvidó que venías conmigo Herms- la profesora lo vio con cara de "esta vez si que lo perdimos", pues ella solo veía como Harry le habla aparentemente a la nada.

-Potter podrías d decirme qué ocurre, con quién hablas, yo no veo a nadie aquí y mucho menos a la señorita Granger- en ese momento se dio cuenta que la llevaba tapada con la capa de la invisibilidad y por eso la profesora lo miraba con un semblante que indicaba "estas loco", se apresuró a descubrir a la bebe mostrándosela.

-Es Hermione, no se que ocurrió, pero esta mañana en vez de estar mi amiga de 20 años apareció esta niña- la profesora Macgonagall se quedo breve mente atónita ,se acerco a la bebe y la examino, "sin duda se parecía mucho a la señorita Granger" pensaba ella, tenia los ojos color miel, y pese a que ahora traía el cabello un poco más corto cerca del hombro era castaño, quizás un poco más claro, tanto que hasta podría pasar por hija de la joven.

-Potter de que hablas, estas bromitas no me agradan-

-Mire profesora se lo puedo asegurar esta niña es mi "Herms"- el joven mago podía ver que esta aún no le creía, pero no podía decirle acerca del mapa del merodeador, sería como traicionar a su padre- mire puede hacerle todo tipo de pruebas y vera que es Hermione-

-Tiene razón Potter tendremos que llevarla con madam Pomfrey, pero antes creo que hay algo importante que hacer, ¿no cree?- Harry miro extrañado el lugar que le señalaba la profesora, y se dio cuenta que la pequeña ya se había descubierto y estaba tal y como la habían traído al mundo, entonces se sonrojo por su descuido- no se preocupe enseguida lo arreglamos, con un movimiento de su varita y Hermione ya estaba vestida llevaba un vestidito azul, unas mallas blancas y sus zapatitos del mismo tono del vestido (recordemos que están en invierno), incluso tenia un moñito en su cabello- ¡mucho mejor!- Harry se quedo mirando a su amiga, la cual le pareció tremendamente mona, de hecho la pequeña sonrió y agito sus bracitos al verse vestida por arte de magia y comenzó a reír- bien Potter que espera

-Qué?-

-Si, tome a la señorita Granger y llévela a la enfermería, cualquier cosa Poppy me lo dirá , corra que faltan unas horas para que el tren salga de la estación- Harry la obedeció tomo a Hermione en brazos y su capa dirigiéndose a la enfermería.

Una vez ahí le explico todo a la enfermera, cuando termino de escucharlo tomo a la pequeña y le pidió que saliera. Llevaba ya una hora esperando afuera de la enfermería cuando la profesora McGonagall apareció justo frente a él.

-Potter, tenemos que hablar-

-¿Qué ocurre profesora?-

-Veras poppy me acaba de mandar una lechuza, en la cual confirma que ese bebe es la señorita Granger-

-"Y no se lo había dicho yo antes"- permaneció callado esperando que continuara-

-Bueno si, pero eso no es todo, dentro de los análisis que le aplico indican que la señorita granger ingirió alguna poción, pero no sabemos cual- de repente a Harry se le vino a la mente todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, temiendo la pregunta que le iba a realizar la directora- verá dice que al parecer la poción la ingirió ayer en la noche- sin duda ahora si que había sentido una corriente fría por la espalda- por eso quiero saber que cosas ingirió su amiga el día de ayer

-Bueno yo, verá, anoche cenamos juntos en nuestra habitación- curiosamente era más entretenido ver como jugaban sus manos que ver directamente a la profesora.

-Si Potter, pero qué cenaron, es importante que lo sepamos para ver como pudo ingerir la poción y lo más importante que tipo de poción es y elaborar el antídoto.

-B-bueno p-pues v-vera- ahora si que lo iban a castigar, como le decía a la directora que habían ingerido alcohol- comimos crema de champiñones y carne asada a demás de…- no sabía que hacer si ocultaba algo quizás su amiga no volvería a la normalidad, pero por el contrario cuando volviera les iría muy mal a ambos-

-Qué mas Potter- en ese momento la voz que solía parecerse a la de su amiga le hablo "pero no pasa nada si no lo mencionas" "Y si, si", "no crees que si fuera algo de lo que hubieran comido o bebido durante la cena habría también un Pottersito por aquí"- Es cierto

-Qué es verdad, Potter-

-Profesora no creo que nada de lo hayamos cenado tenga que ver, de lo contrario yo también estaría como ella, no cree-

- Tiene razón, pero entonces que ocurrió- en ese momento Harry recordó que cuando el llegó a la habitación Hermione le agradeció por un regalo que supuestamente él le había dado - claro la caja de chocolates-

-De qué habla- le explico todo lo referente al supuesto regalo, entonces la profesora le pidió que le trajera la caja para analizarla, en ese momento salió disparado a la sala de premios anuales, cuando llegó observo que la caja seguía sobre la mesita y que al parecer aún quedaba un chocolate que estaba a la mitad, seguramente lo dejo cuando él había entrado, corrió de nuevo a la enfermería al llegar la profesora le indicó que entrara, cuando lo hizo observo como Hermione estaba sentada con un paleta, al ver a Harry entrar la pequeña empezó a mover sus brazos para que la cargara, se levanto y como le costaba mantenerse un poco en pie se dio un sentón, sin embargo siguió insistiéndole para llamar su atención hasta le llamó

-hagui, hagui- (N/A: según mi mamá a la edad de un año ya empezábamos a decir palabras, aunque no correctas), y lo logro, al escuchar lo que parecía su nombre volteo y pudo ver como trataba de levantarse para que la viera sin embrago esta vez antes de que cayera la tomo entre los brazos y la cargo- que paso pequeña- lo que provoco la risa de la bebe, pues estaba feliz de que la cargara, sin que el lo notará tanto la directora como la enfermera lo veían con una expresión de "que ternura"

-Bien señor Potter- hablo la enfermera- su amiga esta bien en lo que cabe claro esta, al parecer la poción que ingirió provoco que su amiga regresará a la tierna edad de 1 año y medio-

-Yo creí que tendría uno-

-Pues según los análisis mágicos tiene esa edad, de hecho como vio ya se puede parar por si sola, supongo que hasta podrá caminar, pero en este momento por todo lo que hicimos esta un poco aturdida-

-Aquí esta la caja de chocolates, dejo uno a medio comer, con esto creen que volverá a la normalidad hoy mismo-

-No precisamente- interrumpió esta vez la directora a la enfermera- verá con esto que usted nos trajo es verdad que podremos encontrar el antídoto para su amiga , aunque el único que podría lograrlo es el profesor Severus, desgaciadamente hace una hora que lo mande a una misión y regresará hasta después de vacaciones

-¡Que!, se quedara así por mucho tiempo-

-Me temo que sí- todos voltearon a ver a la pequeña que ajena a lo que ocurría comenzaba a quedarse nuevamente dormida en los brazos de Harry-

-Pero no se preocupe, debido a lo ocurrido podría dejarla en San Mungo mientras todo ocurre- al oír esto miró a la profesora como si lo hubiera insultado gravemente

-Claro que no- y volteo a verlo- yo me encargaré de ella, pasará conmigo las vacaciones y ya después veremos "que tan difícil puede ser" (N/A: pobre no sabe en lo que se mete, acaso no leyó el título del cáp. Jajaja)-

-Esta bien supongo que no habrá problemas- Harry sonrió- sin embargo- porque tenían que ponerle siempre trabas- le daré una lista de todo lo que necesitara para cuidarla, pañales, biberones…- mientras la directora seguía enumerándole las cosas el pobre solo se quedo pasmado- mire mejor se lo anotare- con magia conjuro un pergamino y le anoto todo, le entrego la lista- ahora vaya a acomodar su equipaje porque falta tan solo una hora para que partan- ya salía cuando lo detuvieron una vez más- a y Potter vaya con la niña aún tapada con su capa, no queremos curiosos, y si alguien pregunta por la señorita Granger diga que se adelanto-

Harry salió de la enfermería un poco aturdido por todo, sin embargo al llegar a la habitación acomodo todas las cosas en los baúles y los dejo juntos- Kreatchen

-me llamaba amo- debido a que Harry ya lo trataba mejor el elfo ya le obedecía-Si, necesito que por favor lleves los baúles a mi casa en Godric's Hollow

-Si amo- una vez se fue le toco el turno a Dobby-Llamaba Harry Potter a Dobby señor-

-Si, podrías conseguirme dos mamilas, una con chocolate y una de leche normal-

-Si Harry Potter- unos minutos después apareció Dobby con las mamilas y con algo más, una como maleta pequeña (pañalera)

-Que es eso Dobby- señalando lo que el no había pedido-

-Son unos pañales, toallas, talco y cobija señor- al ver que Harry tenía la misma cara de ¿? Continuo explicando- lo va a necesitar señor, la directora le dijo a Dobby que le entregará esto a Harry Potter señor

-Esta bien Dobby, gracias, ya puedes irte-enseguida desapareció, tomó la mochila de Hermione pues tenía un hechizo por dentro que la hacía muy espaciosa, y metió dentro la pañalera, después cubrió a Hermione con la capa.

Cuando bajo al comedor se topo con Luna y Ron, quienes preguntaron por Hermione. El les dijo que se había adelantado, pero que en el tren necesitaba hablar con ellos dos solamente, estaría esperándolos en el último vagón. Después de hablar con sus amigos se dirigió a los carruajes que lo llevarían al tren, se subió en uno en el cual iban algunos chicos de primero y tercero, el simplemente se sentó en una de las orillas y coloco a la pequeña bajo la capa en sus piernas tratando de no despertarla o estarían en problemas, sin embargo como si supiera que no debía hacer ruido, la pequeña se estuvo quieta todo el camino.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la estación, subió y se dirigió al último vagón tal y como les había dicho a Ron y a Luna, una vez adentro descubrió a la pequeña que ya estaba moviéndose.

-Hola princesa, así que ya despertaste- la pequeña le respondió sonriéndole y balbuceando- ¿tienes hambre?- saco una de las mamilas y observo que aun seguía caliente (no mucho la temperatura ideal), pero cuando la acerco la rechazo y meneo la cabeza- mm mm

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del compartimiento lo que hizo que Harry a la pequeña junto a él debajo de la capa.

-Qué ocurre Harry, que era eso tan urgente que nos tenías que decir- tan solo eran Ron y Luna, a quienes les conto todo lo ocurrido con Hermione - y así fue como quedo-

-Harry, hermano, yo no veo nada-

-Lo siento, olvide que aún tenía la capa- jalo la capa para que la vieran- ahora si que tal

-Hermano, en serio estas bien- Harry volteo un poco exasperado por las palabras que le decía y más aun por el tono en que las mencionaba, volteo a donde se suponía que debía estar su pequeña Herms

-No hay nada, no esta- grito desesperado

Mientras el pobre buscaba desesperado por todo el vagón, Ron que ya creía que su amigo estaba loco volteo a ver a su novia quién había dejado de ponerles atención desde el inicio y al parecer según él, ya que solo la veía de espaldas, debía estar entretenida leyendo nuevamente la revista del "quisquilloso"

-Luna- la llamo y, sin embargo seguía sin ponerle atención- ¡LUNA!- por fin capto su atención

-Me llamabas Ronnie- ante la mención de su nombre de esa manera produjo un sonrojo en el pelirrojo, por lo que no noto que su novia traía en sus brazos el objeto de la desesperación y búsqueda de Harry- lo lamento es que estaba entretenida con Hermione- ante la mención de aquel nombre el ojiverde volteó y miró a Luna como si fuera lo más maravilloso del mundo, o quizás más bien esa mirada era para la pequeña, se apresuro a acercarse a donde estaba Luna y prácticamente le arrebato de los brazos a la pequeña

-Hermione Jane Granger, donde estabas, sabes lo mucho que me preocupaste- pese a que Harry sonaba molesto la pequeña lo tomaba a risa pues solo se metía la mano en la boca y pataleaba ya que el la tenía levantada por los brazos

-Harry, no creo que te entienda mucho, recuerda que ella ahora tiene un año y medio tanto físicamente como mentalmente- expreso Luna, la cual se había sentado y comenzado a leer su revista- además yo que tu me preocupaba mejor por lo que viene

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto extrañado

-A que al parecer Herms necesita cambio de pañal- le puso a la pequeña en frente, así que pudo percibir el olor

-Por qué nadie me dijo que los bebes se podrían- la rubia comenzó a reírse y agarrarse el estomago de la risa- deja de reírte quieres y dime que tengo que hacer

-Ja, ja, ja, esta bien te ayudare- se limpio las lagrimas que le habían salido- mira primero necesitaremos un pañal y una toallas- dicho esto lo volteo a ver esperando que se lo diera- Harry, necesito que me des lo que te acabo de pedir

-pero, es que yo- se sonrojo y agacho la cabeza- no se qué es eso

-Que dijiste-

Que no se que sea eso- en ese momento recordó que Dobby le había dado la pañalera por ordenes de la directora y que quizás trajera algo de lo que le pedía su amiga- mira toma, quizás aquí tenga algo de lo que necesitas.

-querrás decir necesitamos, porque si planeas cuidarla tu, tendrás que aprender mira ven- tomo una cobija pequeña y la extendió en los asientos, a continuación coloco a la pequeña acostada sobre ella- mira lo primero que debes hacer es quitarle los zapatos, las mayas y subirle un poco el vestido para no ensuciarlo, le abres el pañal, ahora mira vas a juntarle las dos piernas con una mano por los tobillos, y le empujas ligeramente hacia atrás jalas el pañal y lo colocas aun lado, ahora tomas una de estas toallitas y la limpias de adelante hacia atrás, pero no lo hagas de atrás a adelante o podrías provocarle una infección, tomas cuantas toallitas sea necesario hasta que quede completamente limpia y las toallitas que deseches las colocas en el pañal sucio, ahora le colocas el pañal limpio así, le pones un poco de talco antes de terminar pegas esto, y listo como nueva- a continuación Luna tomo el pañal sucio y se dirigió a la puerta

-A donde vas Luna- preguntó Harry mientras sentaba a la pequeña-

-A donde más a tirar esto, no esperaras que lo dejemos aquí verdad-

Tanto Ron como él negaron y por fin salió del vagón

-Te juro hermano, que después de esto valoro un poco más a mi madre, mira que pasar por esto 7 veces y además teniendo en cuenta como son lo gemelos- mientras ellos hablaban la pequeña se había bajado del asiento y se había ido caminando (digamos que ya lo puede hacer, aunque si han visto los bebes parecen pingüinitos) hacia la puerta

-Ya lo creo- en ese momento voltea para terminar de vestir a Hermione y se da cuenta de que no está- rayos, no otra vez, en ese momento alcanza a ver que la puerta esta abierta y toma su capa y sale corriendo por ella- Hermione Jane Granger, regresa que te vas a resfriar. La alcanza ya que se había detenido a jugar en el suelo con una especie de pluma, aprovecha para arrodillase y taparla con la capa- listo te alcance

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero si es San Potter- siempre dije que tarde o temprano estarías arrodillado ante mi- justo cuando iba a responderle con un hechizo algo debajo de sus manos se movió y recordó que Herms estaba ahí, se levanto- será en otra ocasión Malfoy, hoy no te daré el placer

Harry se dirigió al vagón y omitió el percance a sus amigos, terminó de cambiarla e intento darle la mamila de nuevo, la cual esta vez acepto, ya casi estaban llegando cuando la pequeña se durmió.

-Vaya Harry, te ves tan lindo-

-Hey que me voy a poner celoso- menciono el pelirrojo, mientras tanto Harry veía embelesado a la pequeña Herms, pues le gustaría en un futuro estar así pero con una pequeña de él y de la personita a la que cargaba (obvio que a la grande, porque nuestro Harry no es un pedófilo)- Harry, Harry, ¡Harry!

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Ya llegamos-

Todos tomaron sus cosas, Harry tomo su capa y envolvió a la pequeña dejando un cacho para que pudiera entrarle aire, cuando bajaron del tren se encontraron con la señora Weasley, la cual ya estaba con Ginny

-Hola chicos, y Hermione-

-B-bueno es que veras mamá-

-l-lo que pasa es que-

-v-vera…- termino explicando todo de nuevo, tanto a la señora Weasley como a Ginny, la cual se puso nerviosa y extrañada de la reacción de su pócima, pues eso no era lo que quería, la señora Weasley le pidió que la dejará cargarla, pero en cuanto la pequeña sintió que ya no estaba en aquellos brazos tan reconfortantes, despertó como si nada

-Mamá, puedo cargarla- la señora Weasley asintió y se la dio- "bueno supongo que será una ventaja que este así, después de todo no todo salió mal"- ahhhh- la pequeña le estaba jalando el cabello- nena suelta- trataba inútilmente de zafarse sin gritar- que me sueltes- después del jalón brusco la pequeña comenzó a llorar

-No tenías que ser tan brusca, ven pequeña- Harry le extendió los brazos y la pequeña los acepto- ella tan solo jugaba contigo

-Hay que linda-

-Bueno Harry y que vas a hacer-

-Pues se va a quedar conmigo, ya me las arreglare-

-Si quieres yo puedo ayudarte a cuidarla Harry-

-Buaaaaaaaaaaaaa, buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, buaaaaaaaaaaa- Harry la arrulló un poco

- no te preocupes estaré bien-

-A demás hija te recuerdo que Bill y Fleur llegan hoy, y te ofreciste a cuidar de tu sobrina-

Después de platicar un rato más y de que Ginny desistiera de ir a casa de Harry, tomo un translador para llegar a su casa

-Por fin llegamos, creo que mejor hoy nos acostamos temprano y mañana arreglamos lo que necesites- se dirigió a su cuarto con la pequeña, la cambio como le había dicho Luna y le apareció un pijama, después le dio una mamila y la pequeña quedo dormida, como su cama era grande, la pego a la pared y coloco cojines para que no se golpeará, así que la coloco dormida en la cama y después el mismo se acostó- buenas noches pequeña, mañana nos esperan muchas cosas.

Continuará…

Quiero decirles que trataré de actualizar los viernes, y espero que me dejen aunque sean un review, sólo les adelantaré esta vez el nombre del siguiente capítulo.

**Celoso de un bebé, nunca… o si**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Antes que nada diré que la mayoría de los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, quizás habrá uno que otro pero se los aclararé a lo largo de la historia.**

Este fic se me ocurrió después de haber leído varios en los que Harry se convierte en un niño y Hermione es quien tiene que cuidarlo a él o a Ron, esta vez será ella la que tenga que convertirse en un bebe y Harry el que tendrá que lidiar con ello.

**SUMARY: **Después de haber librado al mundo mágico de Voldemort **(N/A: Debo confesar que este fic no tiene que ver con el final del libro siete, además yo apenas he tenido la oportunidad de leerlo y sólo llevo la mitad)**, nuestro trío dorado con 20 años regresa junto con los demás alumnos a terminar la escuela,Ginny quiere regresar con Harry, por ello recurre a Hermione para que la ayude con él, sin embargo los ve besándose y jura vengarse de ellos **(y recuerden que una mujer despechada es peor incluso que Voldemort) **por lo cual hechiza a Hermione, convirtiéndola en una niña de un año y medio. ¿Qué hará Harry ante esto?, ¿Recuperará a su amiga? Sólo lean y verán al pobre en líos de pañales.

Antes de empezar con el tercer capítulo de la historia quisiera comentar algo, quiero darle en esta ocasión las gracias a **la dama de la luna****, ****nanecl, ****Ludmy, ****el santo pegaso****, ****maju2022****, ****sakuragui,**** Mitsuki Himura **por los review que me dejaron, de verdad se los agradezco y me alegro de que les este gustando.

Por cierto si alguien quiere proponer alguna travesura de bebé que les guste no se olviden de comentarla y buscaré que aparezca en alguno de los cáp.

Letra cursiva: recuerdos o sueños de los personajes narrados por mi.

guiones: diálogos de los personajes.

entre comillas: pensamientos de los personajes.

**Mi PeQuEñA HeRmS**

**Capítulo 3.- ¡Celoso de un bebé yo! , nunca… o si**

_Por más que trataba de salir de aquel lugar obscuro, no lo podía conseguir, corría y corría, más lo único que lograba era sentirse cansado y alcanzado por un fétido olor que cada vez estaba más cerca, podía sentir como comenzaba a entrar en sus pulmones de tal manera que sentía un opresión que no lo dejaba respirar, era insoportable esa sensación, tenía que hacer algo, pero qué…_

En ese momento Harry despertó empapado de sudor por la agitación del sueño, no así habían desaparecido el olor que lo había perseguido, y mucho menos la sensación de asfixia, no podía distinguir que era lo que ocasionaba aquellos malestares debido a la obscuridad que lo invadía.

-"Un momento, estoy seguro que ya debe de ser de día, me desperté debido a la alarma de mi reloj", "pero entonces, cómo es que no veo nada"- en ese momento sintió un extraño movimiento encima de él, y fue justo en ese instante cuando la cobija que le cubría la cara se resbala y le permitía ver que eran aquellas cosas extrañas que percibía

-Gugu gggggggg, jajaja- la pequeña Hermione estaba encima de Harry jugando encima de él.

-Con que eras tu eh- Harry tomo a la pequeña y la acerco para olerla, en el momento en que lo hizo se arrepintió, pues realmente olía muy mal- no cabe duda eras tú- la pequeña solo sonrió- vaya, anoche que te cambie el pañal tan sólo lo tenías mojado, en fin accio pañalera- la pañalera llego flotando.

Harry sacó la mantita que había usado Luna antes en el tren, la coloco en una parte de su cama, enseguida acostó a la pequeña la cual no se quedaba quieta pues se movía demasiado-¡Herms estate quieta!- tomo el talco y se lo dio para que estuviera entretenida- bueno pero que te di de cenar mujer- el pobre tenía una cara al abrir el pañal que no podía aguantarse más, tenía una ganas de vomitar (N/A: Pobre ni aguanta nada N/H: No pues si quieres cambiamos de lugar, yo narro y tu cambias N/A: Sigamos) jalo el pañal como le había dicho Luna, enseguida tomo las toallas y comenzó a limpiarla- muy bien, ahora… que me dijo Luna, ah sí el talco- busco por todos lados cuando una sonrisita llamó su atención- con que tu lo tenías preciosa, me lo vas a dar

-nnonononononono- al escuchar el no, o eso pensó Harry que quiso decirle ella, trato de quitárselo jalándoselo pero lo único que consiguió fue llenarse la cara del dichoso polvo- jajajajajaja

-Con que eso te causa risa eh, ya veras, nadie se burla del gran Harry Potter- y comenzó a soplarle en su barriguita- ahora si a ver de quien te ríes-

-h-Haguiiiiiiii ujajajajaja- terminó de ponerle el pañal y colocarle nuevamente la ropa- bien ya estás lista, ahora vamos a ver que necesitaremos según McGonagall- Tomó la lista que le había dado la profesora y comenzó a leerla en voz alta:

_Estimado Señor Potter:_

_En esta lista esta todo lo que va a requerir para cuidar a la pequeña señorita Granger, cualquier duda o problema que le surja no dude en mandarme una lechuza y trataré de ayudarlo en lo que pueda, sin nada más que agregar por el momento me despido._

_ATTE: Minerva MGonagall_

_Directora de Howarts_

_1.- Pañales_

_2.-Toallas para limpiar_

_3.-Ropa para bebe_

_4.-Cuna_

_5.-Bañera_

_6.-Loción para bebe_

_7.-Shampo para bebe_

_8.-Mamilas_

_9.-Comida para bebe (papillas)_

_10-Platos para bebes_

_11.- Fórmula para bebes(leche en polvo)_

_P.D. Se que yo le mande algunas cosas, pero créame que va a necesitar aún más._

-Vaya, que complicado es tener un bebe ¿no lo crees?- la pequeña solo lo miraba expectante- bueno, creo que antes que nada revisaremos el sótano, recuerdo que mi Herms grande dijo algo de una cuna que probablemente era mía, vamos pequeña no pensaras quedarte sola o sí- Harry le extendió los brazos y la pequeña rápidamente se dejo cargar por el.

Subió al sótano con la pequeña en brazos, al llegar vio todo tal y como esperaba encontrarlo, ya que esa era una de las habitaciones que había tenido que arreglar su amiga, así que observo todo alrededor y sonrió con orgullo lo que provoco una sonrisa en la pequeña como si supiera de que se trataba.

-Bueno pequeña, ahora dime si ves algo que diga Harry-

-Hagui!-

- "Pero que digo dudo que ella pueda… - sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la imponente necedad de que la bajara al suelo- quieta Herms, si te bajo puedes lastimarte con algo- pero la pequeña seguía insistiendo, esta bien te bajo pero tendrás que darme las manos- en ese momento la bajo y dejo que cada una de las pequeñas manitas tomara un dedo de los suyos de cada mano y la pequeña comenzó a caminar y guiarlo hacia una de las esquinas, donde había un montículo tapado por sábanas, en cuanto estuvieron muy cerca, la pequeña se detuvo, se arrodilló y levanto luego, luego- Hagui

-Que tratas de decirme pequeña- la tomo de nuevo en brazos pero esta vez dejo uno libre para tomar una de las sábanas y jalarla, al hacerlo la pequeña empezó a moverse de alegría en su brazo- quieta, o vas caerte, pero mira nada más, si aún pequeña eres una niña inteligente y bonita- y le da un beso tierno en su mejilla- vaya a ver que será esto- fue checando todo lo que había ahí. que al parecer eran puros accesorios de bebe.

-Mira esta era mi cuna, fregotego- con ese hechizo Harry limpió la cuna y coloco a la pequeña en ella para poder checar más cosas libremente- guau todo esto era mío- había ropa de bebe, juguetes, algo que llamo mucho la atención de Harry fueron dos peluches uno de un ciervo y uno de una cierva- mira Herms estos eran míos- al acercárselos la pequeña tomo la cierva.

-Mía, de hems-

-No nena esto es mío- le dijo tratando de quitárselo

-non mía, e de Hems- comenzó a insistir y llorar en cuanto Harry logró quitárselo

-Vaya, pero ni de pequeña dejas de ser chantajista- y terminó dándoselo- bueno creo que de la lista ya tenemos la cuna- la hizo aparecer en su habitación junto con la ropa y algunos juguetes que había decidido cederle por el momento- ven es mejor que nos bañemos-

Cuando bajaron Harry creyó que sería fácil bañar a la pequeña si lo hacía con el, pero nunca se imagino lo que le iba a pasar. Decidió meterse a bañar en la tina que tenía el baño de su habitación, así que eligió un poco de ropa de la que había sido suya, termino eligiendo lo que creyó que era mejor para ella, tomo unos jeans pequeñitos, unas calcetitas y tenis de lo que había encontrado, pero lo que le extraño fue que dentro de todo había una pequeña blusita de color rosa, lo que hizo que se anotará mentalmente el preguntarle más tarde a Remus que tenía que hacer algo así entre su ropa.

Cuando ya tenía todo listo, inclusive lo que el se iba a poner, tomo unas toallas y se metió con la pequeña- mira encontré este pequeño inflable (de esas roscas que les ponen luego a los bebes para que estén en el agua) y lo vamos a usar para que no te me ahogues- coloco el inflable en la tina, enseguida comenzó a desvestir a la pequeña y la coloco en el- ahora quédate quieta mientras yo me desvisto (N/A: Suertudota N/PH: Hagui) se desvistió lo más rápido que pudo pues no quería dejarla sola mucho tiempo, pero aún así le entro la pena por lo que se metió en cuanto la pequeña se distrajo.

-Muy bien ahora comencemos contigo, ven que te pongo shampo- la pequeña solo sonrió y le mostró los cachetes inflados- ¿herms qué tienes?- se acerco y se los apretó llenándose del agua que le escupió, pues eso era lo que traía, agua- pequeña bribona- y la salpico con sus manos, la pequeña habría y cerraba lo ojos escupiendo agua- gua guaaaaa- al oírla llorar creyó que la había lastimado por lo cual la acerco y la abrazo pero la pequeña comenzó a patalear bañándole la cara de agua- mañosa, herms ya basta- después de 15 mn finalmente logró ponerle el shampo y tallarle la cabeza, la enjuago y la tallo- bueno ahora ya estas limpia puedes jugar un rato mientras termino de bañarme- en menos de 10 minutos ya estaba listo primero salió él y se secó colocándose una toalla a la cintura- vamos te toca salir a ti

-nononon- pero esta vez no le sirvió pues la saco y la envolvió con una toalla, la seco bien y después volvió a taparla toda- bien ya estamos listos, mira que unos minutos más y te volvías una pequeña pasita rosita-

Al salir del baño tocaron el timbre- que raro, yo no espero a nadie, ¿tu si?- le dijo a la pequeña que aún mantenía en brazos- vamos a ver de quién se trata de acuerdo- se dirigió a la puerta de la entrada, al abrir se encontró con la persona que menos imaginaria ver ahí- Ginny, que haces aquí-

-H-hola b-bueno y-yo- la pelirroja estaba completamente roja hasta de la cara pues se podía observar perfectamente el bien cuidado cuerpo del morocho, si que el quidittch tenía sus pros, y que pros, tomo aire y finalmente le contesto, aunque prefería seguir imaginando claro, que había debajo de esa toalla- recuerda que dije que yo podría ayudarte a cuidarla, después de todo me imagino las molestias que debes estar pasando con esta pequeña- lo último lo dijo apretándole la mejilla a Hermione-

-De hecho no, en este momento acabamos de bañarnos verdad-

-Y no quieres que yo la cambie mientras tú te vistes- trato de cargarla, pero ella se aferró al torso de Harry

-No te preocupes Ginny, yo tengo todo bajo control, además en este momento íbamos a salir de compras y…-

-Mira que coincidencia yo igual, así que porque no vamos junto los dos-

-Dirás los tres-

-Bueno si claro los tres-

-Quizás si acepte tu oferta, después de todo necesitamos la opinión de una mujer para elegir ropa que te quede linda, no preciosa- lo último lo dijo más para Herms que para la pelirroja lo cual le estaba causando un gran enojo a cierta pecosa- bueno espéranos aquí mientras esta lindura y yo nos cambiamos- y subió dejando a la pequeña Wesley furiosa con cierta bebé, que cuando iba subiendo las escaleras le enseño la lengua.

Una media hora después bajo Harry con la pequeña lista y la pañalera también- bueno vámonos, pero necesito pasar a Gringotts a sacar dinero- la pelirroja tratando de quedar bien con el moreno trato varias veces de cargar a la pequeña, pero está era más lista que ella y siempre conseguía mantenerse abrazada a Harry.

Después de pasar por el banco decidieron ir a tiendas mágicas para bebés, pues así todo se los enviarían más rápido a la casa de Harry y no tendrían que ir cargando. Primero compraron un colchón para la cuna, así como las papillas, mamilas, los platos, los artículos de limpieza para bebes, pañales, talco, cremas, lo cual habían quedado de mandárselos es misma noche.

Al final entraron a una tienda para ropa de bebes, en la cual compraron un juego de sábanas cobijas y cojines para la cuna.

-Muy bien que te parece este trajecito, ¿esta lindo no crees?- la pelirroja había escogido un pantalón de tirantes con figuritas de borreguito- pero la bebé protesto llamando la atención de Harry hacía otra ropa, al final lo que habían escogido era lo que la bebe le señalaba a Harry, lo que enfureció aún más a la pelirroja, pero es que todo lo que había elegido estaba realmente horrible, hasta él había puesto unas caras de horror ante los conjuntos que la chica elegía.

-"Esa niña es insoportable aún de bebe""No me digas que estas celosa del ratoncito de biblioteca", "celosa yo, de un bebe jamás", "pero es que no se le separa ni un instante, no lo suelta", "como la odio"-

-Ginny, ya nos vamos-

-Que, a sí ,claro-

Caminaron fuera de la tienda, a Ginny se le antojo un helado por lo que se detuvieron a comerlo, la pequeña Herms se comía su paletita de chocolate que le había regalado Harry, termino toda manchada hasta de las manos, como el moreno había quedado en medio de las dos, Ginny aprovecho para acercarse a él y susurrarle al oído- no te parece que parecemos una familia-

-¿Qué?-

-Si parecemos una hermosa familia- en ese momento sintió una calidez en su brazo, por lo que pensó que Harry le trataba de decir que el sentía lo mismo, así que se volteo dispuesta a besarlo, cuando algo pegajoso cubrió su rostro- o Harry

-Herms no- Ginny había quedado embarrada de chocolate-

-Estúpida niña, quién te crees, mira lo que me hiciste, ahora verás- la cargo entre sus piernas le dio la vuelta y la nalgueo tan fuerte que la pequeña comenzó a llorar estrepitosamente

-Qué te pasa, tú no eres su mamá- Harry le grito encolerizado- tan solo es una pequeña- se la arrebato- no debimos haber venido contigo, de todas maneras no te necesitamos, así que lárgate- se volteo y arrullo a la pequeña en sus brazos, con una toallita le limpió la cara y las manos, le puso una chamarrita que llevaba en la pañalera y comenzó a caminar con la pequeña.

Como ya era tarde decidió que lo mejor sería tomar el autobús noctámbulo, así que saco su varita y el enorme autobús apareció- A Godric's Hollow- al llegar a su casa observo todas las cosas que había comprado en la sala.

-Kretchen- llamó Harry

-Si amo

-Por favor prepárame una mamila para la bebe y acomoda todo eso en mi cuarto-

-Si amo-

Una vez que Kretchen se fue subió a su cuarto y le quito la ropa sucia, cambiándosela por la pijama, al terminar Kretchen apareció

-Ya esta lista amo Harry-

-Gracias-

-Quiere que yo se la de a la pequeña-

-No te preocupes, yo lo hago- ya se iba el pequeño elfo cuando Harry lo detuvo- y Kretchen olvida lo otro que te pedí ya lo acomodaremos mañana, mejor vete a dormir

-Pero amo-

-Vamos no te preocupes, es una orden ve a dormir, si te necesito te llamo- el elfo desapareció, Harry le dio la mamila a la pequeña, la cual comenzó a quedarse dormida- lo siento pequeña, fue mi culpa, una vez más la acostó junto a el, se puso la pijama y durmió abrazando a la pequeña.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Mientras que en la Madriguera

-LA ODIO, COMO LA ODIO-

-Qué sucede hija, creí que te quedarías en casa de Harry-

Ginny le conto todo lo sucedido a su mamá, la cual contrario a lo que ella habría esperado la regaño.

-.CÓMO PUDISTE ACTUAR ASÍ, QUE NO TE HEMOS EDUCADO-

-pero es que ella lo hizo todo a propósito

-NO PUEDO CREER QUE TE COMPORTES ASÍ

-M-mamá-

-Es tan sólo una pequeña, no una jovencita, Harry hizo bien en correrte-

-No lo puedo creer- y salió corriendo a encerrarse a su cuarto

**Continuará…**

**Lian Potter**

Bueno pues es todo por hoy, se que es corto, pero les prometo que el siguiente será un poco más grande.

No se olviden de dejar un review ok, bye, se cuidan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Antes que nada diré que la mayoría de los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, quizás habrá uno que otro pero se los aclararé a lo largo de la historia.**

Antes que nada creo que debo ofrecer una disculpa por haberme demorado tanto en colocar el nuevo capítulo, sobre todo con aquellos que me apoyaron dejando un review, mis ánimos la verdad estaban un poco por los suelos por motivos personales y familiares pero ya se acabo, espero jeje, y gracias a los que preguntaron por la salud de mi abuelito, esta mejor aunque ya no puede caminar, pero el siempre dice "Que mala hierba nunca muere" y empiezo a creer que es así porque el sigue conmigo pese a todo pronóstico. Por otro lado este año me graduó de la carrera en julio, así que prometo acabar este fic y otro que tengo este año, pero será hasta depues del 10 de julio cuando actualicé, por lo pronto este capítulo es 10 hojas más largo como se los prometí, para que valga la pena la espera, por cierto dejen un review aunque sea para los regaños, pues se que es un poco desesperante cuando lees un fic que te gusta y no lo terminan en un buen tiempo, me ha pasado, jajaja.

**Mi PeQuEñA HeRmS**

**Capí****tulo 4.- ****… y los celos continuan!**

Hacia rato que ya había amanecido, lo notaba por la luz que le daba en la cara, y pese a eso se rehusaba a levantarse, es más si no fuera por el movimiento continuo de la pequeñita que dormía a su lado el seguiría tranquilamente soñando.

-"Harry James Potter" "es hora de que te levantes ya"- pese a que esas palabras provenían de su mente, sonaban igual, como si se las hubiera dicho su mejor amiga, hecho que logro que finalmente se levantara de la cama, una vez que lo hizo cubrió bien a la pequeña que aún seguía dormida a su lado y ajena a lo que sucedía.

- Muy bien por fin lo logre, ya estoy levantado y mas loco de lo normal, puesto que estoy hablando solo y en voz alta-

Después de su pequeño monologo, comenzó a buscar dentro de su ropero la ropa que se pondría, debido al incidente que había ocurrido el día anterior con Ginny, no realizo las compras que necesitaba para la cena, y ese día sería la cena de Navidad con los Lupin, así que debían estar preparados, bueno más bien él, ya que se habían comprometido a que ellos, Harry y Hermione, serían los que cocinarían y la cena sería en su casa. Y debido al estado actual de su mejor amiga prácticamente estaba el solo.

**(N\A: Es este capítulo los personajes intervendrán narrando sus experiencias es decir en primera persona, cuando sea así leerán en negritas el nombre de quién narra la historia)**

**- diálogo dentro de los guines- lo que expresan en voz alta los personajes**

**_letra cursiva: recuerdos _**

**Harry**

-Vaya lío en el que me has metido esta vez Hermione Jane Granger- digo en voz alta, como si mi ahora pequeña amiga pudiera contestarme, no puedo entender como rayos me meto siempre en problemas, y lo peor es que hoy tengo mucho que hacer, primero encontrar esa playera de manga larga color verde botella que me regalo Herms en mi cumpleaños, segundo comprar los alimentos para que Kreatchen y Dobby preparen la cena, lo que hace que me alegre de que mi amiga este como este, de lo contrario ya me imagino que estaría diciéndome …

-_Cómo es que de entre todas las personas tú, precisamente tú, puedes tratarlos como esclavos, me decepcionas Potter_- ja, es que estoy seguro que todo el día se la pasaría restregándomelo en la cara, en fin, lo cuarto en mi lista son los regalos para todos nuestros amigos de mi parte y de Herms, y algo de ropa nueva para esta noche, en especial para la pequeña- al decir esto no puedo evitar dar la vuelta y dirigir mi mirada a la pequeña que se encuentra en mi cama, aunque debo admitir que esta escena me encanta, me enloquecería aún mas que en vez de la bebé fuera la mujer, o en todo caso producto de mi unión con la mujer, aunque claro eso es tan sólo un sueño.

-Vaya, por fin se despierta la princesa- digo mientras me acerco con los brazos extendidos a la pequeña Herms, quien acaba de despertar- sabes pequeña hoy tenemos un día muy agitado, por lo cual debemos darnos prisa- llamo a Dobby para pedirle de favor que me encuentre la playera puesto que prefiero cuidar a esta pequeña que hacer el trabajo pesado, si Herms me escuchara seguramente me estaría riñendo.

-Haddy- la pequeña llama mi atención al tratar de zafarse de mis brazos-

-Eso si que no hermosa, tu no te vas a ningún lado sin mi-

-Haddy no, quero bajal- Vaya, si que ni con el hechizo cambia tu carácter, pero yo soy mas necio y no te suelto de mi amarre-

-Muy bien he decidido que ambos necesitamos de un baño para poder salir presentables- aunque seguramente nos estaremos dando otro en la noche.

-No que te querías zafar de mis brazos preciosa- y después como si ella entendiera lo que le estoy diciendo, le confieso- sabes sigo sin entenderte pequeña, ni aun cuando eras grande lo hacía, primero te quieres bajar de mis brazos y ahora te aferras a mi como si no quisieras dejarme nunca.

Aún con la pequeña en mis brazos me dirijo al baño y comienzo a desvestirla con un poco de pena todavía, pero ya no tanta como antes.

**Hermione**

De nuevo me lleva en sus brachos al baño, quero mucho a Haddy, aunque no lecueldo que es de mi, me tata como a una hija, pelo se que mi papi no es, eso me lo dijo la peliloja que me pego, pelo hablando de eso pol el momento puelo decil que Haddy es mi hegue, poque me potegió de esa fea. Y nuevamente lo ablazo al lecoldad lo que hizo.

-No que te querías zafar de mis brazos preciosa- clado que no, yo me quedalia siemple con él, quizás no sepa que soy de Haddy, pelo se que yo lo quielo mucho y que el me quiele a mi, así que no me impolta nada más que estal con él -sabes sigo sin entenderte pequeña ni aun cuando eras grande lo hacía, primero te quieres bajar de mis brazos y ahora te aferras a mi como si no quisieras dejarme nunca- exacto eso es lo que quielo.

Pol fin llegamos al baño y comienza a quitalme la lopa aunque no entiendo pol que sus mejillas se ponen lojitas como ayel, aunque ahola palece mas losita que lojo. Pelo me aglada que me cuile y que me consienta.

**Minutos más tarde… **

**Harry**

-Muy bien ya estamos limpios ahora hay que cambiarnos- no sé, pero empiezo a sentirme loco al hablar a un bebé que quizás ni me entienda, es más ni siendo la genio que se que es o será mi mejor amiga. Entro al cuarto con la latosa que traigo en mis brazos y me dispongo a vestirla antes que a mi, se que hace frío por lo cual le pongo unos pequeños pans verdes que encontré junto con las demás cosas de cuando era bebe, unas calcetas y sus tenis rojos puma (N/A: no se si pueda mencionar marcas, si no les pido que me corrijan) una playera blanca que dice _soy una lindura o no? _con letra roja, además trato de hacerle una cola de caballo para que este peinada, lo cual me resulta complicado pues yo la quería en medio y me sale de lado, de pronto veo esa mirada que ya le conozco de memoria y me preocupa, se que planea algo y en la edad que suele tener me preocupangustia y no se si deba tratar de hacer algo ahora, mientras aún me pongo a pensar en si debo hacer algo o no siento como toma una de las puntas de la toalla que me cubre de la cintura para abajo y empieza a aplicar fuerza.

Esto no me gusta nada, siento como de pronto mi cara empalidece- Herms preciosa, suelta la toalla de Harry-

-Hems no, quielo jalal toalla de Haddy- siento como vuelven los colores a mi rostro al ver que suelta por unos segundos la toalla, hasta que ahí esta de nuevo ese rostro, con esa mirada que hace que una sensación de miedo recorra mi columna vertebral pues con una velocidad que siendo honesto no puedo ni quiero comprender en una bebé de tu edad jalas completamente la toalla dejándome como dios me trajo al mundo y con la cara mas roja que cualquiera de las melenas de los Weasley.

**Hermione**

Haddy me empieza a vestil y al telminal decide peinalme, aunque le veo una cala de tristeza, selá pol esa toalla que le cuble las piernas y que palece falda, se habla dado cuanta que se le ve como si fuela una falda de niña, cleo que debo ayudale, si lo loglé, tome una de las puntas de esa falda que tlae puesta, pelo pol más que tlato de jalal no puelo quitalsela pol que el quiele ayulalme pelo no sabe que lo hace para el lado contalio, poble tan desespelado está.

Suelto la oriosa falda, y de lepente se me ocule algo , justo cuando él se ve ya desanimado la jalo y pol fin queda lible de su ploblema, aunque se puso lojo, lojo, sela que esta muy agladecilo.

¿Qué sela eso que tiene Haddy entle sus piernas?, le dolela, pol eso se puso lojo, polque tenia una enorme araña negra comindose una salchicha entre sus pielnas, no lo se estos adultos me confunden.

**Harry**

-Haddy lojo, palece jitomate- sinceramente no se que hacer si ponerme a llorar o reírme, creo que por esta vez lo segundo queda mejor, me coloco de nuevo la toalla y alejo a la pequeña de mí pues veo que de nuevo desea intentar la osadía de quitarme la toalla- eso si que no- le dejo claro y la llevo a la cama colocándole algunos juguetes de los que tenemos para poder vestirme.

Me doy cuenta de que sobre la cama ya esta la playera que le pedí a Dobby que me buscará, por lo que anoto mentalmente comprarle unos 6 pares de calcetines para esta navidad y Kreatchen también se ha ganado una buena funda de franela pues es lo único que me acepta sin que se marche.

Me veo en el espejo por última vez, le coloco los guantes, gorro, bufanda y chamarra a la pequeña Herms para posteriormente hacer lo mismo conmigo. Me acerco a la cama y la tomo en brazos- es hora de irnos princesa- como si supieras de lo que te hablo te acercas y de un brinco te colocas en mis brazos, bajamos las escaleras rápido como te gusta hacerlo cuando te cargo y, finalmente salimos a la calle, las calles están cubiertas por nieve debido a la pequeña nevada que hubo en la madrugada.

**En este punto seguiré hablando yo…**

Harry se dirigió al Wal*Mart (N/A: No se me ocurre otro lugar disculpen mi falta de originalidad) con la pequeña en brazos, una vez que llego entró y tomo un carrito colocando a la pequeña al frente, caminaba por los pasillos dirigiéndose a hacer las compras.

- Ok, necesitamos comprar pañales, papillas, toallitas, talco y pomada para rozaduras,,, vegetales, carne- mientras el repetía la lista que le había encargado a Dobby para realizar las compras, Harry no prestaba atención por donde caminaba así que irremediablemente choco con un carro que venía al frente, por lo que la pequeña comenzó a llorar por el susto que le había ocasionado el choque.

-PERO QUE RAYOS, PORQUE NO SE FIJA POR DONDE VA- al escuchar los gritos de la pequeña ni si quiera se percato de que el era el causante del choque y mucho menos que de la manera en que hizo el reclamo, había asustado a una hermosa chica.

-l-lo s-siento- dijo al fin la joven, logrando que el despistado se percatara de ella-

-No disculpe mi reacción, pero usted comprenderá…

- Lían, me llamo Lían Nott- la hermosa joven al fin se había recuperado del susto, y se daba cuenta de quién era el ogro, finalmente era un chico muy apuesto-

- A sí, te decía-

-Lían por favor llámame Lían-

-Bueno Lían, decía que lo lamento pero reaccione mal al escuchar el llanto de la pequeña- Harry noto a demás que la joven era muy bella, al parecer media 1.70 cm sin contar el tacón de sus botas , delgada pero con buena figura, de tez blanca y su cabello era largo, negro y rizado; vestía unos jeans negros junto con una blusa blanca y un chaleco morado, pero lo más curioso fueron sus hermosos ojos, los cuales se parecían mucho al tono de los de él.

**Lían Nott**

Genial, lo he perdido, olvidaba que era la primera vez que venía a un lugar cómo este, ¡Au, eso me dolió!, de donde rayos salió el muro que me choco.

-PERO QUE RAYOS, PORQUE NO SE FIJA POR DONDE VA- vaya pero si no es un muro, es una persona

-l-lo s-siento- ese disculpa salió de mi boca?, pero si yo fui la afectada.

-No disculpe mi reacción, pero usted comprenderá…- Y pensar que este galán es el mismo ogro que no se fijo por donde iba saliendo de la nada reclamándome según él mi falta atención, y ahora hasta se disculpa conmigo no cabe duda este es mi regalo de navidad.

- Lían, me llamo Lían Nott- esa cicatriz en su cara me resulta familiar, pero si es Harry Potter.

- A sí, te decía Lían, que lo lamento pero reaccione mal al escuchar el llanto de la pequeña- pero es que si hasta mi nombre en su boca parece una invitación a tener… pequeña, que pequeña, quien menciono pequeñas

- Eh me decías-

-Que el llanto de la pequeña me altero- si pero no entiendo la parte de pequeña, por primera vez en este breve tiempo dirijo mi mirada al carro del galán ogro, al cual bautice así puesto que aún sigue sin mencionarme su nombre y me gusta más que él suyo, por fin noto algo que acaba con mis esperanzas de una velada romántica de ultimo momento, pues lleva una pequeña en su carro, bueno no todo podía ser perfecto además que digo si yo…

**Harry**

Vaya que es hermosa realmente, creo que he sido un cretino con Lían "Ya tan rápido por su nombre Potter" bueno es lo menos que puedo hacer después de cómo la trate, ya que siendo honestos fue mi culpa que chocáramos.

Pero hablando de confianza, ahora que lo pienso yo no le he mencionado mi nombre. Noto como dirige su mirada al carrito y mira a Herms de una manera extraña.

- Perdona mi falta de modales- le digo sacando a Herms del carrito- mira esta es mi pequeña Hermione- es decepción lo que noto en su mirada.

**Hermione**

No se quen sea esa señolita, pelo no me gusta nada como mila a mi Haddy, es mío y no tiene pol que sonleile así, pelo que hace

- Perdona mi falta de modales- Haddy me carga y me deja en sus blazos mientras le dice quien soy- mira esta es mi pequeña Hermione- ja tomala fea su Helmione-

-Que linda niña, supongo que se debe parecer a la mamá, puesto que en vez de unos hermosos ojos verdes tiene unos color miel- no me aglada esta chica, quielo que se vaya y nos deje solos

-Pues no tiene unos hermoso ojos como los míos pero los suyos son igual de bellos, no es así hermosa- lelo lelo

-Perdona, en ningún momento quise ofender a tu hija, solo fue una observación- toma esa y ahola como saldras de esta señolita "soy una barbie y tu eles mi Ken"

-No te preocupes pero creo que te equivocas, no es mi hija- pol que pone esa sonrisa no me gusta- disculpa puedo pedirte un favor, podrías sostenerla, es que acabo de darme cuenta que se cayó algo- no, no quielo, Haddy tlaidol, me estaba llevando a los blazos de esa no me voy a dejal, así que me empiezo a mover y a llolal

-no, no, no uha uha uha- pol fin llamo la atención del tlaidol.

**Harry**

Vaya que pulmones tiene Herms, no entiendo porque llora si solo quería levantar mi cartera que se cayo en el choque, pero por lo que veo no le agrada Lían, que raro si Hermione siempre es tan linda con todos.

-Lo siento Lían, no pensé que fuera a llorar- Lían me regresa a la pequeña, quien me mira con una cara de decepción que por alguna extraña razón logra atravesar mi corazón en forma de daga- creo que lo mejor es que me despida aún debo hacer unas compras, hasta luego- coloco a Hermione de nuevo en el carrito y me despido de aquella hermosa chica, me cayo muy bien, iba a despedirme de ella con un beso en la mejilla, cuando noto que la versión miniatura de mi mejor amiga y la chica que quiero me mira de una manera que no reconozco si es enojo o cansancio, pero su mirada consigue hacerme ver que la mejor manera es con un saludo de manos y de lejos.

-Bueno Lían mucho gusto en conocerte- me despido con una sonrisa y me doy la vuelta en dirección hacia donde se encuentran los ingredientes que necesitamos para la cena.

**Lían**

-Hasta luego Harry, también fue un gusto conocerte- es una lástima, sino fuera porque ya tiene novia y yo tengo novio estaría yendo detrás de él, pero lo más interesante es que por fin pude conocer al famoso Potter, cara rajada como le llama mi Draco, y hablando del rey de roma

- Con que estabas aquí- siento como mi novio rodea mi cintura y no puedo evitar sonreír como solo puedo hacerlo con él

- Sabes mi pequeño hurón travieso, este susto que me has causado se merece un castigo- aun sin separarme del abrazo de mi novio me giro para encararlo y comienzo a besarlo como si fuera la última vez, y por fin cuando baja la guardia le muerdo de una manera un poco salvaje el labio inferior, y antes de que contraataque separo mi boca de la suya- te dije que merecías un castigo

-Que más castigo, que estar en un lugar muggle, creo que es suficiente- si, así es, quien quiera que conociera a un Malfoy y lo viera en ese lugar y vestido sencillamente como un muggle, pensaría que se volvió loco, y si lo esta por mí jajaja, de otra manera no estaría aquí, se que hace un gran esfuerzo, después de todo nos educaron para repudiar este mundo- sabes creo que tenías razón- me encanta esa cara que me dice ¿De qué rayos hablas?

- Recuerdas que el día que regresaste de la escuela, me comentaste que habías perdido un libro de magia negra-

- Si -

- Y que dijiste que seguramente cierta comadreja te lo había robado -

- Sí, lo recuerdo -

- Bueno pues como dije te lo robo cierta comadreja, pero no la que tu creías, sino la más pequeña-

- Y cómo lo sabes -

- Pues a parte de que acabo de ver a alguien con un hechizo de los que vienen en tu libro, y por lo que me has contado, además de mi intuición femenina.

La realidad era que uno debía ser demasiado tonto, o un Draco para no darse cuenta, después de la caída del Lord Voldemort, nuestras familias los Malfoy y los Nott, obviamente quedaron al descubierto como seguidores de él, pero gracias a que de último momento Draco y mi hermano habían participado en el lado correcto, se nos habia perdonado, aunque nuestros padres habían fallecido por una causa errónea, pero bueno me desvié, después de esto era sabido por todo el mundo mágico que Harry y Hermione habían sido quienes lo habían derrotado, este año por fin se habían reanudado las clases y yo había decidido ingresar en mi penúltimo año a Howarts a mi padre nunca le pareció que yo estudiara en ese colegio pero siendo que mi padre y madre habían muerto, ahora yo vivía con Draco y era mi decisión en que lugar estar, lo cierto es que yo no conocía al famoso Harry Potter, puesto que yo estaba en slytherin y para ser sinceros no salía mucho de mi grupo de amigas, pero si habia llegado a conocer a Ginny Weasley y de Hermione Granger se hablaba y sabía demasiado por su vinculación con él.

-Yo había notado el odio que transmitía la pequeña comadreja hacía su supuesta amiga y después de haber visto a Potter y a Granger hoy, estoy segura que ella robo ese libro a Draco, reconoceria los efctos de la posión _ "párvularis-infantum", _claro que de todos los hechizos y pociones que venían en ese libro, eso era tan solo un juego de niños literalmente, pero lo complicado era el antídoto, ya que tenía que aplicarse antes de determinado tiempo o…

-Lían, me estas haciendo caso-

-Decías – creo que de nuevo me perdí en Liánlandia

- Qué si ya nos podemos ir- repite mi novio

- Quien te viera diría que estas siendo torturado -

- Pues claro, mira que…-

- Y vamos de nuevo, sacando tu lado más Malfoy – dijo un poco cabreada- pero vamos ya anda, que si no me arrepiento y te llevo a un cine muggle

**De nuevo la autora**

Mientras tanto Harry ya había terminado sus compras y llevaba en un brazo a una enojada mini Hermione y en la otra las compras, se metió a un callejón, dejo las bolsas en el suelo y acto seguido saco su varita y con un simple hechizo hizo aparecer las cosas en su casa.

- Muy bien ahora tú y yo hermosa nos iremos de compras- la pequeña sin embargo giro la cabeza al lado contrario- pero que te sucede hermosa, estas enojada conmigo

- Mm- de nuevo desvió la mirada, la pequeña si que estaba enojada con él la había traicionado con otra y encima se había atrevido a dejar que aquella intrusa la caragara

- Vamos Herms hermosa, dime porque estas enojada conmigo- Harry aun mantenía a la pequeña cargada en su brazos pero la tenia colocada justo frente a él- así que no me vas a decir

-Yo no quielo hablal con tlaidoles-

- Pero si yo no he hecho nada para que te enojes conmigo-

- Haddy es un tlaidol, ya no te quielo- eso si que ya era el colmo, no sabía si reír o ponerse a llorar pues no sabia que era lo que le ocurría a su pequeña amiga

-Pero si yo no te he hecho nada- insistía el pobre

-Clalo que si, le sonleiste a esa Loan- acto seguido comenzaron a nublarsele los ojos a la pequeña- ya no me quieles, la quieles a ella más que ami, pol eso ya no te quielo- y la pequeña no pudo aguantar más y se puso a llorar-

-Así que era tan solo eso- suspiro, definitivamente grandes o pequeñas todas las mujeres eran iguales, no podía entender su manera de actuar- claro que no es así pequeña, TÚ eres lo más importante para mi y no creo que puedas entender que tanto, sabes- habia captado la atención de la pequeña

- E-en s-selio m-me q-quieles m-más q-que a-a e-ella- comento entre sollozos la pequeña, Harry quien hasta entonces no había notado que habían caminado por otro rumbo al que debían seguir se dio cuenta de que tenían un parque frente a ellos por lo que se metio.

Una e adentro se dirigió hacia unos columpios que habían, se sentó y coloco a la pequeña en sus piernas y abrazándola tomo su pañuelo y comenzó a limpiarle las lágrimas.

- Mira princesa, enserio que eres lo mas importante para mi, esa chica era linda pero no tanto como la dueña de esta pequeña y hermosa nariz- acto seguido le dio un pequeño pellizco cariñoso a la nariz de la pequeña niña.

- Me lo julas, yo soy la favolita-

-No sólo eres la favorita Herms, eres la única-

En ese momento le dio un fuerte abrazo y la beso en su mejilla, enseguida con un brazo la sujeto fuerte para que no se cayera ya que comenzaba a mecerse en el columpio con todo y la pequeña, ella ya no se notaba enojada ni triste al contrario estaba muy feliz porque él le había dicho que era la única para él y además la habia besado.

Después del columpio Harry decidió que seria bueno divertirse un poco más, por lo que se quedaron un rato en el parque.

La realidad era que Harry siempre había deseado que sus tíos lo llevaran al parque como lo hacían con su primo, era por ello que se esmeraba tanto cuidando a su amiga pues el sabía lo que era ser ignorado cuando eres pequeño.

La llevo a todos los juegos que había en el parque, la cargo y coloco en la resbaladilla, cuidaba que no se cayera mientras se resbalaba por ella, con un hechizo verbal hizo que quedara sujeta al asiento del subibaja, cuando ella subía y bajaba Harry vio por primera vez a su amiga sonriendo genuinamente, hacia mucho que no la veía así, de hecho desde la muerte de sus padres no la había visto sonreír.

Estaban jugando en la caja de arena, cundo le pareció escuchar un sonido familiar, sin embargo aunque busco por todos lados con la mirada nunca encontró ni vio nada sospechoso.

-Bueno princesa es hora de irnos- se agacho a recogerla y la cargo, ella coloco sus manitas en su pecho y se hizo para atrás

-No Haddy, otlo latito si- Harry le sonrió, pero esta vez sabia que no debía ceder, aún les faltaban algunas cosas y ya pasaba de medio día.

-Lo siento hermosa, sabes que suelo complacerte en todo, pero aun no hemos comido y ya es tarde, además todavía tenemos que comprar algunas cosas antes de regresar a casa para la cena- reviso que no hubiera nadie, una vez que comprobó que el parque seguía vacío saco su varita, pego mas a la pequeña a su pecho y los apareció a la entrada del Callejo Diagon

- ¿Onde etamos?- pregunto la pequeña-

-Ya veraz, lo primero que hay que hacer es pasar desapercibidos- se coloco unos lentes negros y le coloco unos a la pequeña-, aunque se veía un poco graciosa la escena, ya que como le quedaban un poco grandes resbalaban por su pequeña nariz.

-Pero que tonto soy, olvide hacerlas mas pequeñas _"reduccio" _(si este no es el hechizo por favor una disculpa)- se las coloco y estaba vez le quedaron bien- bueno listo vayamos a comer antes que nada, y dime ¿qué te gustaría comer?-

- helado siiiiiiii- comenzó a agitar su bracitos mientras repetía que quería el helado

- De eso nada, primero comida señorita y después quizás si comes bien te merezcas un postre-

-No, no, no helado, helado – decía una y otra vez

-Sabes empiezo a creer que te estoy maleducando, si Hermione siempre me lo decía "Harry no puedes hacer lo que quieras siempre, o qué a tus hijos los vas a educar como tú, mira que los vas a malcriar", y mira nada más a quien vengo a malcriar, no es que si la Hermione mayor me viera se enojaría.

Al final comieron en un pequeño restaurant familiar, y tal y como lo prometió, como la pequeña comió bien le compro su tan ansiado helado.

- Muy bien, ahora vayamos a la juguetería-

- Juguetelia-

- Así es, después de todo tenemos que comprar el regalo del pequeño Tedd, y no se te olvide el de la pequeña Vella, la hija de Bil y Flour

-Tell, Vella…- la pequeña lo miro como si no supiera de que estaba hablando, y en realidad era así

-Vaya olvido que tan solo tienes un año y medio, y no recuerdas quienes son, vamos-

Entraron a una juguetería mágica, al pequeño Tedd le eligió una escoba mágica que no se elevaba más de un metro, pero eso trajo problemas porque la pequeña también quería una, es más hasta la monto, hasta que Harry opto por cómprasela.

- Vaya pero que obstinada eres, tanto la Hermione grande como la chica lo son- al comprar el regalo de Vella ocurrió lo mismo, pues Harry había elegido una muñeca de un hada que volaba y soltaba polvo dorado, al inicio cuando ella se lo pidió se negó a ceder, pero en cuanto empezó a ponerle esa mirada de gato con botas de Shrek 2 no pudo evitar decir que se llevaría dos, aunque después observo que el hada que Hermione escogió tenia el cabello rojo y ondulado, mientras que sus ojos eran verdes, recordándole a su mamá.

Al salir de la juguetería se dirigió a otras tiendas pues aun le faltaban varios regalos, como todo era en el mundo mágico pidió que se las mandaran envueltas en regalo a las direcciones de cada uno de sus amigos.

- Muy bien pequeña, ahora solo nos falta la ropa y algunos accesorios que nos falto comprar el día de ayer para ti-

Se dirigió a una tienda de ropa para bebé, pero esta estaba en una plaza muggle, ahí tardo un rato eligiendo la ropa.

- Sabes creo que seria bueno un poco de ayuda-

-¿Ayula?- pregunto la pequeña

-Si, que te parece si me ayudas a decidir que vestido te gusta más mira- le enseño dos modelitos uno era con mangas largas y una cinta alrededor de la cintura color verde esmeralda con un cuello y mangas de color blanco, el otro era color marrón de manga corta con unos encajes dorados

-Los dos-

-Si cual de los dos quieres-

-Los dos- la pequeña tomo los dos y lo miro con cara suplicante

-Definitivamente eres una mañosa, sabes como conseguir lo quieres y no quiero imaginar como será cuando te lleve de compras más grande.

Una vez que compro todo lo que deseaba se fue en dirección a su casa, aunque cuando llego la pequeña ya estaba dormida. Al entrar vio que ya todo estaba arreglado y adornado, observo el árbol de navidad, los adornos así como el muerdago que colgaba de algunas de las puertas.

-Dobby, Kreatchen- grito el joven mago quien aun cargaba a la pequeña dormida en sus brazos

-Nos llamaba amo- hablaron ambos elfos al mismo tiempo

- Si, Dobby necesito que tengas lista la cena y la mesa puesta para la cena de navidad con los Lupin, recuerda agregar un lugar para ti y Kretchen

-Pero amo, Dobby esta bien en la cocina señor, el amo no tiene porque molestarse-

-Ni hablar Dobby, ambos estarán, además recuerda que si Hermione se entera que se negaron nos ira muy mal a los tres cuando regrese a la normalidad

-No señor, esta bien estaremos en la cena señor-

-Además les traje algunos regalos que ya deben estar en sus cuartos

-No señor, no debió haberse molestado- el elfo comenzó a lloriquear y acto seguido con un ploff desapareció y se puso s hacer lo que se le indico

- Muy bien Kreatchen de ti voy a requerir que arregles el cuarto mas grande para los Lupin ya que se quedaran con nosotros y por favor arregla la cuna que esta en mi cuarto

-Si amo-

-Ah y Kreatchen lo mismo va para ti te quiero en la cena – el elfo iba a objetar pero Harry se le quedo mirando y el elfo simplemente desapareció al igual que lo había hecho Dobby

Una vez que ambos elfos se fueron Harry miro el reloj que estaba en la chimenea, este marcaba que eran las 5 de la tarde, por lo cual dado que la cena empezaría como a las 9 decidió que sería mejor dormir un poco, pues estaba tan cansado de haber salido de compras.

Así que apareció una colchoneta y la coloco cerca de la chimenea, coloco unos cojines y se acostó con la pequeña tapándose con una frazada, era tanto su cansancio que el sueño lo fue venciendo poco a poco.

Cuando por fin despertó ya eran las ocho de la noche, y no se habría despertado, de no ser por el olor fétido que le llegaba, lo cual le indicaba que la pequeña ya necesitaba un cambio de pañal.

Se dirigió al cuarto con la pequeña y comenzó a limpiarla y retirarle el pañal sucio, aunque además le quito la ropa la envolvió en un toalla y la llevo a la tina de baño, ahí se quedo solo en bóxer y se metió con ella para poder bañarla, no demoro mucho pues aún tenia que hacer lo mismo con él. Al salir seco y vistió a la pequeña con el vestido verde.

-Muy bien preciosa ahora solo falta peinarte-

-peinal-

- Si, para que este más hermosa- la pequeña le devolvió una sonrisa y se dejo arreglar por él, al final decidió hacerle un peinado de media cola de lado y resaltando sus caireles- muy bien lista y te ves preciosa- al decir esto la pequeña sonrió de alegría y le dio un beso en la mejilla de agradecimiento.

- Kreatchen- Harry tomo a la pequeña de la silla donde estaba sentada y aguardo a que llegara el elfo

- Si amo-

- Necesito que la cuides mientras me arreglo por favor, los Lupin no tardan en llegar-

- Si amo Potter- dicho esto el elfo desapareció con la pequeña

Por fin desde que había regresado del colegio podía bañarse tranquilo y sin la preocupación de que cierta pequeñita se hiciera daño sin que el pudiera impedirlo, en cuanto termino de bañarse se vistió con un traje sastre color negro, debajo una camisa de seda, verde botella. La camisa la llevaba sin corbata y con algunos botones abiertos lo cual lo hacia verse atractivo.

Justo cuando bajaba las escaleras escucho como tocaban el timbre desesperadamente, el joven insistió a sus elfos en él abrir y con la pequeña en brazos abrió la puerta.

- T-tonks- la apariencia de la maga lo había espantado, pues su cabello al igual que sus ojos llevaban una tonalidad roja que realmente daba miedo, pero además lo sorprendente era que el pequeño Tedd al cual llevaba en brazos, parecía imitar a su mamá.

- HARRY JAMES POTTER Y HERMIONE JAN GRANGER, DONDE RAYOS ESTAN, NO CREAN QUE PODRAN SAFARSE Y ESCONDERSE DE MI, QUIERO Y NECESITO UNA EXPLICASIÓN COHERENTE Y YA-

- ¿Que te sucede TonKs?- pregunto Harry ya mas calmado, pues su cabello volvía a tener la tonalidad rosa chillón-

- QUE , ¿QUÉ ME OCURRE?-

- Exacto qué te ocurre-

-Esto es lo que me ocurre- le mostró un diario mágico en el cual había una foto de él y Herms en el parque esa tarde.

-Sigo sin entender-

-Lee lo que dice el periódico-

_Otra más del famoso Salvador_

_El día de hoy por la tarde se le pudo ver al famoso niño-que-vivió en compañía de una pequeña damita, sin embargo cual va siendo la sorpresa de esta reportera cuando descubre el asombroso parecido de la pequeña con la supuesta mejor amiga del señor Harry J. Potter, Hermione J. Granger._

_Pero eso no es todo, fuentes cercanas nos han informado que esta pequeña es nada más y nada menos que la hija de ambos. Así es, la pequeña quien se llama igual que la madre es hija de ambos. Bien Potter que nos dices a esto._

_Reetha Skeeter_

-Que rayos es esto- Decía el pobre chico, quien aun no asimilaba lo que acababa de leer

-Lo mismo digo yo- decía aun muy molesta – como es posible que Hermione y tu no nos dijeran nada- de nuevo su cabello y ojo regresaron al tono rojo, pero el llanto de la pequeña la hizo reaccionar.

-Mira lo que has hecho, ya pequeña es la tía Tonks no te va a hacer nada-

-Pelo se ve muy enojada- y se aferro al torso de éste, tapándose la cara, Harry molesto se dirigió a ella- estarás contenta de haber hecho llorar a una pequeña niña-

- Lo siento pequeña, pero ahora explícame todo-

Harry le dijo que le contaría todo, pero que necesitaba que Remus estuviera presente, no tuvieron que esperar mucho antes de que el requerido llegara.

Una vez que estuvieron los tres comenzó a contarles todo lo que había ocurrido en estos últimos días desde que Hermione había amanecido convertida en una niña de dos año y medio, claro omitiendo algunas cosas como la cena que tuvieron ellos la noche antes de la transformación o el incidente con la toalla.

-Como verán Hermione y yo no tenemos ningún hijo desconocido, ni ninguna aventura, ni nada por el estilo, pero yo no podía dejar que Hermione se quedara sola en el castillo o peor aún con Snape mientras se encuentra la cura para que regrese a la normalidad-

- Lo siento Harry, no se como pude creerle a esa tipa-

- Ok te perdono, pero ahora lo que me preocupa es que todo el mundo mágico leerá esto y se lo creerá-

-Si me permites darte un consejo Harry, deja que las cosas sigan así y no aclares nada, piensa que si alguien quería hacerte daño a ti o a ella, podría significarle una oportunidad el que ella no pueda defenderse para hacerle daño

- Tienes razón lo mejor será dejar las cosas así-

Después de aclarar todo lo que tenían que aclarar, decidieron que era hora de cenar, todos incluidos los elfos y los niños cenaron en la mesa principal.

- Bueno Harry, si no fuera porque te conozco bien te felicitaría, pero no creo que tu hayas hecho la cena o si-

- Me ofende que dudes de mis dotes como chef, pero efectivamente con todo lo que he tenido que hacer y soportar estos días yo no hubiera podido terminar la cena solo, en realidad fue Dobby quien hizo todo lo referente a la cocina y Kreatchen es el decorador-

Todos rieron y disfrutaron de los postres que había preparado el pequeño elfo, al terminar de comer decidieron descansar en la sala, colocaron a los pequeños en la alfombra que estaba colocada en el centro junto con algunos juguetes.

- Y dime Harry, que tal tu nueva experiencia como papá-

-No les acabo de explicar que todo eso es una farsa-

-No nos referimos a eso, o me vas a decir que no te has comportado como un padre con ella, después de todo sea o no tu hijo de sangre la responsabilidad de criar a un niño lo convierte a uno en padre

-Bueno si, lo siento- el joven se sonrojo ligeramente pues se había puesto a la defensiva sin tener necesidad de hacerlo- y si, ha sido un poco difícil pues el que alguien dependa de ti te hace cambiar muchas cosas, sobre todo la forma de ver algunas cosas.

- Dímelo a mi mira que el problema se lo llevan por lo general las mujeres pues no solo lidiamos con nuestros hijos, sino que además tenemos uno extra con nuestros esposos-

- Que insinúas cariño- dijo un poco molesto Remus

- Yo no insinuó nada cielo, al contrario, lo estoy afirmando-

El joven Potter solo los veía sonriente, y comenzaba a imaginar que quizás cuando todo este embrollo se arreglara el y Hermione tendrían su propia familia y sus pequeñas discusiones como el matrimonio que tenía en frente de él, pues a pesar de todo el sabía lo mucho que se querían ambos. En ese momento bajo su mirada hacia los dos pequeños y su sonrisa se incremento al imaginar que aquellos niños eran hijos de él y Hermione.

Seguía en su mundo de fantasía de Potterlandia, cuando comenzó a ver como el pequeño ted tenía el color de su cabello negro y sus ojos color verde esmeralda, el niño había heredado los poderes de methamorfomágo que tenía su madre.

Pero lo que no le agrado fue que Hermione parecía muy entretenida con el pequeño, hasta podría afirmar que coqueta, y lo peor vino cuando vio como el pequeño se acercaba peligrosamente al rostro de ella.

- "Eso si que no Teodore Lupin"- pensó Harry- "seré tu padrino y serás mi adoración-continuo levantándose de su asiento – "pero esta pequeña no la besa nadie mas que yo"

Como todo príncipe de armadura brillante, rescato a la princesa de las bruces del dragón que iba a comérsela, lo que el no había visto era que los otros dos adultos había terminado su discusión en el momento que lo habían visto levantarse.

Pero además Remus Lupin había reconocido una mirada igual a la de su difunto amigo, misma que dedicaba a cualquiera que se acercara a su chica, y al decir cualquiera incluía a sus amigos.

Por lo cual estallo en unas inmensas carcajadas que dejaron a todos los presentes más confundidos que nada- Vaya Harry, nunca creí que un niño de tan sólo 2 años provocara en ti los mismos celos que le provocaba a tu padre, que cualquier chico que no fuera él se le acercara a tu madre- y continuo con la risa.

-No le veo la gracia Remus-

- No, tu no, pero es que hay que ver como has reaccionado para que entiendas como es que me causa tanta gracia-

El colmo fue cuando al licántropo se le agregaron las carcajadas de su esposa y hasta las de su hijo, pero la última gota del vaso fue que la pequeña se uniera a las risas.

- Y luego yo soy el traidor, si como no-

Después un buen rato decidieron que ya era muy tarde y debían regresar a su casa, además el pequeño ya estaba completamente dormido.

- No se preocupen, quédense a dormir -

-No Harry, no queremos molestar-

-No sería ninguna molestia, esta tarde le pedí a Kretchen que arreglara una de las habitaciones más grandes para que pudieran quedarse los tres-

- Gracias Harry, pero el pequeño solo duerme cómodo solo, pero no tanto como para dormir sólo en una habitación-

- No se preocupen, Kreatchen-

- Si amo-

-Necesito que por favor pases la cuna que se encuentra en mi cuarto a la habitación donde se quedarán esta noche ellos-

- Si amo Potter-

A los pocos minutos el elfo regreso explicándoles que ya había hecho el favor que se le había solicitado.

- Buenas noches Harry-

- Buenas noches-

Cuando se dirigía a las escaleras se detuvo y miro a la pequeña en sus brazos.

-Quien diría que tu serías la causante de que hasta el que un pequeño se te acerque me causen unos celos terribles, será acaso porque te amo, llegaras a amarme tu tanto como lo hago yo, o ya lo estas-

En ese momento alzo la cara y vio que estaban debajo de un muérdago por lo cual se agacho y beso los pequeños labios de la niña

- Te amo Hermione – con esa ultima frase y pensamiento se dirigió a su habitación y tal y como lo había estado haciendo los día anteriores coloco a la niña pegada a la pared colocando algunos cojines para la protección de la pequeña.

Como no quería despertarla, y sabía que si lo hacía de la manera tradicional lo haría, utilizo un hechizo que hizo que su ropa fuera cambiada por una cómoda pijama, después hizo lo mismo consigo y se acostó abrazando a la pequeña- buenas noches Herms-

Al día siguiente al despertar sintió a sus pies varios bultos, y se dio cuenta de que eran los regalos de navidad, se disponía a abrirlos cuando una pequeña lechuza negra con tres motitas blancas entro por la ventana con un sobre en el cual se podía distinguir una hermosa caligrafía.

Intrigado porque no conocía al dueño de la lechuza, y porque a pesar de que ya la había entregado no se iba lo cogio y leyó la carta.

_Potter:_

_Se qué es lo que le ocurrió a tu novia, así como quién lo hizo y la manera en volverla a la normalidad._

_Mi deber es decírtelo, debes hacerlo lo antes posible o se quedará así y tendrá que vivir toda su vida de nuevo._

_Por el momento solo puedo agregar que aunque no tengas idea de quién soy yo, yo sí, y te debo más de lo que crees, es por eso que deseo ayudarte, búscame en el colegio regresando de vacaciones, en las canchas de quiditch._

_Lo olvidaba yo también pertenezco a Howarts. Confía en mí._

_ATTE: L.N._

**Lían Potter**

**Que les pareció, dejen review prometo contestarlos pero denme su opinión. Besos hasta la próxima.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Antes que nada, creo que es necesario pedir una gran disculpa a toda la gente que seguía mi historia, ya que la descuide durante bastante tiempo. Sin embargo últimamente al estar leyendo de nuevo fics en esta página me encontré con varios que me gustaron y no están terminados y la frustración me recordó que yo misma no he terminado las tres historias que tengo, mi idea es ir haciéndolo una por una, comenzando con "Mi PeQuEñA HeRmS", "Atrevete a Aceptarlo" y por último "La voz del deseo".**

**Espero contar con su apoyo nuevamente y que les guste, no crean que no he leído sus reviews, de hecho a Paburo SilverGhosT Yuy y laviflames les agradezco de corazón bastante sus críticas constructivas, pues leí de nuevo los capítulos que había subido y me di cuenta de que tenía errores de ortografía y redacción, no soy experta pero espero haber mejorado, iré editando los capítulos anteriores, ya empecé con el capítulo 1.**

**AHORA SÍ me he puesto como meta cada dos semanas publicar un capítulo nuevo y editar otro de los ya colocados. Por cierto en esta ocasión he mencionado en la parte final agradecimientos a aquellos que seguían el fic y dejaron mensajes ¡GRACIAS!,los leí de nuevo y me animaron mucho.**

**¡Ahora si! Dedicado a la memoria de Eduardo Castro Vazquez (q.p.d. te amo)**

**Mi PeQuEñA HeRmS**

**Capítulo 5.- Lecciones, desapariciones y encuentros**

_Potter:_

_Se qué es lo que le ocurrió a tu novia, así como quién lo hizo y la manera en volverla a la normalidad._

_Mi deber es decírtelo, debes hacerlo lo antes posible o se quedará así y tendrá que vivir toda su vida de nuevo._

_Por el momento solo puedo agregar que aunque no tengas idea de quién soy yo, yo sí, y te debo más de lo que crees, es por eso que deseo ayudarte, búscame en el colegio regresando de vacaciones, en las canchas de quiditch._

_Lo olvidaba yo también pertenezco a Howarts. Confía en mí._

_ATTE: L.N._

-"Quién rayos es L.N., será una trampa, no sé, pero acudiré a esa cita"- Harry se levanto de la cama cuidando de no despertar a la pequeña, se dirigió a su escritorio y escribió una contestación breve colocándosela a la lechuza negra en su pata para que se la enviara a su dueño.

Al girar observo con ternura y amor a aquella pequeña y juró que la devolvería a la normalidad y entonces haría las cosas bien para que formará parte de su vida.

-Toc, toc- escucho unos golpes detrás de la puerta, se dirigió a ella para abrirla y encontró a una muy sonriente Tonks –

-¡Buenos días Harry!, siento despertarte-ella creyó que la cara de confusión se debía a eso- pero el pequeño Ted quería venir a jugar con la pequeña –

-¡No te preocupes Tonks, ya estaba despierto!- sin embargo le extraño no ver al susodicho en manos de su madre- y dónde esta él-

- Jajajaja Ted muy glasioso- ambos se giraron hacia la cama, donde alcanzaron a ver como el pequeño cambiaba constantemente el color de su cabello y de sus ojos para impresionar a su nueva amiga, Tonks miraba la escena muy enternecida pero Harry por el contrario, estaba a disgusto de que le robaran la atención de su pequeña

-Hey pequeñuela, que Harry también es muy divertido- la alejó del pequeño bribón, como le decía internamente y la recostó en la cama, comenzó a hacerle trompetillas en la barriga, hasta que una sonora carcajada lo interrumpió y no precisamente de su pequeña

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!-

- No encuentro la gracia Tonks-

-Tú no, pero yo por el contario si, jajaja, es que Harry, haces imposible el que uno no se burle de tus celos para con un niño de casi tres años

- ¡No son celos! "A quién engañas Potter, por que ni tu te la crees"- el pobre tenía que debatir con su tía, porque a final de cuentas Remus era como un tío para él y Tonks era su esposa, además amiga de él, y por si fuera poco con la vocecita interior que adoptaba la voz de Hermione, eso no podía ser humanamente justo, pensó él

-¡Ok, si tú lo dices!- enseguida tomó a su pequeño de la cama y se disponía a salir del cuarto, no sin antes hacerlo enojar un poco más- ¡Vamos hijo, antes de que tu tío se olvide de que eres un niño, que además es tu padrino y te quiera golpear o algo peor, sólo por querer la atención de tú pequeña tía!- un cojín azoto en la puerta ya cerrada

- ¡Celoso yo ja, y de un niño menos!-

-Hagui oso- atinó a decir la pequeña mientras inclinaba su cabecita

-No cariño, no oso, celoso- la tomó en su brazos y la coloco frente a él- y te confesaré algo, si, quizás si estoy celoso, pero por que eres mía-

-Hems tua- le preguntó inocentemente la pequeña

-Si, mia-

-y Hagui mío- pregunto la pequeña mientras colocaba sus manos en su rostro

-¡Claro que soy tuyo!- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla obteniendo una hermosa sonrisa de la pequeña

- Ahora bien pequeñaja, tú y yo, tenemos que arreglarnos para salir con tus tíos y ese bribón que tengo como ahijado-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Una hora después Harry bajaba al comedor para desayunar con ellos y con la pequeña, ante la mirada atenta de todos la coloco en la periquera que había comprado para darle de desayunar, le ato el babero al cuello y llamo a Kretchen para que le llevara las papillas que había comprado

-Harry un consejo, no…-

- Descuida Tonks, creo que si he podido bañarla, cambiarle el pañal y hasta peinado, darle de comer será pan comido-

- Creo que deberías escucharla-

-También tu Remus, recuerda que también como hombre has hecho lo mismo que estoy apunto de hacer yo-

-Por eso mismo te digo que la escuches el…- si embargo Harry lo interrumpió antes de siquiera escucharlo

-Créanme, se lo que hago- se volteo y comenzó a darle su papilla

-Luego no digas que no te lo advertí- comento algo resignado el licántropo

-¡Hombres!- resoplo muy molesta Tonks

-Mmm no quelo- la pequeña frunció la boca y giro su cabeza al lado contrario de la cuchara

-Anda peque esta deliciosa-

- No, no, no, no- insistía la pequeña

- ¡Vamos hermosa!- decía el joven mago mientras aplicaba su mirada más seductora, logrando levantar la ceja de más de uno de los presentes- mmm mira que rica sabe "dios, con razón a los niños no les gusta comer esto, es horrible"- sin embargo fingió que le agradaba para convencerla- delicioso

- ¿a Hagui gusta?- pregunto inocentemente la pequeña

-Si mucho- pobre, si al menos hubiera escuchado a Tonks

- Pue Hagui comelsela- en ese momento metió las manos a la papilla que tenía justo frente a ella y comenzó a arrojarla a la cara del moreno salpicando todo a su alrededor, incluida ella- jajajajaja

- Pequeña pícara-

-¡Te lo dijimos!- soltaron ambos adultos y comenzaron a reír-

**- * - Mientras tanto, en otro lugar del mundo mágico una hora antes - *-**

_Efectivamente, no tengo idea de quién seas ni de por que deseas ayudarme, lo que si te puedo asegurar es que acudiré a esa cita, pero si tratas de engañarme y le sucede algo malo a ella nunca te lo perdonaría y te enfrentarás a mi._

_Harry Potter_

-¡Vaya, que desconfiado resultó el cara rajada!-

-Mmm, ¿por qué despierto y mi hermosa novia no esta en mi cama?- un adormilado chico se dirigió hacia la misteriosa dueña de la lechuza negra y la rodeo por la cintura, haciendo a un lado su largo y rizado cabello para depositar un beso en su hombro- qué haces levantada tan temprano, se supone que son vacaciones

-Lo sé, pero llegó carta de Potter-

-Sigue sin ser una excusa convincente, ya te preocuparás cuando regresemos a clases, ahora regresa conmigo a la cama-

-Sé que para ti no es tan importante, pero se lo debo, además es lo único bueno que me…- no pudo terminar ya que su novio comenzó a besarla con urgencia y al mismo tiempo con amor, ambos caminaron hacia la cama olvidándose de todo y de todos.

**- * - De regreso a Godric's Hollow - *-**

Después de que Kretchen limpiara el comedor y de que Harry se hubiera bañado junto con la pequeña por segunda vez en el día, estaban todos reunidos en la sala

- Supongo que la próxima vez escucharás cuando alguien te de algún consejo- decía irónicamente Remus, mientras los pequeños jugaban ajenos a todo

- Si, lo admito, la próxima vez haré caso-

- ahora déjame que te de un par de consejos cuando alimentas a un niño- Decía su tía

-Número 1: Es mejor que tú mismo prepares las papillas, o en su defecto tu elfo, utiliza cosas saludables y ricas, en pocas palabras algo sano y delicioso es una buena opción como alimento-

-Número 2: Procura tener algún objeto que la distraiga y que mantenga todo el tiempo sus manos ocupadas, ojo, sobre todo algo que no pueda causarte a ti daño alguno-

-Número 3: No sólo utilices un babero para el niño, también colócate uno a ti, al menos algo que ensucie y puedas quitare después con la ropa intacta, sobre todo si tienes que usarla en el trabajo, o mejor aún, aplica un hechizo que evite que te manches, después de todo, sus ventajas debe tener el hecho de ser magos-

-Número 4: JAMÁS, JAMÁS dejes el plato con la comida a su alcance, de lo contrario, como ya tú mismo comprobaste, terminaras sucio y batido hasta las orejas-

- Pudiste habérmelo dicho antes- rezongo el morocho enojado

-Ja, pero si ni siquiera quisiste escucharme, _descuida Tonks, creo que si he podido bañarla, cambiarle el pañal y hasta peinado, darle de comer será pan comido- _imitando perfectamente la voz a lo que él mismo había dicho e incluso ironizándolo más cambiando el color de sus ojos y cabello haciéndola parecer una versión femenina de él.

-Bueno, pero no insististe demasiado- antes de que su esposa matará a su sobrino, Remus intervino

-Que les parece si mejor nos damos una vuelta por el Callejón Diagon, estoy seguro de que podremos disfrutar de las atracciones mágicas que habrá por ser navidad-

-Si, tienes razón, será divertido que vayamos todos juntos, sirve que paso a saludar a los gemelos-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Al llegar al callejón, los cinco se dirigieron al local de los gemelos "Sortilegios Weasley" (NA: obvio en este fic ambos hermanos ingeniosos permanecen con vida) al entrar vieron a los hermanos probando lo que suponían eran sus nuevos inventos.

-¿Qué hay Harry?- saludaron al mismo tiempo

- Hacia mucho…- empezó Fred

-que no nos visitabas- y terminó George para no variar

- ¡Wow!, que calladito se lo tenían Hermione y tú- mencionó Fred señalando a la mini gryffindor

- Fue como una puñalada al corazón el enterarnos que tenías una hija por el profeta- dramatizo el gemelo- y no de la boca de un buen amigo y socio

-¡No crean en todo lo que se publica!- refuto el colocándo a la pequeña en el suelo para alegar- esa niña de la foto no es hija mía, es Hermione, ella fue hechizada y ahora luce como una pequeña de año y medio-

-Jajajaja, descuida Harry ya mamá nos contó lo que ocurrió en la cena de navidad-

- Si de hecho no me sorprendería que esa tal Rita Scrimer o como se llame reciba un vociferador por parte de nuestra madre-

- Y si ya lo sabían , porque el molestar a Harry- pregunto una muy molesta Tonks

-Lo siento, pero no pudimos…

-… evitar gastarle una broma- ya no sólo era ella la que los miraba con mala cara, también Harry lo hacia

-Lo sentimos, era solo una pequeña broma, pero para redimirnos te daremos una dotación de nuestros nuevos inventos

-Mmm, me lo pensaré-

-Por cierto, ahora que los vemos, mamá nos pidió que los invitáramos a pasar el año nuevo con nosotros-

-Obvio la invitación es también para ti Remus y tu familia, y no aceptamos un no por respuesta-insistieron ambos gemelos

- No puedo asegurar nada, pero le enviaremos un mensaje a Molly- respondió Remus

-Pero mientras tanto, es hora de irnos- Harry se dirigió a ambos hermanos.

-Por cierto Harry, tenemos también una dotación de…-

- … nuestros nuevos inventos para Hermione-

-Ni hablar, son muy riesgosos para ella, ahora que vuelva a la normalidad podrán hacerlo, MIENTRAS NO- dejo dicho tajantemente

- Descuida Harry, esta dotación es parte…-comenzó Fred

-… de nuestra nueva línea infantil, estos sortilegios están…-

- … diseñados especialmente para niños de 6 meses de nacidos… -

-… hasta los 6 años de edad-

- Ya he dicho que no-

-¡Vaya Harry, creo que te has tomado muy enserio la responsabilidad de cuidar a Hermione!-

- ¡Más que eso, creo que pareces su papá y comienzas a exagerar!- esos comentarios no ayudaron mucho a que cambiara de opinión.

- ¡Además crees que venderíamos algún producto que no fuera confiable!

-¡Tenemos un prestigio que mantener!- decían ambos molestos- y ya los hemos probado, incluso los hemos usado en nuestros sobrinos-

- Esta bien dénselo, pero si algo ocurre, me encargaré de que cuando ella regrese a la normalidad los enfrente- y se agacho para tomar a la pequeña en brazos, con el único inconveniente de que la pequeña ya no estaba.

Harry buscó por toda la tienda sin hallarla, desesperado salió y comenzó a buscarla, sin lograrlo.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Un joven y apuesto rubio caminaba por el callejón Diagon en busca de su novia, finalmente se detuvo frente a la tienda de las "comadrejas" como él les decía a los propietarios, para poder checar el artefacto "muggle" que ella le había dado, y ver en dónde se encontraba.

Estaba ocupado en recordar como funcionaba aquel cacharro llamado "célula" "caléndula" o algo así cuando sintió un jalón sobre su pantalón a la altura de su pierna. Agacho su rostro y se encontró con el rostro más tierno que hubiera visto en su vida, una pequeña niña de rizos castaños le sonreía desde el suelo.

-¡Hola preciosura!, que haces tan sola en estas calles- la tomo en su brazos y la alzó para colocarla a su altura- mira que cualquiera te puede robar-

-Ulon- respondió la pequeña niña colocando sus manitas sobre su rostro

-No se que sea eso pequeña ni como se coma, jajaja, pero yo me llamo Draco- le sonrió a la pequeña

-¿Laco ulón?- preguntaba con su ya característica inclinación de cabeza y apuntándolo con su dedito.

- Draco, Draco Malfoy- repitió con la esperanza de que lo imitará, logrando ponerla pensativa

-Laco, Laco ulón- menciono nuevamente

-Ok, seré Draco hurón para ti-

-¡Laco ulón!- aplaudió emocionada por haber ganado una sonrisa afirmativa

-Aunque claro está será un secreto entre tu y yo, me lo guardarás- la miró intensamente a los ojos- tengo una reputación que cuidar como "El dragón" que dicen soy

- ¿Laco pada los nemas?-

-¡Exacto!, ¿sabes? eres una hermosa e inteligente muñeca- le planto un beso en la mejilla, ocasionando un sonrojo en la pequeña- si no fuera por que tengo una hermosa novia te esperaría unos 20 años más- le dijo guiñándole el ojo.

-Por tu bien, espero sea sólo una broma Malfoy- el rubio se giro inmediatamente con el rostro de un culpable.

-Jajaja, obviamente no va en serio- se acercó a su novia y le planto un beso- yo a la que amo, es a ti Lían, ¿ a caso estás celosa?

-Por supuesto que no – le sonrió y devolvió el beso- ¿Quién es esa niña que me roba tu atención?- le preguntó ya con tranquilidad

-No sé, me la encontré aquí, no he tenido oportunidad de preguntarle-

-¿Habla?- observo asombrada

- Si, es muy lista- sonrió orgulloso a pesar de no conocerla de nada

- Mmm, creo que ya no podrás averiguar por el momento de quién se trata-

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Mira en tus brazos- al volver la mirada, el rubio se dio cuenta de que la pequeña ya se había quedado dormida, logrando sacar una mirada de ternura y preocupación por la pequeña

-Supongo que ya terminaste con tus compras- decidió cambiar abruptamente de tema.

Lían sabía que a su novio no le gustaba demostrar debilidades como sentimentalismos delante de los demás, finalmente así lo habían criado, pero ella sabía como era en realidad.

-Si, así es-

-Bueno entonces puedes acompañarme y ver si encontramos a la familia de esta pequeña-

-Ok, te acompaño-

Draco se acomodó mejor a la pequeña y comenzaron a caminar preguntando si alguien la conocía o a su familia, un viejo mago cerca del callejón Knockturn les dijo que era su nieta, pero ninguno de los dos confió en él, por lo que se alejaron.

-Ya es tarde Draco, y no hemos encontrado a nadie que la conozca- le decía una ya agotada Lían pues ya comenzaba a anochecer

-Si quieres aparécete en la casa y después te alcanzo-

-Draco ya es tarde, tú también debes estar agotado al igual que yo- insistió- además ya hemos buscado por todos lados, mañana con calma regresamos y buscamos a su familia-

-Pero …- la mirada de su novia termino por convencerlo así que con un simple giro de su mano y varita los tres aparecieron en la mansión de los Malfoy.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Después de haber buscado en toda la tienda Harry salió desesperado a buscar por el callejón Diagon y cerca del callejón Knockturn, sin hallar a su Herms. Lo único que sabía es que al parecer no estaba sola y que alguien la había encontrado, y eso si se podía fiar de un viejo mago loco.

-¡Vamos Harry, ya es tarde, es mejor que regresemos a casa!- le decía un agotado y preocupado Remus.

-No puedo, si quieres alcanza a Tonks en la casa, yo seguiré buscando-

-¡Harry!-

-¡QUE NO REMUS, NO ENTIENDES, NO QUIERO NI PUEDO QUEDARME SIN ELLA, ERA MI RESPONSABILIDAD Y NO LA CUIDE!- soltó enfurecido

-¡Cálmate, se la impotencia que sientes!, pero no puedes hacer nada en ese estado, vamos a casa, descansa y mañana temprano regresamos a buscarla-

-Y si le sucede algo, y si tiene hambre o frío- miro desolado a su amigo y tío.

-Dicen por ahí que las malas noticias son lo primero que llegan, si le hubiera pasado algo malo ya lo sabrías-

-Pero…-

-Anda vamos, te aseguro que alguna persona buena la encontró, sabes lo perspicaz que es ella, te aseguro que no se fue con cualquiera-

- Esta bien, pero si le pasa algo yo… no se que voy a hacer, la amo Remus, es todo para mi- el licántropo lo abrazo y los hizo aparecer en Godric´s Hollow.

Informaron a Tonks sobre lo poco que habían logrado, Kretchen le dio un té a Harry lo cual ayudo a que durmiera.

-Pobre esta muy preocupado- decía una muy triste Tonks

-Si lo sé, no solo lo siente por la persona que ama, sino de una manera paternal-

-Ojalá Hermione este bien-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Mientras que ajena a todo esto, la pequeña Hermione descansaba en medio de dos personitas que sin ella saberlo, eran quienes podrían ayudarla...

**Lían Potter**

**Espero Que no sea demasiado tarde y que puedan seguir leyendo el fic, gracias por sus comentarios, realmente me motivaron:**

**miko, ****Sakura Marie Li-Cullen****, ****Fabi Green****, ****Lyls Ami G.P****, ****Paburo SilverGhosT Yuy****, ****verodelprado****, ****Jay Amaya Haughton****, ****LadyHinaDayi****, ****MakiMalfoy****, ****Paty Felton 19****, ****gaby-9-6-95****, ****AndyPG****, ****Aru Black Michaellis****, ****diahpg****, ****BlackWolfMexicali****, ****karyn1****, ****laviflames****, ****Mirialia Paolini****, ****Takahashi Karumi**** , ****dArKaNgEl1911****, ****harryPeru****, ****Perse B.J****, ****NTde LUPIN****, ****anita675****, ****Erk92****, ****alex potter granger****, ****dark dragon Hades****, ****Blake Knight****, ****Zhareni****, ****el santo pegaso****, ****camii granger****, ****nanecl****, ****sakuragui****, ****maju2022****,, ****Ludmy**** y ****la dama de la luna**

**Deseo que les haya gustado el capítulo, yo me divertí y emocione escribiendo de nuevo sobre esta historia.**

**Por cierto Lían es un personaje creado por mí, lo hice para el primer fic que escribí, el cual por cierto nunca he publicado, de ahí mi seudónimo jajaja. Alguien me pregunto por ahí que era lo que tramaba ella, sólo diré que no es un personaje que este en contra de la pareja. **

**Por otro lado me han preguntado si Hermione recordará o no las cosas, no puedo responder esa pregunta, porque arruinaría la idea que tengo para el capítulo final, si digo algo.**

**Con respecto a Draco, en esta historia no será el malo, pero tan poco tan bueno, ese lado suyo solo se lo deja a la pequeña Herms y a su novia.**

**P.D. ¿Que tal la redacción y ortografía?, ¿mejoró? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Lo prometido es deuda, a dos semanas de continuar esta historia aquí les traigo el capítulo 6.**

**Por cierto gracias a las personitas que me dejaron un review y aprovecho el final del capítulo para aclarar algunas dudas.**

**¡Ahora si! Dedicado a la memoria de Fausto Eduardo Castro Vázquez (q.p.d. te amo)**

**Mi PeQuEñA HeRmS**

**Capítulo 6.- ¡Dragón que escupe fuego… no quema!**

-Mmm- el joven rubio despertó al sentir la calidez de un cuerpo sobre el suyo acompañado de unos labios hambrientos que comenzaban a realizar un recorrido desde su boca hasta su cuello- así dan ganas de despertarse-

-Si, pues ya era hora, mira que desperté con unas ganas de comerme un dragón a la plancha- la joven acariciaba y besaba el cuerpo de su novio con un deseo no solo físico, era muy bien correspondida, ya que éste le devolvía las caricias con el mismo ímpetu- ¿qué te parece si tu y yo nos damos los buenos días como corresponde?-

Mientras decía esto se separaba un poco de él, deslizando en zigzag su dedo índice sobre el pecho masculino al tiempo que le dedicaba una mirada cargada de sensualidad y sugestión mientras mordía su labio.

- Creo que me agrada bastante la idea, es más, yo quiero de desayuno mi postre favorito- la tomo de la cintura y la giro para cambiar de posición quedando al mando- tú –se agacho y capturo sus labios en una sensual mordida, al dirigir sus labios hacia su oreja le llego un olor fétido que poco a poco comenzó a aumentar, hasta el punto en que ya no pudo aguantarlo más, obligándolo a separase de su delicioso postre.

-¡Que rayos es esa peste!- al girarse al lugar de donde provenía ese aroma, recordó lo sucedido el día anterior, pues una pequeña maraña de rizos descansaba junto a ellos.

-¿Qué ocurre, por qué te detienes?- preguntaba ansiosa su novia mientras giraba al mismo lugar que él- es verdad, tenemos compañía- en ese momento lo aparto con un ligero empujón- vaya Malfoy sabía que eras perverso, pero no me imaginaba que tanto, mira que seducirme delante de una pequeña niña- trato de decirlo con la mayor seriedad posible- jajaja- pero no aguanto.

-Muy graciosa señorita, pero yo no vi que te resistieras en ningún momento- la soltó y se acerco a oler a la pequeña, en el momento que coloco su nariz junto a ella percibió aún más el olor- ¿qué rayos le dan de comer a los niños hoy en día?

-No seas exagerado, es normal que huela así, ahora se útil y aparece lo necesario para poder cambiarla

-¿?- su rostro reflejaba que no sabía nada de lo que hablaba-

-¡Hombres!- con un movimiento de su varita hizo aparecer un pañal, unas toallas y talco- listo, ahora cámbiala- de nuevo su cara de "¿?" – ok, por esta única ves la cambiare yo, pero ni creas que tendré que hacerlo cada que sea necesario, nos turnaremos-

Mientras cambiaba por primera vez en su vida un pañal, le iba explicando al rubio como debía hacerlo correctamente.

-¡Listo!, ahora a deshacernos de este pañal- mientras giraba hacia él para entregar el cuerpo del delito lo vio tomar rápidamente a la pequeña que ya se había despertado.

-Muy bien, mientras lo haces esta preciosura y yo tenderemos la cama- la sonrisa socarrona que le dirigió le hizo darse cuenta de que Draco la había estafado para evitar hacerlo él, pero ya le tocaría probar la suya.

Al salir su novia de la habitación llamo a su elfina Rinky y le ordeno (n/L: perdón?, como que le ordenó n/D: no amor, claro que quiso decir pidió verdad ¬¬, n/a: lo siento, olvidaba que tu novia era miembro oficial del P.E.D.D.O o como se llame) pedía que hiciera la limpieza del cuarto.

-Muy bien bombón, ahora somos tu y yo- le sonrió- ¿hoy me dirás como te llamas?

- chamas?-

- Si tú nombre-

-nombe- la pequeña inclino su cabeza y en su mirada se percibía que realmente estaba pensando en la respuesta- Hemi

-Aimy-

-Hemi-

-Emmy-

-¡Hemi!- grito ya molesta

-Ok, creo que esta vez el que no entiende nada soy yo, pero que te parece si yo te sigo llamando bombón- le dijo al tiempo que le daba un beso en la mejilla ruborizándola

- bobon?, yo bobon de Laco hulón-

-Si mi bombón, jajaja, pero que no te oiga Lían- y comenzó a lanzarla al aire a una distancia corta para después sujetarla

Para cuando Lían regresó ya todo estaba en orden.

-¡Tramposo, charlatán!, en fin ya sabes que vamos a hacer, o mejor dicho que harás- puntualizo con una sonrisa maliciosa

- A qué te refieres con que qué voy a hacer, que no me ibas a ayudar a averiguar quién es la familia de la niña-

-Sí, pensaba ayudarte, pero acabo de recordar que tengo algo urgente que hacer, es más, lo más probable es que regrese hasta el 31 de diciembre (recuerden que Hermione desapareció el 25, y hoy es 26, en la historia)-

-P-Pero, pero …- dijo atónito

-Nada amor, lo siento, lo más que puedo hacer por ti es decirte unas cosas básicas-

- P-Pero, pero …- continuaba estupefacto

- Pañales y toallas, es necesario que las compres, no tienes idea de cuanto, ropa, papillas, mamilas, fórmula para niños de su edad (leche en polvo)….

-Espera, dónde rayos consigo todo eso- habló finalmente el joven rubio

- De donde más, de una tienda para bebés ¿por qué no eres un mago normal?- (n/A: Jajaja no lo pude evitar, frase de los personajes de la familia peluche)

- Es qué yo sólo no puedo- decía muy asustado

-No te preocupes te anotaré todo en una lista, junto con la dirección de una tienda mágica- al ver la palidez del rostro de su novio decidió compadecerse de él- muy bien seré una buena novia y escribiré a la tienda con el pedido para que te lo envíen, a demás pediré a Rinky que busque entre tus cosas de cuando eras bebé para que nos consiga ropa que podamos usar en una niña, mientras me meteré a bañar y haré lo mismo con ella, así que tu consigue que alguien te prepare una papilla para darle de desayunar.

Como lo prometió mando una nota a la tienda y en menos de 10 minutos ya tenían lo que necesitaban, pidió a Rinky que buscará ropa que pudieran usar en la pequeña y se metió a bañar con ella.

Al salir del bañarse encontró junto a su ropa la ropa para la pequeña, se trataba de un pantaloncito color beige, una camisa sport blanca y un suéter verde olivo con la imagen de un dragón estilo anime y unos zapatos a juego con el.

- ¡Que mona te ves! Ya me imagino a Draco con esta vestimenta- al terminar de cambiarla , hizo lo mismo con ella- ahora como toque final te pondremos una diadema

-¡Vaya! La mujer y la niña más guapa que haya visto nunca-

-Muy bien, toda tuya, es necesario que estés muy atento con ella, es una bebé-

-¡Ya lo sé!, ahora ya vete, no que te urgía-

-Esta bien, sólo un último consejo, cada que vayas a darle de comer procura usar un mandil o algo que te cubra-

-Eso es cosa de mujeres, para qué lo necesito- decía un indignado Draco, pues como podían poner en duda su capacidad para cuidar de niños

- No digas que no te lo advertí- decía muy seria- ahora, te amo, nos vemos después- le dio un beso en los labios y desapareció.

-Muy bien bombón ahora a desayunar, qué tan difícil puede ser eso- (n/A: alguien más siente que esto es un deyabú) (n/H: si yo, y no puedo esperar para leer lo que le va a pasar jajajaj)

Diez minutos después, media papilla encima de su rostro, y otra mitad dentro del estomago de la pequeña Hermione, Draco comprobaba "qué tan difícil era dar de comer a una niña"

- ¡Muy bien lo admito, yo y mi bocota!- le decía a una sonriente Hermione- ahora tendré que bañarme de nuevo y cambiarte-

Después de asearse y utilizar un hechizo para limpiar las ropas de ella se sentó con la pequeña en su regazo.

-¿Sabes?, me ayudaría mucho saber quién eres, no puedo evitar sentir que te conozco

-¿Conoces?, Laco me conoce-

-¿Qué tontería verdad?, nunca he tenido amigos, ni personas que deseen estar a mi alrededor por cariño, siempre fue por interés, hasta que conocí a Lían, y ahora a ti-

-Mi-

-Si, a ti- de pronto soltó una sonora carcajada- jajaja, si el cara rajada, la comadreja o la sangre sucia me escucharan seguro que les da un infarto o ataque de risa

-Sangue chuchia?, bombón no ser chuchia-

- No pequeña, mo me refiero a ti-

-Hemi no sel sangue chuchia, ya no sel más tu bobón Laco-

-Pero si yo no te lo digo a ti-

-Laco hulón no decil sangue chuchia, o bobón ya no quelelo-

-Esta bien, no diré nunca más sangre sucia, la llamare por su nombre, Hermione, te parece

-Hemione no sangue chuchia-

-No, ya no-

-Muy bien, Hemi quelel a Laco hulón de nuevo- sonreía la pequeña

-Jajaja, quién lo diría, ves lo que haces en mi- se acercó a ella y le susurró- recuerda que todo esto es un secreto entre los dos- mencionó sellándolo con un beso en la miejilla

-Secleto-

Durante todo el día vivió una experiencia nueva tras otra que al mismo tiempo lo hizo sentirse vulnerable, pues nunca había tenido a su alrededor muestras de cariño, ternura, inocencia y risas cerca de él, ni siquiera cuando el tenía esa edad.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Mientras tanto en Godric's Hollows ese mismo día horas atrás**

Un joven se despertaba con una sensación de vació en su pecho, que aumento al recordar lo que había ocurrido el día anterior, quería creer que todo había sido una horrible pesadilla de la cual podría despertar en cualquier momento. Aún sin ánimos de levantarse de la cama comenzó a escuchar que golpeaban la puerta, pero decidió ignorarlo con la esperanza de que, fuera quien fuera se marchara y lo dejara en paz.

-¡Harry, Harry! ¿estás despierto?- su tío Remus estaba parado junto a su cama tratando de llamar su atención- sé cómo te sientes, pero tienes que levantarte y ser fuerte-

- ¡No me digas que sabes lo que siento!, era mi responsabilidad y la perdí, le fallé una vez más, primero con sus padres y ahora con ella-

-¡No claro que no lo sé, si el hecho de tener un hijo e imaginar que algo pudo pasarle durante la guerra me hace ponerme en tu lugar!- le soltó el adulto ya molesto- o el hecho de haberle fallado a tres de mis mejores amigos los cuales están ahora muertos-

Esto lo hizo reaccionar y darse cuenta de que estaba siendo injusto con su padrino y con Tonos.

-Lo siento Remus, es sólo que no puedo ni quiero imaginar en manos de quien fue a caer-

-No te preocupes Harry, levántate, aséate, cámbiate y desayuna- le ordenó- después tú y yo buscaremos nuevamente por todo Londres tanto en el mundo mágico, como en el muggle hasta que demos con ella, ya verás que para cuando estemos celebrando la llegada del año nuevo todo esto se nos olvidará y será un mal sueño-

El discurso había logrado animarlo, su padrino tenía razón, él debía ser fuerte por él y Hermione, tenía que estar bien para encontrarla, porque claro que iba a traerla de vuelta sana y salva y todo sería parte del pasado.

Hizo todo lo que le habían ordenado rápidamente y bajo a desayunar con un semblante lleno de esperanza listo para salir a buscar a su Hermione.

Desgraciadamente a pesar de que los dos primeros días así había sido al finalizar el tercero sus esperanzas comenzaban a morir poco a poco nuevamente.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Mansión de los Malfoy**

El primer día había sido tan agotador que al final había permanecido en casa con la pequeña sin poder salir a buscar a la familia de ella.

En el segundo decidió salir con la pequeña a un parque muggle, pues no quería que los molestaran mientras paseaban y disfrutaban.

-¡popumpio!- aplaudía la pequeña

-Muy bien, columpio será- tomando su pequeña mano y paso a paso la llevo hasta el columpio especial para bebés que había, sin embargo por preocupación o por evitarse un llanto innecesario utilizo un hechizo para evitar que la pequeña se llegará a caer-

El resto de la tarde se la pasaron en los juegos, la resbaladilla, la caja de arena, en fin la pequeña cayó rendida, por lo que nuevamente se excuso de la búsqueda alegando que la pequeña necesitaba descansar.

El tercer día comenzó a notar que su pequeño bombón comenzaba a comer menos y sonreír menos.

-¿Qué te sucede preciosa?- se dirigió a ella como siempre lo hacía

- Tiste, me sento tiste-

-¿Por qué?, ¿no me quieres?-

- quelo a laco hulón, pelo… estano a…- no pudo terminar pues comenzo a llorar-

-Sh, calma, ¿a quién extrañas?

- A mi Hagui-

- ¿A quién?-

-A mi Hagui, Hagui Podder- Draco se quedó mudo, no podía ser, su pequeño y precioso bombón no era otra que la "sangre sucia", no, había prometido ya no llamarla así.

Era Hermione, no sabía que hacer, se había quedado mudo, pero al escuchar el lastimero llanto nuevamente comenzó a arrullarla, al final la pequeña se durmió en sus brazos.

-¿De verdad eres Hermione Granger bombón?- la miro buscando respuestas, en ese momento no sabía si era por la revelación que acababa de tener o por qué, pero comenzó a ver rasgos de la maga en ese pequeño bulto que sostenía.

-Perdona por lo que voy a hacer, pero necesito comprobar si realmente eres quien creo- con su varita realizó el hechizo de legeremancia para poder ver sus recuerdos, a pesar de no poder ver recuerdos en su estado normal, verificó que era ella al ver imágenes de ella al cuidado de Harry.

-Vaya Potter y yo somos más parecidos de lo que creemos, igual de obstinados, orgullosos, quién lo diría jajaja- esto último lo dijo al ver un recuerdo muy similar al que compartía con él –

-Así que lían tenía razón, esa pequeña comadreja te hechizo- continuaba pensando.

No sabía como reaccionar, siempre había sido cruel con Potter y con ella, la realidad era que su enojo era con él, pues había rechazado su amistad prefiriendo la de esos dos insignificantes, pero realmente nunca sintió odio por ella.

Le había hecho confesiones a esa pequeña que a ninguna persona le había expresado, ni siquiera a su novia. El estaba ya seguro del hechizo "infantum parvulus", sabía que tenían que actuar rápido o no podrían regresarla a la normalidad, pero para ello tenían que recuperar su libro, y eso solo podría ser si estaban en Howarts, donde seguramente tendría el libro la pelirroja.

-Sé que te parecerá tonto, pero quizás podamos llegar a ser amigos, y aunque que no sea así, te ayudaré- continuaba diciéndole mientras ella seguía dormida- quien lo diría jajaja "dragón que hecha lumbre… no quema"- acostó a la pequeña una vez mas en su cama y comenzó a escribir una carta y la envió con su lechuza- mañana volverás con él pequeña, aunque confieso que empezaba a encariñarme contigo.

Al despertar decidiò aprobechar el tiempo que le quedaba para pasar con ella, pidiò a Rinky que la bañara como había hecho estos últimos días. Al terminar le pidió le pusiera un vestido que le había comprado el día que salieron al parque.

Le leyó cuentos ese día, jugó con ella, hasta que llegó el momento de partir.

-Muy bien hermosa, es hora de partir-

-¿Padtid?-

-Si pequeña, te espera tu Harry-

-¡Hagui!- grito emocionada la pequeña, acto seguido la apretó mas hacia su pecho y desapareció de su mansión para aparecerse en el parque muggle.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**28 de diciembre por la noche**

**Godric's Hollows**

Ya no podía más, tres días sin poder escuchar y ver aquella sonrisa infantil, de verdad que la extrañaba, se desvistió y metió en la ducha pues necesitaba ese baño no sólo para relajarse, para pensar en que hacer, al salir escucho el golpeteo en la ventana, era una lechuza gris, tomo la carta y ansiosamente comenzó a leerla.

_Potter:_

_Hace tres días me encontré con una pequeña en el callejón Diagón, no sabía de quién se trataba hasta hace unos minutos, nada más y nada menos que Hermione Granger._

_Descuida ella esta bien, te veo mañana a las 6:00 pm en el parque muggle que está detrás del callejón, no lleves a nadie o no te entregaré a la niña, es obvio que al no decirte quién soy, desconfías de mi, pero no hay otra opción, o asistes sólo o no la verás de nuevo._

_ATTE: M_

-¿Quién rayos te tiene hermosa?, no importa si es una trampa me arriesgaré.

A la mañana siguiente se levanto he hizo todo como lo venía haciendo estos últimos días, se vistió, desayuno se despidió de Tonks, el pequeño Tedd y salió con Remus.

-¿Qué sucede Harry? te noto mas animado que en todos estos días-

-Creo que hoy la encontraremos, casi puedo apostarlo- decía mientras estrujaba la carta que llevaba en el bolsillo- por eso creo que hoy deberíamos separarnos, será lo mejor-

Después de que el aceptara su propuesta lo mando lo más lejos posible del callejón Diagon para que no pudiera entorpecer el rescate de su amiga.

Al ser impaciente como era no pudo evitar pasar toda la mañana y tarde en el parque a la espera de encontrar a su pequeña. Cuando por fin eran las 6:00 pm en punto escucho un ruido a sus espaldas y volteo, quedándose completamente en shock al ver a quién menos hubiera esperado encontrarse.

-¿Tú?- en automático sacó su espada y apuntó hacia él- Malfoy

-¡Hagui!- aplaudía emocionada la pequeña- ¡Laco, es mi Hagui!

- ¡Tranquilo Potter!- le espeto fríamente, para enseguida cambiar su semblante a uno de ternura- si bombón, es tu Harry, como te lo prometí-

-"Potter, bombón" "qué rayos pasaba ahí"- Harry tenía una digna cara de sorpresa- ¡Qué paso con el cara rajada o la sangre sucia!-

-Hagui, no sangue sucia, Hemi bombón-

-"Vaya que vale la pena ver el rostro desencajado de Potter"- comenzó a reírse- Jajaja que malos modales Potter, verdad bombón- le dio una sonrisa complise a la pequeña- es una larga historia-

-Hagui goselo- eso si que lo había terminado por hacer rabiar, porque rayos Malfoy abrazaba tan ansiosamente a SU Hermione y para rematar le decía bombón.

-Mira Potter, no tengo ganas de pelear, solo vine a traer a bombón contigo, pues comenzaba a ponerse triste, y no me gusta verla así-

Dicho esto le dio un beso, sobra decir que a parte de lo que ya sentía por esa pequeña que era un cariño de hermano mayor o algo por el estilo, que ni el mismo definía aún, lo hacía para hacerlo enfurecer.

-Bueno preciosa es hora de que te vayas con él- le dio un último abrazo y un beso- pórtate bien pequeña, no des tanta lata, y no te desaparezcas de nuevo-

La pequeña tomo su rostro entre sus pequeñas manitas y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Hermi quiere a Laco, gacias- y en vos baja le dijo al oído- Laco ulón te quielo-

En ese momento Draco le entregó a la pequeña a Harry, sin embargo, antes de irse le amenazo.

-Si vuelves a perderla la encontraré y no te la regresaré- Harry frunció el ceño, eso si era para echarse a reír, Malfoy amenazándolo por la seguridad de la "sangre sucia Granger"- cuídala de la comadreja, esa sólo quiere hacerle daño, búscame en el colegio y te ayudaré a devolverla a la normalidad- finalmente el rubio desapareció.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Mansión de los Malfoy**

Al aparecer en su mansión una traicionera lágrima resbalo por su mejilla, si embargo la cálida mano de su novia la borro de su rostro y lo abrazo

-Tranquilo, sé que te recordó a tu fallecida hermana Shapira-

-Fue mi culpa, no debí demostrarle a mi padre que tenía sentimientos por ella, él jamás perdono la aventura de mi madre, por ello la desapareció-

-Descuida algún día la encontrarás-

-Eso espero, si no fuera por ti, nunca hubiera recordado a mi hermana-

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

-Bueno pequeña, creo que realmente me has sorprendido, lograste domar al dragón, jajaja- la abrazo y beso- aunque te confieso que de nuevo estoy celoso, jajaja

- Laco amigo, yo lo quielo-

-¿Y yo, yo qué soy?

- Mi Hagui- y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, para después quedarse dormida.

Al llegar a casa con la pequeña en brazos, la familia Lupin se alegro, Harry envió una lechuza a la familia Weasley y a Luna para avisar que ya la habían encontrado, sin decir nada más subió a su recamara y se acostó abrazado a su pequeña.

Los siguientes días antes de la víspera de año nuevo transcurrieron normalmente para todos, el 31 como habían aceptado la pasaron en compañía de los Weasley y los Lupin, Harry ya no se apartaba ni un segundo de Hermione lo que aumento la irá de cierta pelirroja.

A la mañana siguiente el 1º de Enero, se despertó nuevamente con una pila de regalos para él y para la pequeña, lo que más llamo su atención fue un paquete con el emblema de los Malfoy, al abrirlo encontró un colgante con la figura de una dragona de escamas color azul zafiro y una pequeña carta.

_Potter:_

_Este colgante es un regalo para mi pequeño bombón, así que espero verla con el, además forma parte de mi familia y trae un conjuro que la protegerá de aquellos que quieran dañarla, sobre todo de magia, no deshace hechizos que ya hayan hecho efecto antes de ponérselo, pero si evita los que surjan después de traerlo puesto._

_Draco Malfoy_

_P.D. Recuerda buscarme en cuanto regreses_

Vaya que era la navidad más extraña que hubiera vivido, sin embargo por alguna extraña razón sabía que podía creer en él, así que le coloco el colgante y lo probo, solo por si las dudas, con un hechizo de nivel bajo y comprobó que el hurón decía la verdad.

En unos días regresaría a Howarts y por fin podría comenzar a buscar la cura para su pequeña amiga.

**Lían Potter**

**HARRYSEX**** : Gracias, ojala te continúe gustando**

**merylune****: Muchas gracias, no deserte, simplemente termine de leer el libro siete y me deprimió un poco que la autora no los haya dejado juntos, eso y en especial la muerte de mi abuelito bajo la inspiración, pero aquí estoy, gracias por tus comentarios, y pues les costará confiar en ellos sobre todo en el hurón, pero más adelante tendrán un papel importante. Qué opinas de este Draco?**

**Miko Dark of the Moon**** me da gusto mantenerte en el público, espero este capitulo te haya gustado.**

**HGHP95**** espero que continúe atrayendo tu atención los giros que dio en este capítulo la historia.**

**Sakura. si bastante, pero espero que te siga gustando.**

**Guest: Valió la pena la espera, espero que si, Gracias por tu apoyo n_n**

**anita675**** Hola, me da gusto tenerte aun entre los lectores del fic, si, la tenía bastante abandonada pero de nuevo aquí estamos. Por cierto mientras se mantenga hechizada no es conciente de sus recuerdos como adulta ni su vida pasada, pero tiene ciertas sensaciones sobre la gente que la rodea, tanto buenas, como malas.**

**De nuevo gracias, no olviden dejar sus comentarios que son el motor de la historia y espero que les haya gustado este Draco, ya que dista mucho de cómo lo ponen en el libro y en otras historias, aunque no perderá la esencia de su personalidad pues molestará a Harry y a Ron como siempre, es parte de su naturaleza jajajaja.**

**Nos vemos el martes 26 de marzo con el siguiente capítulo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola, aquí estamos ya con el capítulo 7, les agradezco mucho a los 12 review, me inspiraron mucho, de verdad espero les guste el capítulo.**

CONCURSO

Ha llegado la hora de un pequeño concurso, aquellos que quieran participar la única condición es que respeten las reglas:

De qué trata, escribir una anécdota de ustedes o de algún niño que conozcan, cómica, que yo integraré a uno de los siguientes capítulos, obvio con el debido reconocimiento al ganador, además de mencionarlo en el fic será el afortunado en leer tres días antes de su publicación dos de los capítulos nuevos de está historia, ya que se le enviarán a su correo , qué les parece, por cierto la fecha límite para enviarlo será el 9 de abril.

Por cierto algunas notas y agradecimientos al final.

**¡Ahora si! Dedicado a la memoria de Fausto Eduardo Castro Vázquez (q.p.d. te amo****)**

**Se me olvida, yo tan distraída, edite capítulos uno y dos, los demás lo haré entre hoy y mañana, pues cambiaré algunos detallitos, que se me han pasado, lo malo de dejar de escribir durante bastante tiempo jajaja. Ya no los entretengo más, jajajaja a leer se ha dicho chicos.**

**Mi PeQuEñA HeRmS**

**Capítulo 7.- Extraños hallazgos**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mansión de los Malfoy

_Flash Back_

_Al aparecer en su mansión una traicionera lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, sin embargo la cálida mano de su novia la borro de su rostro y lo abrazo_

_-Tranquilo, sé que te recordó a tu fallecida hermana Shapira-_

_-Fue mi culpa, no debí demostrarle a mi padre que tenía sentimientos por ella, él jamás perdono la aventura de mi madre, por ello la desapareció-_

_-Descuida, algún día la encontrarás-_

_-Eso espero, si no fuera por ti, nunca la hubiera recordado-_

_End Flash Back_

Lían Potter pensaba en lo ocurrido unas noches atrás, al final había decido apoyar a su novio con la responsabilidad de encontrar a la familia de la pequeña que encontraron en el callejón, sin embargo al aparecerse donde él vivía no lo encontró por ningún lado.

_Flash Back 28 de diciembre_

_Eran las seis de la tarde cuando llegó a la mansión de los Malfoy ese día, pero en lugar de encontrarlos a ellos se topo con una nota de parte de Draco._

_Lían: _

_Conociéndote como lo hago, sé que al final has decidido regresar a ayudarnos, sin embargo como podrás darte cuenta ya no estamos._

_Sin dar más rodeos, el motivo es que ya descubrí quién es está niña, así que he ido a entregarla, regreso más tarde._

_P.D. Te amo_

_- ¡Vaya, vaya, al final no le fue tan mal sin mi!- una sonrisa surcaba sus labios al releer la nota, sobre todo al llegar a la parte del te amo, cualquiera que viera al nuevo Draco se iría de espaldas, amoroso y tierno no eran cualidades que alguien utilizará para describir al rubio- jajaja yo igual te amo-_

_Mientras esperaba la llegada de su novio se paseo por la habitación de ambos en busca de alguna pista que él le hubiera dejado sobre el nombre de la pequeña._

_Esos días que estuvo alejada de ellos no pudo evitar tener la sensación de que ya había visto a esa niña antes, pero por más que intentaba no lograba recordar en dónde._

_Se acerco a la cómoda donde Draco solía dejar sus cosas personales , buscando encontró aquella foto de ellos dos que tanto le gustaba, sabía que la guardaba junto al retrato de su mamá, sin embargo al sacar las dos fotos una tercera cayó al suelo, al levantarla quedó asombrada pues era el retrato de Draco y una bebé a la cual extrañamente reconocía, al verla más de cerca un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza._

_- ¿Qué rayos sucede aquí?- el retrato era mágico era obvio, al ver como la figura se movía mostrando a dos pequeños jugando entre ellos, uno sin dudarlo era Draco, sin embargo lo que la dejaba anonadada era la pequeña que estaba a su lado._

_El cabello de la pequeña era de un tono castaño, rizado, el cual le llegaba a penas a los hombros, sus ojos eran color ámbar. _

_-¡No puede ser, está pequeña niña, es la misma con la que Draco ha estado estos días!- la pobre aún no lograba salir del asombro, cuando cayó en la cuenta de que si la niña de la foto estaba acompañada de Draco, en este momento tendría más o menos su edad, volteo la foto para ver si encontraba algún dato, encontrándose con una inscripción._

"_Shapira y Draco Malfoy_

_Mis amados hijos_

_Narcisa Malfoy"_

_La joven le daba vueltas una y otra vez a todo lo que acababa de descubrir, pero no recordaba haber escuchado sobre aquella niña en alguna de las ocasiones en las que su familia visitará a los Malfoy, en cuanto él regresara tendría que explicarle muchas cosas._

_La única explicación que podía encontrar en ese momento era que aquella pequeña había muerto, pero seguía existiendo un misterio para ella, ¿quién era esa niña? que le era tan familiar, pues de sobra sabía que ella nunca había visto a Shapira Malfoy y mucho menos hablar de ella._

_Seguía en sus cavilaciones, cuando un sonido atrajo su mirada hacia el centro de la habitación, Draco acaba de aparecerse, inmediatamente se percato de la solitaria lágrima que rodaba sobre su mejilla, por lo que se acercó a abrazarlo, tratando de reconfortarlo intercambiando unas cuantas palabras._

_End flash back_

Después de ese breve diálogo entre ellos, Draco se había recostado en la cama atrayéndola con él, gran parte de la noche estuvo sollozando sin decir nada, por lo que decidió averiguar que ocurría al día siguiente, pues no era el momento oportuno.

Pero eso le había sido imposible, los dos siguientes días se despertaba y ya no lo encontraba a su lado, el joven se la pasaba todo el día en el ático revolviendo y buscando algo, que ella no sabía de qué se trataba.

La mañana del 31 ya harta de su actitud decidió enfrentarlo al fin, no podía seguir ocultándose de ella, era su novia y merecía saber que estaba ocurriendo. Se levantó, se baño y vistió en menos de media hora y se dirigió más decidida que nunca al ático para hacerlo.

Al llegar lo encontró en un rincón frente a un baúl que revisaba una y otra vez ansiosamente como si la vida dependiera del contenido de aquel.

- ¡Draco!- levanto la voz pronunciando el nombre con seriedad para llamar su atención- ¿me quieres decir, qué rayos te pasa?- el aludido levanto su mirada del contenido de aquél baúl y la poso sobre la suya- no sé qué sucede, llevas dos días sin siquiera dirigirme el saludo, se supone que soy tu novia, la persona que amas y en la que confías – le dijo acercándose con cada palabra hacia él- o es qué acaso algo cambio y no me he enterado, me preocupas no se qué te ocurre-

-Lo siento, de verdad lamento si te he preocupado, pero necesitaba respuestas-

- Sobre Shapira- asevero la morena, mientras que el la miraba con extrañeza

-La noche anterior no reparé demasiado en el nombre que mencionaste, sin embargo, ¿cómo es que sabes de ella?- pregunto asombrado- ni siquiera yo la recordaba, hasta que encontré esa…

-Foto- completo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Cuando regresé para ayudarte con lo de esa niña, me puse a buscar en el cuarto si habías dejado alguna pista sobre ella y su familia, pero no halle más que la foto que esta en la cómoda de tu lado- el joven se debatía entre contar lo que sabía o no hacerlo, pero como ella le dijo, era su novia y tenía el derecho de hacerlo.

-Shapira es o era mi media hermana, no sé que le ocurrió-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?, ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?- preguntó asombrada- yo por más que trato de recordar no puedo verla en las fiestas que hacían tus padres, ni en las ocasiones que yo vine a esta casa de pequeña-

- Yo tampoco la recuerdo completamente- comento con tristeza- pero después de qué murieron mis padres, como bien sabes por sugerencia tuya, he estado revisando qué cosas conservábamos del señor oscuro y me tope con esa foto y este baúl, la foto me la quede, sin embargo no quise indagar más, hasta que me tope con esa pequeña-

-¿Por qué?-

-¿No es obvio?- la joven maga hizo un gesto de afirmación- esa pequeña me la recordó, y quizás lo hubiera dejado así como si nada hubiera pasado si no hubiera descubierto de quién se trataba-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Si hubiera sido una bebé de verdad no importaría, después de todo mi hermana tendría tu edad, ya que es más chica que yo- la joven trataba de averiguar a dónde quería llegar su novio- pero era una bebé hechizada, su forma real es la de una chica de 20 años-

En ese momento Lían recordó dónde y en compañía de quien había visto a la pequeña.

-¡Hermione Granger!- grito la joven- pero cómo, ella tiene tu edad y no son gemelos

- En realidad no tiene mi edad, yo tengo 21; como sabes mi papá quería que yo me hiciera amigo de Potter para podérselo entregar al señor oscuro desde el primer año, por lo que retraso mi entrada a Howarts hasta los 12 años, así fue como logre entrar al colegio el mismo año qué él-

-Pero…-

-En realidad mi hermana y yo nos llevamos un año-

- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? no es algo fácil de asegurar-

-Estos días estuve revisando todo el contenido de este baúl y me encontré con los diarios de mi madre, donde narra como es que la obligaron a casarse con mi padre, pese a que ella amaba a otro hombre, mago igual, pero a pesar de pertenecer una familia pura, contaba con varios squib en sus ramas, por ese motivo su familia no le permitió casarse con él-

- Pero eso no te dice nada-

-No fue lo único, mi madre cuenta como fue que dejo de ver por mucho tiempo a ese hombre, dos meses después de mi nacimiento se reencontró con él y mantuvieran una relación amistosa, hasta que un mes después sucumbieron a la tentación y se entregaron el uno al otro sin medir las consecuencias, mismas que un mes después mi madre descubrió-

-Estaba embarazada- no fue una pregunta, era una afirmación.

-Mi madre se asustó, sabía lo que mi padre haría con el bebé al descubrir la verdad, pero no tenía corazón para deshacerse de la criatura por lo que pensó en hacerla pasar por un Malfoy-

- ¿Le contó a este hombre lo que ocurría?-

-Al principio del embarazo no, se dejaron de ver, por lo que mi mamá siguió con el engaño, cuando nació la bebé mi padre comenzó a sospechar de la niña, pues no poseía ninguna característica física de los Malfoy, pero mi mamá trataba de darle excusas a mi padre, que aparentemente el aceptaba, aunque siempre estuvo receloso, por eso era tan frío con ella-

- ¿Y qué paso?, ¿descubrió el engaño?-

-Según los diarios de mi madre, no-

-¿y entonces, por qué crees que Hermione puede ser tu hermana?, ¿por qué eso te atormenta verdad?-

- Mi madre dice que a los cuatro años, para disgusto de mi padre era un niño my sensible que vivía pegado a su hermana, por lo que decidió enviarla con unos parientes, mi madre vivía atormentada de que alguien descubriera la verdad, por lo qué busco al papá de mi hermana y le contó de ella, así que entre los dos planearon la manera de que ella se fuera con él-

-¿Tu madre iba a abandonarte?- exclamó horrorizada

-No, mi madre sabía que si me dejaba con mi padre seguiría sus pasos, por lo que prefirió dejar a uno de sus hijos con su padre-

-Tú hermana-

-Sí, mi madre sabía que ella estaría segura con él , pues no era simpatizante de los mortífagos, así que fingió la muerte de mi hermana, cuando ella era llevada con otros familiares fue asesinada por unos bandidos en el camino, o esa fue lo que investigó el ministerio, quién sabe de qué manera logró que creyeran eso-

-Pero, cómo pudo hacerlo-

-Ella prefería perderla a saberla muerta, así que él se la llevo y nunca volvió a saber de ella-

-¿Y tú padre?

- El simplemente omitió ese incidente en nuestras vidas, ya que nunca sintió cariño por esa bebé, así que mostro dolor ante los demás, pero en realidad no fue importante para él-

-Eso no explica, qué te hace pensar que Granger sea tu hermana-

- Se parecen demasiado, lo único que sé, es que el padre de mi hermana se llama o llamaba Oberón G-

- ¿Por qué no contratas un investigador mágico?-

-¿Y eso, para qué?

- Si dices qué el padre de tu hermana es puro, será fácil de rastrearlo, ¿cuántas familias puras que su apellido empiece con G conoces?, además al ser un investigador mágico será más fácil que pueda encontrar información sobre él-

-Tienes razón, acompáñame, iremos en este momento en busca de uno- se levanto y tomando la mano de novia desapareció.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Por fin las vacaciones de invierno concluían, el momento de regresar a Howarts había llegado, eran 4 magos los que estaban ansiosos por regresar a aquél castillo tan misterioso y tan anhelado.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Godric's Hollows

-Muy bien pequeña, quédate quieta, necesito que te portes como nunca, mientras guardo todo lo que vamos a necesitar en el colegio-

-Vamo- decía la pequeña mientras veía como el joven mago revisaba y guardaba sus cosas.

Finalmente después de media hora Harry tenía todo su equipaje guardado, así que dirigió su atención a la pequeña que debería estar en su cama, pero que no estaba.

-Rayos Hermione, ¿dónde te metiste?- por suerte el joven mago se sabía un hechizo rastreador, bendecía el momento en el que su mejor amiga había insistido en que se lo memorizará.

-Ajá, te encontré-

-enconte jajaja- la pequeña estaba en su habitación, la de ella cuando era una chica de 20 años.

-¡Latosa!, ¡que traes en tus manos!- la pequeña jugaba con lo que parecía ser un viejo álbum de fotografías-

-Taes, fotos- decía emocionada

-Herms si algo le llega a pasar a tus cosas, por mucho que hayas sido tú, estoy seguro que ardera Troya, y qué de una u otra forma me culparás a mí- decía preocupado tratando de quitárselo de sus manos

-cupable, no doy, mío de Hems- decía la pequeña haciendo unos tiernos pucheros-

-A no pequeña, no me embaucarás, le temo más a tu ira de grande que la de pequeña- aunque esos pucheros si que lo ablandaban- ya sé, ¿si te doy un beso me lo das?-

-Beso, me das un beso-

-Si- la pequeña le dio un beso y le entregó el álbum, logrando tirar una foto, al recogerla se quedo extrañado, en esa foto habían dos Hermione idénticas a la que tenía en sus brazos, no sabía cómo era eso posible, acaso le jugaban una broma sus ojos.

Se aplico un hechizo así mismo para limpiar sus anteojos, pero en la foto seguía habiendo dos niñas idénticas.

-¿Qué sucede Herms, por qué hay dos niñas idénticas a ti?- la pregunta fue lanzada sin esperar respuesta, después de todo su pequeña amiga no podría contestarle.

Tomo el álbum y lo guardó en su baúl, ya tendría tiempo para averiguar la razón, lo más importante para él era devolver a la normalidad a su amiga. Así que término de guardar las cosas, dejando a la mano su capa de invisibilidad y con la ayuda de los elfos domésticos se apareció en la estación King Cross con su baúl y la niña, ya había pedido a los elfos que llevaran las cosas de la pequeña directamente a Howarts.

Una vez en la estación tapo a la pequeña ocultándola de los demás y se dirigió a buscar a sus amigos dentro del tren.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Expreso a Howarts

Una joven pelirroja estaba inquieta y al mismo tiempo ansiosa, hacia unos minutos había tenido un altercado muy extraño con una joven, que la había amenazado con delatarla.

- ¿Quién rayos se cree esa tipa para amenazarme?- sin embargo analizo sus palabras- es qué acaso ella sabe lo de la estúpida de Granger- comenzó a reírse- jajaja no es posible, no deje nada que me delatara-

O si lo había hecho, esa duda comenzó a crecer dentro de su cabeza, el libro estaba en buen lugar a resguardo de la demás gente, sin embargo no se podía confiar, si Harry descubría que ella era la culpable de lo que le ocurría a Hermione ahora sí que la despreciaría, junto con toda su familia.

-No, no debo preocuparme, nadie se imagina que yo estoy detrás del hechizo, pero por si las dudas cubriré mis huellas- con esa idea se relajó un poco más y se quedó platicando con sus amigas con toda tranquilidad.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mientras que en otro vagón Lían Nott entraba bastante furiosa al compartimento donde la espera su novia.

- ¡estúpida comadreja!- gritaba furiosa

- ¿Qué ocurre?-

- La muy desgraciada se atrevió a burlarse de mí cuando la amenace con contar lo que sabía-

-Tranquila, pronto se caerá su teatrito, y no tendrá más remedio que regresar a su madriguera para esconderse, y devolveremos a bombón a su forma original-

-Aún crees que podría ser tú hermana, ¿cierto?-

- Sí, pero ya lo averiguaremos, y lo sea o no, esa comadreja pagará por lo que hizo, aparte del hechizo, nadie le roba a un Malfoy y se va como si nada hubiera ocurrido. El rubio abrazo y beso a su novia para tranquilizarla.

-Y si trata de hacerle daño, y ni tú, ni Harry, ni nadie puede defenderla-

-No te preocupes, por eso le regale ese collar en año nuevo, la protegerá de cualquier magia-

-¿y de lo físico?-

-Eso si no puede evitarlo, pero para eso estaremos alertas, ahora descansa.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Harry por fin había encontrado a Ron y a Luna en uno de los vagones del tren, entro, cerró y hechizo las puertas para que nadie entrara ni pudiera escuchar lo que ellos conversarán.

Había decidido no contarles nada a sus amigos con respecto a lo que había pasado con Malfoy, hasta no hablar nuevamente con él. Así que platicó con ellos de una manera normal, hasta que Hermione intervino.

- Laco hulón, etaño Hagui- decía la pequeña con pucheros

-¿Qué significa eso Harry?- pregunto Ron

-Que quiere un biberón – su amigo acepto la respuesta sin embargo, luna lo miraba de una forma muy extraña.

-A mi me parece que extraña a su hurón- Harry palideció- aunque quizás tengas razón, de dónde sacarías un hurón- el color regreso a sus mejillas, la había librado momentáneamente.

**Lían Potter**

**¿Qué les pareció?, ¿les gusto?, no olviden dejar sus comentarios.**

**Les confesaré que yo si me emocione al escribir el capítulo y para que vean que soy buena adelanto el título del siguiente:**

**¿Hermanos?**

**Creo que deja bastante a la imaginación, ¿no creen?. Serán o no hermanos, he ahí la duda, jajaja n_-**

**No olviden el concurso, espero ansiosa a los participantes.**

**Ahora los agradecimientos y contestaciones a aquellos que me inspiran a continuar este fic con sus comentarios:**

**merylune** : Ya somos dos las que amamos a Draco jaja, ¿te gusto el capítulo?, ¿qué opinas de la historia de Draco?, ¿te ánimas a entrar al concurso? espero que si, ¿serán hermanos Draco y Hermione?, jajaja, lo siento, creo que te bombardee de preguntas

**Perse B.J :** Pues ya esta, la hermana de Draco es sangre pura, aunque media hermana finalmente, ¿Qué opinas? ¿Qué piensas de este capítulo? cumplió tus expectativas, espero que si.

**anita675 :** Hola, si yo también amo que la pequeña regresará a sus brazos, y ni hablar de lo que opina ella, gracias por tus mensajes nena me animan bastante.

**Drys-1:** hola, gracias! :-9

**HGHP95**: Gracias!, no esta vez será hasta terminarla, jajaja, regrese inspirada, y con su apoyo más.

**Miko Dark of the Moon:** Me da gusto haberte hecho el día, solo me queda darte las gracias pues fue mutuo ;) espero te gustará igual este capítulo.

**karean :** Que alegría que te fascine, y aquí esta la actualización.

**Barby24119:** Hola, gracias por tu comentario n_n

**Lun Black :** Jajaja si, como dirían mis maestros, andas con hambre pues te comes las letras, que te pareció el capítulo, menos dedazos jajaja, espero que sí.

**Guest:** Ya somos dos, después de Harry es mi segundo chico favorito jajaja y si para el próximo capítulo habrá más acción, gracias por los ánimos n_n se agradece bastante.

**naj:** Me da gusto saber que te gusta la historia, y pues aquí esta el siguiente capítulo.

**DaniLi :** Si sería algo fantástico ver a un Draco en su pose de hermano celoso jajaja, capítulo actualizado jajaja.

**Y por supuesto a aquellos que leen pero no han dejado comentarios espero que les haya gustado también, besos.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Antes que nada diré que la mayoría de los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, quizás habrá uno que otro pero se los aclararé a lo largo de la historia. Eso si el rumbo de la historia me pertenece**

**Recuerden que HOY 9 de ABRIL era el último día para el concurso, mañana elegiré al ganador, por lo cual en el próximo capítulo será donde lo mencionaré, los dejo con la historia.**

**¡Ahora si! Dedicado a la memoria de Fausto Eduardo Castro Vázquez (q.p.d. te amo).**

**Mi PeQuEñA HeRmS**

**Capítulo 8.- ¿Somos hermanos?**

En cuanto habían bajado del tren Hagrid se acercó al grupo conformado por Ron, Luna y Harry (recuerden que a Hermione la cubren con la capa de invisibilidad).

-¡Hola chicos, que gusto tenerlos de vuelta!- el gigante movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, comprobando que no los estuvieran escuchando, al ver que nadie lo hacia, continuo- ¿y dónde esta la pequeña Hermione? –

- Harry la tiene oculta bajo su capa de invisibilidad- respondió Luna imitando el mismo tono de vos de él.

- Recuerda, en el colegio los únicos que sabemos lo que pasó somos nosotros tres, Madam Pomfery, la Profra. McGonagall, el Profr. Sanape y tú- agregó Harry- "_sin olvidar contar al hurón"_- pensó.

- Ah s-si e-es verdad, olvidaba ese detalle- el gigante se sonrojo, pero inmediatamente se compuso y se mostro serio- bueno Harry, el motivo de que este aquí no sólo es para saludarte, la profesora McGonagall me pidió que te dijera que vayas directo a la torre de Gryffindor y esperes en el cuarto de premios anuales con la pequeña a que te envíe un mensaje para reunirte con ella.

-Muy bien – sin tener más que platicar Harry y sus amigos se dirigieron al colegio, al llegar al castillo, se separó de sus amigos y se dirigió a la torre de Gryffindor como se lo habían pedido.

Al llegar a su habitación descubrió a la pequeña y la coloco en la cama.

-¡Ahora si hermosa!- se acercó a ella hasta dejar su cara frente a frente- tú y yo hablaremos seriamente-

-¿Habalemos?-

-No puedes mencionar al hurón frente a la demás gente- soltó un suspiro- al menos hasta que sepamos que se trae entre manos-

-¿No hablal de mi Laco hulón con naie?- preguntó con tristeza la pequeña.

- Lo siento hermosa pero no, sé que te pone triste y verte así me pone a mi mal, pero no puedo complacerte- la tomo en sus brazos- aunque si a ti te hace feliz verlo te dejaré hacerlo-

-¿Lo plometes Haggy?-

-Lo prometo hermosa- como premio la peque le obsequio un beso en su mejilla.

-Plof, señor Harry Potter, señor, la profesora McGonagall quiere hablar con usted señor- el pequeño elfo Dobby apareció frente a Harry- yo cuidaré de la pequeña señorita-

- ¿Dobby, sabes quién es esta niña?- preguntó Harry- si señor, la profesora McGonagall le explicó a Dobby quién era, y le dijo a Dobby que le diera a Harry Potter el recado, mientras que Dobby se quedaría a cuidar de la pequeña señorita, señor-

-Muy bien Dobby, te la encargo mucho-

-Si señor, Dobby cuidara de la pequeña novia de Harry Potter- Harry quería interrumpir al elfo para corregirlo de su error, pero lo que le dijo lo calló- Dobby sabe quién le quiere hacer daño, pero Dobby no la dejará-

-¿Cómo que alguien le quiere hacer daño?- le preguntó- ¿quién?-

-Dobby no puede hablar señor, pero Dobby puede decirle que esa persona es cercana a usted, por eso Dobby calla señor, pues fue alguien que ayudo a Dobby, y Dobby no es mal agradecido, pero Dobby protegerá a sus amigos- las últimas palabras del elfo lo dejaron pensativo- señor vaya, apresúrese, Dobby cuidará de la pequeña- Harry iba saliendo del retrato cuando el elfo lo detuvo- por cierto señor la contraseña de la gárgola es jalea de limón-

Harry se rio, pues sin duda alguna su antiguo director había influido en esa contraseña, al llegar al despacho de la nueva directora de la dijo a la gárgola y subió por las escaleras.

Toc, toc.

-¡Adelante Potter!- la profesora McGonagall estaba sentada en la silla que le correspondía y con seriedad se dirigió a él- aún no hemos podido dar con la posión o hechizo que revierta lo que le sucedió a la señorita Granger, es por eso que lo he mandado llamar-

-¡Pero..!- sintió como algo se oprimía dentro de él- ¿qué haremos?

-Por lo pronto necesitamos que se mude a otra torre, no puede seguir en la de Gryffindor si alguien descubre a la señorita Granger cuando este sola, podría tratar de dañarla y no habría quien lo detenga-

-Eso no es problema, yo puedo cuidar perfectamente de ella-

-Y no lo dudo Potter, pero no la puede llevar a todos lados, ni siquiera oculta bajo esa capa suya- la miro asombrado de que estuviera consiente de ella- siempre lo supe, Albus me lo contó, en fin, no puede llevar a la pequeña con usted bajo esa capa a todos lados-

-Pero…-

-Nada, imagine que en plena clase sin que se percate cae a un caldero, o en sus partidos de quidittch piensa llevarla en la escoba-

-No, pero…-

-Mire, si lo quiero mudar de torre es para que usted mismo elija a dos personas que lo acompañen- al ver que le prestaba atención continuo- esa torre anteriormente fungió como resguardo a los premios anuales de Gryffindor y Slytherin- el pobre quedó tan impresionado que la misma profesora lo noto- si lo sé, pero hubo un tiempo en que los miembros de todas las casas se llevaban bien, en fin, no lo estoy obligando a que conviva forzosamente con un Slytherin pero si a que se mude y elija a dos personas de su entera confianza para que lo acompañen-

-Me permite pensar en quiénes serán esas dos personas- obvio elegiría a Ron y a Luna, pero quería pasar esa noche sólo con su pequeña amiga, ¿eso era ser egoísta?, tal vez sí, pero no le importaba.

-Tiene hasta mañana a las siete para comunicarme los nombres de esas personas-

Harry salió del despacho con un cúmulo de emociones, pues se habían juntado demasiadas cosas en esos últimos meses, que caminaba tan distraído que no se percato que al dar la vuelta estaría frente al retrato de la dama gorda, pero el ruido de varios hechizos lo distrajo.

-¡No permitiré que le hagas daño!- esa voz le era familiar

-¡Desde cuando defiendes a las sangre sucia!- la segunda voz lo dejo atónito, era suya.

-¿Qué rayos ocurre aquí?- pensó en voz alta, mientras que alistaba su varita por cualquier cosa, trato de no hacer ruido mientras se acercaba pero piso una chuchería de los Weasley, que algún alumno debió dejar tirado, ocasionando que su entrada sorpresa se arruinara.

Al dar la vuelta por fin se quedó asombrado, pues Draco Malfoy traía en sus manos a su Hermione, mientras discutía con la dama gorda para que lo dejara pasar.

-¿Qué haces con Herms?, ¡suéltala!- se exaltó el morocho

-¡Cuidándola!, algo que por lo que veo tú no has podido hacer, pues ya es la segunda vez que la tengo que rescatar por tus descuidos-

-¡Mira estúpido hurón!, tu no eres quién para venirme a regañar- Harry alzó la voz tan fuerte debido al enojo que sentía, que no se dio cuenta de que la pequeña había estad llorando silenciosamente, pero al escuchar los gritos que él daba empezó a llorar con más fuerza, atrayendo la mirada de ambos chicos hacia ella- creo... creo que debo agradecerte, aunque… aunque aún no comprendo que haces tú con Hermione, si se quedó al cuidado de Dobby-

-No me las des, que no lo he hecho por ti, sino por ella- Draco no podía evitar mirarla con ternura, lo que le ocasiono mas enojo del que ya sentía a Harry- y yo no la ví con ese elfo doméstico, si no con…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x

Llegada de los alumnos a Hogwarts, en el comedor

Una muy angustiada pelirroja no paraba de sentirse angustiada, Ginny Weasley estaba muy inquieta, pues a pesar de que su hermano estaba sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor, faltaba alguien.

Aún tenía presente la acalorada discusión con aquella Slytherin acaso sabría algo de ella, era imposible pensar en eso, pues nadie sabía que es lo que había ocasionado la transformación de la castaña.

-"Por qué Harry no está aquí, que rayos ocurre"- pensaba la joven Weasley- "será que encontraron la cura"- seguía con lo mismo, cuando un sudor frío la llenó, al recordar algo que podría echarla de cabeza- "la nota"- por fin había recordado algo que podría inculparla, pues el hechizo que había caído sobre Hermione no era lo que ella estaba buscando, y menos aún era para Hermione, por ello aquellos chocolates llevaban una nota, para que llegará a las manos correctas.

Pero algo había ocurrido, tenía que buscarla, o de lo contrario estaría perdida definitivamente, sabía del alcance de las consecuencias si Harry se enteraba de que ella había sido la causante.

Tan enfrascada estaba en toda la situación que, cuando por fin salió de sus pensamientos la ceremonia y la cena habían terminado. Inmediatamente corrió hacía la torre de Gryffindor concretamente al cuarto de los Premios Anuales, espero a ver que no hubiera nadie alrededor y se acercó sigilosamente al retrato que conducía a las habitaciones y sala de los Premios Anuales de Gryffindor menciono la contraseña que le había escuchado anteriormente a la castaña y por suerte aún no había sido cambiada.

Se acercó a la habitación de Harry con la intención de averiguar si estaba ahí, al usar una de las orejas extensibles de los gemelos alcanzó a escuchar una conversación entre el mago y Dobby, el elfo doméstico.

-¡Así que ese estúpido elfo sabe que fui yo!, pero por alguna razón no se lo dirá, más le vale o tendré que deshacerme de él- al escuchar que Harry iba a salir, quito las orejas y se escondió para que no la viera.

Después de diez minutos de que él se fuera Ginny se apresuró a buscar por toda la sala aquella nota, gracias a su hermano sabía que los demás ignoraban su existencia, así que debía haberse caído cuando entró a dejar los chocolates. Finalmente después de media hora dio con ella debajo de un mueble, al cerciorarse de que Harry aún no venía decidió aprovechar la oportunidad para deshacerse de dos pájaros de un tiro.

- _sonare a Harry Potter –_ mientras lanzaba el hechizo se apuntaba la garganta, continuo escondida mientras se aseguraba de que hubiera funcionado- ¡Dobby, he vuelto ya, ven a la sala!- a pesar de ser la pelirroja quien hablaba, al ver que el elfo salía del cuarto, se metió en este y cerro la puerta.

Dobby regreso y al ver cerrada la puerta hablo en voz alta para que le respondiera.

-Señor Harry Potter, necesita algo más de Dobby señor-

-No Dobby, ya necesito descansar, puedes retirarte y perdón que no salga pero realmente me encuentro muy cansado.

-Muy bien señor, Dobby se retira-

En cuanto escucho el ruido que hizo al desaparecerse, Ginny se acercó a la pequeña Hermione con una sonrisa diabólica- Muy bien pequeña, tú y yo daremos un pequeño paseo-

-Non non no, Hagui- la pequeña negaba con la cabeza.

-De verdad que eres ingenua, no te estoy preguntando- la tomo en brazos, pese a que la pequeña forcejeaba con ella para impedirle que la tomara- nos vamos-

De alguna manera la pelirroja se las ingenio para sacar a la pequeña de la torre de Gryffindor sin embargo justo cuando salía del retrato la pequeña se removió más de lo que ya lo hacía provocando que la soltará….

-_Carpe retractum_ - y hubiera caído al suelo de no ser por Draco Malfoy, que había utilizado un hechizo para atraer a la pequeña hacía él.

-Vaya, vaya, pero si es el hurón defensor de sangres sucias, puaj, me das asco- el rubio la miro extrañado pues sabía que esa voz era de Harry pero con el cuerpo de Ginny, acaso estaba usando de nuevo la poción multijugos- jajaja

-Non Haggui- la pequeña hablo de tal manera que parecía que le estaba respondiendo a lo que el pensaba.

-¡Así que nuevamente intentas hacer de las tuyas comadreja!- esto último lo dijo con desprecio- ¿qué pensabas hacerle a esta niña, de dónde la has sacado?- no podía dejarle ver que sabía de quién se trataba, eso lo podría usar a su favor-

-Nada que te incumba, y no te diré de donde la saqué, es mi problema-

- _confundus – _lanzó un hechizo en dirección a Malfoy.

- _confrinjo _– dijo al mismo tiempo el rubio.

Ambos comenzaron a lanzarse diferentes hechizos, esquivando al mismo tiempo los del contrario. Estaban tan enfrascados en su pelea que no habían escuchado los sonidos de unos pasos, hasta que estos se fueron acercando y se escucho una vos que dejo helada a la pelirroja.

-¿Qué rayos ocurre aquí?-

Al escuchar la voz de Harry ambos pararon de lanzar hechizos momentáneamente, mientras Draco lucía aún distraído, aprovecho para meterse por el retrato y salir corriendo a su habitación.

- _finite incantatem sonare_- nuevamente se había apuntado a la garganta- por fin de nuevo en la sala, sé que no debo preocuparme Malfoy no le habla a Harry, y mucho menos apoyaría a Hermione- las palabras fueron seguidas de una risa sádica- jajaja además aunque se lo dijera, estoy segura de que nadie de nuestro equipo le creería-

Al sacar la nota que encontró se quedo helada, pues no era lo que estaba buscando.

-Tendré que volver-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x

Fuera de la torre de Gryffindor

-¿Qué haces aquí hurón?- decía Harry, mientras con la mirada fulminaba a Draco, pues este abrazaba posesivamente a Hermione.

-Estaba haciendo mi ronda por los pasillos, cuando escuche a mi bombón llorar, cuando llegué al retrato vi que ella estaba tratando de zafarse de los brazos de esa escoria- al decirlo y recordar como caía la apretó más dentro de su abrazo- al hacerlo estuvo a punto de caer-

-Herms cae, pelo Laco me calgo y me alejo- decía my cómoda en sus brazos la pequeña

-¿Pero quién?- Harry comenzaba a creer que la directora tenía razón, lo que más le dolía era, que como bien había dicho él, por segunda vez tenía que rescatarla, por que el gran Potter no podía hacerlo, se depreció a si mismo por ser tan confiado.

- ¡Olvídalo Potter, no me creerías aunque te lo dijera!-

-Inténtalo-

- ¡Fue esa estúpida comadreja, amiga toya!-

-¡Echa!- apoyó la pequeña

- ¡Ron sería incapaz de hacerle daño a Hermione!- respondió indignado

- ¡No, la otra, la pequeña! –

-¿No entiendo?-

Draco Malfoy se frustró, ya que le había confesado algo importante y él no podía entender. Pero eso ya era su problema, a el lo que le importaba era que la pequeña estuviera bien.

- En fin Potter, si no entiendes haya tú- le regreso a la pequeña despidiéndose de un beso de ella- si vuelvo a ver que la descuidas seré yo quien se haga cargo de ella- y se fue dejándolo con muchas dudas.

-¡Vaya líos en los que estamos metidos pequeña!- entro por el retrato y fue directo a su sala sin que nadie más los viera- hora de dormir pequeña-

Durmió a su querida Hermione y comenzó a pensar en lo que había hablado esa noche tanto con la profesora McGonagall, como con Malfoy. No dudaba de Ron, pero el hurón había demostrado ser de gran ayuda con el cuidado de Hermione, así que tomó una decisión.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó a las cinco y media y corrió donde estaban las lechuzas y le ató una carta a Hedwig para que la enviara de inmediato.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x

Sala de los premios anuales de Slytherin

El ulular de una lechuza despertó a Draco Malfoy de su sueño, la reconoció al instante, tomó la carta y la leyó.

_Malfoy:_

_Me urge hablar contigo, te veo a las seis en la cancha de quidittch, no faltes, es con relación a Hermione._

_Potter_

Al ver que la lechuza no se iba le respondió brevemente y mando su respuesta.

_Acepto Potter_

Draco se vistió rápidamente y fue en busca de Lían, a la cual encontró ya vestida en la sala.

- ¡Necesito que vengas conmigo!-

-¿A dónde?- preguntó extrañada- ¿Qué es tan urgente?

- Potter quiere hablar conmigo, y quiero que tú estés presente-

-¿Potter?- levanto ligeramente una ceja con ironía- qué pasó con el cara rajada-

-¿Irás o no?- respondió molesto

-Sabes que iré contigo, eso no lo dudes nunca- se levanto y se fue detrás de él, ya que no sabía a dónde se dirigían-¿no podemos ir más lento? - se quejó pues prácticamente la iba jaloneando.

- Descuida ya casi llegamos, y no, no podemos ir más lento, quedé de verlo a las seis, y ya es la hora- finalmente se detuvieron frente a las canchas, como decía en la carta, ambos se acercaron a Harry, quien cargaba algo invisible aparentemente.

-Potter- saludó aparentando una indiferencia que realmente no sentía.

-Malfoy- Harry reparo en la segunda persona- Lí… Lían, que haces tú aquí-

-¿Se conocen?- está vez el rubio fue quien sintió celos- ¿De dónde?

- En vacaciones nos encontramos en un centro comercial muggle- la joven se sonrojo- además yo soy L.N, es decir Lían Nott

-¿Qué se proponen?- Harry empezaba a dudar de su decisión.

-Draco no sabe que te envié esa carta, verás te estoy agradecida por que Draco y mi hermano siguen con vida, pero en verdad no lo hice con mala intención-

- ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti?, ¿en ambos?- les preguntó muy serio, necesitaba creer y confiar en ellos.

-Yo digo la verdad, es por gratitud, y como te dije en esa carta, urge que trabajemos juntos para volverla a la normalidad-

-Si crees en mi o no, me importa un bledo, lo que realmente quiero es que bombón este bien-

-Pues a mi si me interés creerte, porque la profesora McGonagall me propuso acondicionar una torre para Herms, para mi y otras dos personas-

-¿Y qué tengo que ver en esto?-

-Aunque no entiendo tu afecto por Hermione tan repentino, reconozco la sinceridad de tu preocupación por ella, y si he de ser honesto, a estás alturas, sólo a ti, podría confiártela-

-Pues tendrás que confiar en esa corazonada, por que en verdad no puedo decirte ahorita lo que me une a ella, si ni siquiera crees en lo que te dije anoche-

-Necesito la certeza de que esta unión funcionará, debo darle los nombres a la directora en quince minutos-

-Lo único que puedo decirte Potter, es que puedes confiar en que la protegeré de cualquiera que le haga daño, sea quien sea, incluido tú mismo- esas últimas las dijo con tal seguridad que Harry tomó su decisión- muy bien, acompáñenme-

Los tres magos se dirigieron rumbo a la dirección al llegar Harry fue el único en pasar, los demás esperaron fuera.

-¡Potter! ¿Has decidido quiénes se mudarán contigo?-

-¡Sí!, Malfoy y Nott-

-Muy bien, la señorita Lovegood y el señor Weasley deberán… ¡Qué!- la pobre mujer si que se había llevado una gran sorpresa.

Harry abrió la puerta para que los dos jóvenes de Slytherin entraran, mientras que ella seguía estupefacta ante la noticia.

-Lían Nott y Draco Malfoy serán mis compañeros en la torre que nos asigne-

-Pe… pero-

-Descuide profesora, ellos están enterados de TODO, además, tiene mi confianza-

Minerva McGonagall nunca pensó que llegara el día en que vería una alianza entre ambos, pero si el joven Potter lo había elegido, sería por algo.

-Muy bien, esta misma tarde cuando regresen des sus clases se dirigirán al retrato de Sir Cadogan, este se encuentra a mitad del pasillo que comunica la torre de Gryffindor con la de Slytherin la contraseña es Carpe diem (N/A: nada original T-T, lo sé O_o).

Después de puntualizar todos los detalles del traslado y ante la aún atónita mirada de la profesora se fueron a sus clases.

Esa noche ya en la sala Harry y Draco se quedaron hablando hasta tarde, pero Lían no supo sobre qué, pues ninguno de los dos mencionaba una sola palabra de esa platica, sin embargo mostraban una relación cordial, en la que los tres se turnaban el cuidado de la pequeña.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x

Había pasado ya una semana desde que los cuatro vivían juntos, era ya de noche, al día siguiente tendrían visita a Hogsmeade, lían y Draco se encontraban en la sala cuando una lechuza marrón entró por la ventana y dejo una carta en el regazo de Draco, él cual se apresuro a leerla.

-Es hora de subir a nuestras habitaciones-

-¿Qué dice esa carta Draco?

-Nada importante, vamos a dormir-

-Últimamente me escondes muchas cosas-

-No seas paranoica- el rubio subió a su habitación cerrando la puerta, dejando claro que esa noche no requería de su compañía.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x

Fin de semana a Hogsmade

Sala de Slytherin

Para ser sábado por la mañana la torre de los Premios anuales de Slytherin-Gryffindor estaba muy agitada, Lían había estado escuchando ruidos provenientes de la habitación contigua desde la madrugada, parecía ser que todo era obra de la carta que había llegado en la noche a Draco. Sin embargo no tenía idea de que era lo que le causaba tanta inquietud a su novio.

Decidió levantarse, e ir a ver que le ocurría, se baño y cambio en menos de diez minutos, cuando iba saliendo de su habitación Draco hacía lo mismo de la suya y con paso veloz se dirigía hacía la puerta de la sala que compartían con los Gryffindor.

-¿A dónde vas Draco?- Lían a penas y lo detuvo para poder encararlo- te he estado escuchando desde hace rato, y noto tu inquietud, más no se de que se trata-

-No tengo tiempo para aclararte las cosas- decía el rubio mientras arrastraba consigo a su novia fuera de la sala-

- Insisto en que te detengas Draco, dime por lo menos ¿Qué ocurre?- lo detuvo en medio de las escaleras, total podían hablar, pues aún no bajan sus vecinos- recuerda que prometiste quedarte y cuidar de Hermione, mientras Harry trata de sacar información de _Myrtle la llorona-_

- ¡Más información de la que ya tenemos!, insisto en que es un desperdicio, como ya le dije al cara rajada-

-¡Si, y tu y yo lo sabemos!, pero recuerda que es él, el que tiene que darse cuenta de quien está detrás de todo esto-

- ¡Por favor!, tu y yo sabemos perfectamente que es la comadreja menor, podríamos ahorrarnos todo esto- decía impaciente tratando de pasar a su novia, quien ya se había colocado frente a él para impedirle el paso.

-Si Draco, pero por desgracia, aún no tenemos su confianza y lo sabes- eso hizo que por fin se detuviera brevemente en el intento de salir de la torre- si estamos aquí es porque el mismo desconfía de sus conocidos- ambos bajaron por fin de las escaleras deteniéndose a hablar más tranquilamente- el cariño que te tiene Hermione y que tu le demuestras a ella, así como el incidente en el cual la salvaste, que ocurrió la primera semana es lo que nos mantiene de su lado-

-No lo entiendes, esto también es importante- soltó con una voz más apaciguada.

-Pues ayúdame a entender- se acercó a él, le rodeo con sus brazos y lo beso- soy tu novia, y te amo, sabes que estoy de tu lado-

-Lo sé- le susurró al oído, manteniéndola abrazada por la cintura- la carta que me llegó anoche, era del investigador, dice que me tiene noticias de mi hermana y su familia-

- Sé la importancia de eso- le contestaba ahora ella igual en susurros- pero si Hermione resulta ser tu hermana como piensas, es importante también ganarte la confianza de sus amigos, y sobre todo del hombre que ama-

-¡El cara rajada!- bufó con molestia el apodo- pero tienes razón, es importante mantenernos y ganarnos de buena manera su amistad-

- A demás admítelo, _el cara rajada_, como lo llamas, realmente te simpatiza como cuñado, más que mi propio hermano- la joven comenzó a reírse mientras que a él no le quedaba de otra que hacer puchero-Ahora bien, a qué hora quedaste de ver y en dónde, al investigador- la platica la mantenían aún abrazados.

-Al medio día-

-¡Por Merlín Draco!, a penas son las ocho de la mañana, ¡estás completamente loco!- decía mientras trataba de zafarse de su abrazo.

-Pero así me amas no es verdad- y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente, sus manos comenzaban a deslizarse por debajo de la espalda atrayéndola al mismo tiempo hacía él cuando un carraspeo exagerado los separó.

- Ehem, ehem, por Merlín hurón, controla tus instintos animales- el rubio soltó refunfuñando a su novia y dispuesto a arremeter en contra del intruso, cuando reparo en una segunda personita que comenzaba a sonreír y hablarle.

-¡Cierra la boca cara rajada!- comentó con enojó, aunque su rostro cambio en cuanto enfocó su mirada en la pequeña que sostenía Harry.

-¡Laco hulón! jajaja- reía y le extendía los brazos trayendo su atención y provocando los celos y el enojo de ciero moreno- mi laco hulón- a Lían a diferencia del famoso mago no le provocaba celos, pues sabía que el cariño de Draco hacía ella era un sentimiento diferente- ¡cálgame!- insistía removiéndose en los brazos de Harry.

Finalmente, Draco la tomó en sus brazos dándole un beso en la mejilla, mientras que al mismo tiempo ella hacía lo mismo.

- ¡Traidora!- susurró Harry- entonces hurón, puedo contar contigo para que la cuides hoy-

-De hecho… cara rajada- el Slytherin buscaba la manera de explicar el motivo que le impedía cuidarla- tengo un compromiso en Hogsmade-

-¡Más importante que tú _bombón_!- soltó sarcásticamente el morocho.

-En realidad… - intentó explicar Lían, sin embargo Draco la interrumpió.

-Déjalo Lían- se dirigió a su novia para evitar que inventará alguna excusa por él- tengo que ver a la persona de la que te hable la noche que accedimos a compartir la torre- Lían se quedó estupefacta ante la sinceridad de Draco, no se esperaba que le contara las cosas, de hecho, ella aún no sabía de que habían hablado ellos dos esa noche.

-¿Noticias de tú hermana?- estaba dicho la pobre maga se quedó con la boca abierta, como habían llegado a eso.

- No lo sé, el investigador no me dijo nada- dijo apesumbrado, mientras que Harry lo miraba con intensidad, pues lo entendía, después de todo lo que le contó, sabía que la importancia- sólo que tenía algo muy importante que decirme-

- Entiendo, sé lo importante que es para ti, descuida, pospondremos esa plática con Myrtle-

-No, esperen, podemos sacar a Lían utilizando un hechizo de transformación, en una mascota-

-¡No!- gritaron al mismo tiempo protectoramente ambos magos-

-No, ni hablar, prefiero quedarme aquí con ella y esperar a que regresen-

-Una vez me hechizaron, y créeme no se lo deseo a nadie- si no la estuvieran mirando con cara de pocos amigos, definitivamente se pondría a reír a carcajada suelta delante de ellos, ver a un Gryffindor apoyando al Slytherin era mítico, sobre todo tratándose de ellos.

-¡Chicos, les recuerdo que es importante que ambos vayan a sus citas!, yo puedo quedarme con ella aquí-

-¡Necesito que estés conmigo!- suplicó el rubio

-Entonces no veo de que manera solucionar esto- a estás palabras le siguió un silencio que se prolongo bastante, en lo que los tres magos adultos reflexionaban, hasta que Harry lo terminó.

-¡Claro!, ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes?- ambos Slytherin lo miraban como si fuera un loco, salió corriendo de la sala y subió a su habitación para bajar segundos después con una capa- esta es una capa de invisibilidad, pueden taparla con ella y salir, yo he estado haciendo lo mismo-

Taparon a la pequeña, ambos hombres decidieron que platicarían por la noche de lo que averiguaran cada uno por su lado.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x

En Hogsmade dentro de la taberna Cabeza de Puerco

Draco estaba sentado en una mesa que había en un rincón en compañía de Lían, Hermione y el investigador.

-Muy bien, ¿qué es eso tan importante que me tiene que decir?

-Antes que nada señor Malfoy, tiene que saber, que si bien hice grandes progresos…- pero el rubio no lo dejo continuar.

-¿Qué averiguo?- insistió con impaciencia

- El señor Oberón G, es en realidad Oberón Granger- Lían y Draco se quedaron perplejos- pertenecía aun inminente familia de sangre pura, sin embargo al haber aportado varios squib, muchos le dieron la espalda-

-¡Pero qué más averiguo!- grito Draco, y al ver que la pequeña que tenía en sus piernas se sobresaltó, volvió a tranquilizarse- disculpe continúe-

-Como le decía la familia Granger contaba con varios squib, pero el que nos interesa a nosotros es William Granger hermano de Oberón, un squib que se casó con una muggle, al parecer el tenía una hija de la edad de su hermana, la cual fue entregada en adopción a ellos con consentimiento de Oberón Granger-

-¿Y bien, quién es mi hermana?-

-Ese es el problema, aún no logro saberlo, ya que el matrimonio de William y Jane Granger tiene registradas a Hermione y Emma Granger como hijas, inclusive se registraron ante el mundo muggle como gemelas por su gran parecido- le mostró una foto en la cual había dos niñas idénticas a la pequeña que tenía en sus brazos- pero por lo que lo llame, es por que me enteré que una de las niñas entró al colegio Howarts, mismo en el que según tengo entendido esta usted-

El corazón de Draco Malfoy latía agitadamente en su pecho, era posible que después de todo el y Hermione fueran hermanos.

El investigador se despidió prometiendo que la próxima vez sería para darle el nombre de su hermana así como una foto actual. Draco se giro y colocó a la pequeña frente a él.

-¿Somos hermanos?-

**Lían Potter**

**Por fin termine, unos minutos antes de las 12:00 am, lo siento no pude publicar antes, es un poco más largo que los anteriores , ¿qué les pareció?.**

**Me comunicaré en mensaje privado con el ganador del concurso, gracias a aquellos que participaron y disculpen los errores ortográficos.**

**Agradecimientos:**

**HGHP95: Por fin, la continuación, ¡gracias por tu review! n_-**

**Perse B.J: Lo sé, se qué soy mala por que continua la sospecha de quien es su hermana, pero tiene un propósito el que haya dos niñas ya lo sabrás, tenme paciencia :-9**

**DaniLi: En el próximo capítulo veremos más intentos de Ginny por recuperar esa nota, así como de hacerle maldades a la pequeña Hermione ;) . Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. G****racias por compartir tu anécdota conmigo**

**Sakura Lee 24: Me da gusto de tenerte entre los lectores, jejeje, pues todo indica que podrían ser hermanos, n_n. G****racias por compartir tu anecdota conmigo**

**merylune: Jejeje lo sé aún no se aclara si son hermanos o no, pero mientras la tratará como tal, y de que deberá pagar boda ni hablar, tendrá que hacerlo jajaja, todavía no uses el imperius. G****racias por compartir tu anécdota conmigo**

**Lun Black: De nuevo te deje intrigada o ya no tanto?, creo que puede ser que este capítulo tenga uno que otro dedazo, pero con las prisas no pude hacer más, jejeje, espero que te gustara. G****racias por compartir tu anécdota conmigo**

**Drys-1: Para romper el silencio el día de hoy te diré ¿Hola!, ¿Te gustó el capítulo? jajaja y no puede faltar una linda n_- **

**Miko Dark of the Moon: Hola! como has estado espero te guste este capítulo igual ºuº, ****gracias por compartir tu anécdota conmigo**

**naj: si que fue un shok para Draco enterarse que Hermione puede ser su hermana, y no, en la foto son dos niñas diferentes, una es Hermione y la otra como leíste es Emma. Por otro lado tengo curiosidad en saber de dónde eres, espero que me platiques, gracias por leer el fic.**

**Por cierto el fic de Bella y culpable lo actualizaré el próximo martes, y a partir de ese al igual que en este fic, lo publicaré cada dos semanas, es decir que me tendrán dando lata cada semana los martes.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Antes que nada diré que la mayoría de los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, quizás habrá uno que otro pero se los aclararé a lo largo de la historia. Eso sí, el rumbo de la historia me pertenece.**

**Lo siento ya no pude publicar ayer porque mi memoria se viruleo y tuve que volver a escribir el capítulo, a las ganadoras me retrase en enviárselos como quedamos y para respetar el que fueran las primeras en leerlo, a penas lo publico hoy.**

**Resultados del concurso: **

**Quiero decirles que hubo 2 primeros lugares y 2 segundos lugares.**

**1º merylune**

**1º DaniLi**

**2º ****Miko Dark of the Moon**

**2º ****Lun Black**

**Ahora como lo prometí tendrán los siguientes dos capítulos antes de ser publicados. Y como extra a los primeros lugares les llegará además el epílogo antes, pues sus anécdotas serán publicadas en él.**

**Mi PeQuEñA HeRmS**

**Capítulo 9.- Finalmente se cae la venda de los ojos**

Harry caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts rumbo al baño de mujeres, tenía que hablar con _Myrtle la llorona_. Sin embargo pese a todo, sus pensamientos estaban dirigidos a la relación de Draco con Hermione, sabía que con él la pequeña estaría bien, demasiado bien para su gusto.

Desde que ella había resultado hechizada, se había vuelto como un padre para ella, algo que aunque no lo aparentaba con los demás, era algo que realmente le molestaba y hasta cierto punto le fastidiaba.

Aunque toda esta experiencia había traído consigo una verdad, que finalmente aceptaba, estaba locamente… no, perdidamente enamorado de su mejor amiga. Por ello, aquella frustración, no podía tener en esos momentos otro papel ante ella, que el de _papá adoptivo._

Noche tras noche, dormía con ella en su cama, y si era honesto consigo mismo lo hacia pensando en la mujer, y no en la niña, se sentía como un pedófilo por tener emociones románticas y carnales hacia una pequeña de año y medio. Sobre todo porque lo hacía abrazado a ella, con la esperanza de que al despertar, quien lo recibiera fuera la mujer, tomarla entre sus brazos confesarle sus sentimientos y entonces… y entonces regresaba a la realidad, aquella realidad en la que se encontraba actualmente.

Aún recordaba la plática que había tenido con Draco una semana atrás, la noche en que se mudaron a la torre.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-

_-Creo que es momento de que te expliques Hurón- preguntó un ansioso Harry- ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con Hermione?, perdona, pero ese afecto tan repentino, no termino por creérmelo-_

_-Mira cara… Potter- se detuvo antes de mencionar el apodo que solía usar- sé los motivos que tienes para dudar de mi, y los comprendo, en tu lugar haría lo mismo- a continuación busco las palabras adecuadas, pues todo dependía de lo que dijera, y sobre todo el cómo- creo que para ello debo sincerarme contigo, algo que me cuesta hacer...-_

_Ambos se miraron buscando en el otro, alguna señal de duda, sin embargo ninguno retrocedió._

_-Como sabes al morir mis padres, como yo terminé apoyándolos en la lucha contra Voldemort y los mortífagos que había en la batalla final, el ministerio me permitió quedarme con las posesiones de mi familia, al revisarlas me encontré con una foto que mi madre había dedicado a sus hijos- a pesar de que Harry sabía que sólo se hablaba de un descendiente de los Malfoy, cayó y no interrumpió el relato- algo que me extraño, pues hasta donde recordaba yo era hijo único, empecé a buscar entre las cosas de mi madre y descubrí que tenía una hermana, en realidad una media hermana-_

_-Y eso que tiene que ver con Hermione-_

_-Cuando me encontré con Hermione en el callejón Diagon el parecido con la niña de la foto me asombró, pero al pensar que era una niña normal, lo deje ahí, sin embargo al descubrir que en realidad era una mujer de 20 años despertó en mí una incertidumbre-_

_-Pero…-_

_-No sé explicar lo que siento, cuando estoy con ella, algo me hace querer protegerla de cualquier persona que la pueda lastimar, y sin quererlo se ha ganado un lugar en mi corazón-_

_-Pero sigo sin entender-_

_-Pensé que eras más listo Potter, hay una pequeña posibilidad de que Hermione Granger sea mi hermana-_

_-Y si no lo fuera, cuales serían tus sentimientos por ella-_

_-Para tu escoba Potter, no te equivoques, los sentimientos que ella despierta en mi, van más relacionados con la hermandad que otra cosa-_

_-¿Quién me lo asegura?-_

_-No te va el hacerme una escena de celos Potter, yo amo a mi novia, Lian, además ya contrate a un investigador para que descubra el paradero de mi hermana-_

_-Dejando de lado ese asunto ¿Por qué estas tan seguro de qué es lo que le ocurrió a Hermione?- _

_-El hechizo del cual es víctima, estaba en un libro de magia oscura que estaba en mi poder-_

_-¿Quién me dice a mí, que no eres el responsable?-_

_-Ya te dije que fue la pequeña comadreja quién hizo todo-_

_-¿Quién es esa pequeña comadreja de la cual hablas?_

_-Pertenece a tu grupo de amigos Potter-lo había dicho, dependiendo de su respuesta le diría o no el nombre de la pequeña Weasley._

_-No te creo, nadie de nuestros amigos querría hacernos daño- _

_-¿Estas seguro Potter?-pues no, aunque se lo dijera, no le creería- lo único que te digo es que esa persona es demasiado cercana a ti, y urge recuperar ese libro para el contra hechizo-_

_-Por…-_

_-Identifico el hechizo, más no sé cómo preparar el antídoto, de lo contrario mi pequeño bombón, ya no sería tan pequeño- lo admitía, aún disfrutaba picándolo, era parte de su naturaleza, además en el fondo era un hermano celoso, y no se lo dejaría tan fácil, en caso de comprobar que fuera su hermana- así que tendré que ayudarte a que habrás los ojos y tú mismo descubras quién está detrás de todo-y aunque no fuera el caso, también._

_-¿Tú bombón?, mi Herms- era suya, y de nadie más, por muy hermano que resultara ser._

_-Bueno Potter… o debería decir cuñadito, aquí terminamos, sobra decir que todo lo que hoy se hablo es sólo entre tú y yo, así que espero tu discreción-_

_-Pues quién crees que soy, ¿tú?-_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-

Al salir de sus recuerdos se dio cuenta de que había llegado a su destino, entró sigilosamente por la puerta de los baños, no quería que alguien que no fuera el fantasma al que buscaba lo reconociera.

Comenzó a avanzar con cautela, conforme se acercaba a los escusados, comenzó a escuchar dos voces, las cuales al parecer discutían. Se mantuvo escondido y no veía de quiénes se trataban, pero si escuchaba claramente la pelea, su mayor sorpresa fue al reconocer una de las voces.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-

Ginny Weasley se encontraba intranquila, pese a que estaba cómodamente recostada en su cama, la razón era que aún no recuperaba esa nota que la colocaba en una situación culposa.

Pues en realidad la joven no había deseado hechizar a Hermione Granger, el resultado de su hechizo debía a ver sido tener a Harry locamente enamorado de ella, en lugar de eso había una mocosa alrededor de su amado que le robaba su atención de la misma forma o con mayor intensidad de lo que lo hacía antes.

Necesitaba consultar nuevamente aquel libro de magia negra que había robado a Malfoy, quizás después de todo si la regresaba a la normalidad todos se olvidarían de lo ocurrido.

No es que fuera una cobarde, es que simplemente era muy lista, y sabía que si se llegaban a dar cuenta de que ella estaba detrás de todo no solo se ganaría el odio y repudio de amigos y familiares, si no de él, de quién estaba enamorada, y que peor castigo que la persona a la que tu amas, te desprecie.

No, definitivamente tenía que consultar ese libro, dependiendo de lo que encontrará en el, sería la manera en la que procedería, si continuaba a ciegas todos sus planes se vendrían abajo.

Salió apresuradamente de la torre de Gryffindor para dirigirse al baño de _Myrtle la llorona_, había escondido el libro ahí, desde que paso lo del basilisco en su primer año en Hogwarts, nadie entraba a esos baños por temor a encontrarse con algo que no fuera grato.

-_Accio Libro- _automáticamente grito el hechizo para que el libro acudiera a ella- por aquí debe estar el hechizo _filia_ _corpus_- al buscar entre las páginas dio con la página del hechizo, Las primeras dos páginas mostraban parte de los ingredientes que había usado, sin embargo al girar la página y comenzar a leer, si bien estaban anotados los ingredientes que faltaban y ella utilizó, había algo que le hizo darse cuenta de su error. Las páginas estaban pegadas, al despegarlas con un sencillo hechizo y comparar ambas pociones se dio cuenta de que la primera parte de los ingredientes eran similares, continuo leyendo los efectos de la poción que había utilizado en Hermione, leyó la preparación y finalmente leyó algo que llamo su atención.

_Una vez mezclados los ingredientes para la poción parvularis infantum es importante recomendar que ingiera la porción indicada de acuerdo a la edad que desea quitarse de encima, de lo contrario podría llegar a retroceder tanto que dejaría de existir._

_Por cada 1 año de vida que desea retroceder debe tomar 250 ml de poción._

_Recuerde que si se arrepiente de beber está poción tendrá sólo tres meses para tomar el antídoto (página 189), de lo contrario permanecerá con la nueva edad que adquirió._

Eso sí que era algo interesante, podía utilizarlo a su favor, después de todo, la única que tenía la forma de elaborar el antídoto era ella, y era obvio que no pensaba dárselo a nadie.

Si Hermione permanecía como una niña pequeña, simplemente tendría que reconquistar a Harry y convencerlo de formar una familia para cuidar de la pequeña. O si bien le iba, podían convencer a Malfoy que se quedara con ella, después de todo en su último encuentro se percató de que esa pequeña significaba mucho para él, lo cual a su parecer era patético, si supiera quien era realmente, seguro que la hubiera dejado deshacerse de ella.

Lo importante era que su noviecita y él se la quitaran de las manos y dejara de ser un estorbo entre ella y Harry.

-¡Jajaja, pronto esa insoportable ratón de biblioteca dejará de ser un problema en mi vida!- era tal la emoción de lo que había descubierto que sus carcajadas y comentarios comenzaron a subir el volumen atrayendo la atención, de la fantasma que allí habitaba.

-¿Otra vez tú?, veo que no te has cansado de ocasionarle problemas al guapo de Harry-

-No sé de qué hablas- fingió ella

-Por favor, entre los fantasmas del castillo se corre el rumor de que una de las alumnas fue hechizada, y que nadie sabe quién lo hizo-

-Y eso qué tiene ver conmigo- soltó con la mayor inocencia que pudo imitar.

-Los fantasmas no pueden decir el nombre o el rumor a los alumnos, McGonagall advirtió a cualquier fantasma que si hablaba sería expulsado del castillo, hasta Pevees esta más callado que un cementerio-

-Repito remedo de fantasma, que tiene que ver conmigo- la joven comenzaba a impacientarse.

-Que el nombre se menciona entre nosotros, pues nadie dijo nada, de que entre los fantasmas se esparciera el rumor-

-¿y?-

-Yo sé que esa alumna no es otra que Hermione Granger la mejor amiga de Potter- la fantasma busco alguna señal en el rostro de la joven Weasley que la delatará como la autora de dicha patraña- y yo recordé que hace tres meses habías estado preparando una poción, así que leí el libro que tienes escondido, y pues no se necesita ser muy listo para saber quién lo hizo-

-¡Mira estúpido fantasma!- finalmente lo había hecho, se había delatado- si tú le comentas a alguien tus estúpidas teorías, estoy segurísima de que nadie te creería-

-Pues yo apostaría a que a Harry le podrían interesar bastante mis teorías sabes-

-Y de qué te serviría expresarlas, él no te creería, después de todo yo soy su amiga, la hermana de su mejor amigo y su ex novia-

-Quizás tengas algo de razón, pero yo creo que si le platicara todo lo que he visto, escuchado y leído; estoy segurísima de que me creería-

-Pues yo creo que nunca sabrás cual sería su respuesta, por que si lo haces, yo misma me encargaré de que este colegio se deshaga de ti-

-Pues si a mi no me cree, basta con que le muestre ese libro que escondes-

-Jajaja, si que eres ilusa, o debería decir idiota- se acerco hacia la fantasma- este libro ya no estará aquí para cuando llegue y en caso de que el te creyera yo me aseguraría de que desaparecieras, en este libro hay un hechizo muy lucrativo para deshacerse de fantasmas como tú-

-Aunque yo no hablara, no podrás salirte con la tuya-

-¿Te gustaría probar? _finito parlare _– dirigió su varita hacia la fantasma, está trato de gritar para que la ayudaran pero ningún sonido salió de su espectral boca- jajaja, por si las dudas querida, te he dejado sin voz, nadie podrá escuchar tus estúpidas teorías-

Myrtle la miró con un profundo odio, el cual ni siquiera inmuto a la pelirroja, simplemente le causo placer.

-Eres patética, tanto como Hermione, no espera, ella lo es más, mira que enamorarse de mi Harry, ahora que somos tan amigas ya que estoy segura de que no le dirás nada a nadie- sonrió y hablo con sarcasmo- te confesaré un secreto, el hechizo que afecto a Hermione originalmente era para Harry, sin embargo no era mi intención hacerlo un niño, no, así de nada me servía-

En ese momento la fantasma se dio cuenta de que alguien las estaba escuchando, pero como no podía hablar no pudo advertirle a la joven maga, bueno aunque pudiera hablar no se lo diría, si alguien la descubría se lo tenía bien merecido.

-En realidad la poción que iba a ser utilizada en él era la de _filia corpus _la cual haría que estuviera locamente atraído hacia mi, pero lo mejor es que con todo y mis errores la ratón de biblioteca no volverá a la normalidad, pues yo tengo el antídoto y no pienso proporcionárselos, así habrá un estorbo menos en mi camino de conquistar a Harry-el golpe seco que se escucho golpeando la pared la distrajo y preocupo, volteo a ver a Myrtle preguntando con la mirada quién era. Esta a su vez le respondió con una mirada y gestos que decían "a mi no me mires, yo no puedo hablar" corrió hacía la entrada de los baños y no encontró a nadie. No quiso arriesgarse a salir a los pasillos.

-Seguramente fue una rata la que golpeo- esto último lo dijo tratando de convencerse así misma de que todo estaría bien.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-

Harry corría con todo lo que sus piernas le permitían, no podía, no quería creer lo que acaba de escuchar en ese baño. Mejor dicho, no quería haber escuchado todo de labios de alguien a quién siempre considero una buena amiga, hasta una buena novia. Siempre se culpo a él por no sentir amor hacía ella, al menos no el amor de un hombre, pues se había dado cuenta de que el amor que sentía por ella era el de un hermano.

Como era posible que Ginny Weasley fuera capaz de hacer todo lo que había escuchado, no sólo había tratado de hechizarlo a él, si no que a pesar de haber ocasionado el estado de Hermione por error, no haría nada para ayudarla.

Finalmente llego a la torre que compartía con el hurón y su novia, ellos aún no habían llegado, el pobre aún se encontraba en estado de shock, seguía sin querer creer en todo lo que había sido testigo apenas unos minutos atrás.

-Plof, Harry Potter señor-

-Dobby- el pequeño elfo acababa de hacer aparición frente a él- ¿qué ocurre?- pregunto de mala gana, no tenía cabeza para escuchar a nadie, pero de inmediato al ver el rostro compungido se arrepintió de su forma de tratarlo, después de todo no era su culpa- lo siento Dobby, necesitabas algo.

-No es algo importante señor, sólo que Dobby revisó la torre de premios anuales, como Harry Potter le pidió en busca de algo que hubiera dejado señor-

-¿Y encontraste algo?-

-Si señor, Dobby encontró una nota dirigida a Harry Potter, Dobby creyó que era algo importante para usted señor- el pequeño elfo le entrego la nota en las manos y desapareció.

Al tener la nota entre sus manos la curiosidad pudo más en él, al leerla se quedo helado, si todavía tenia dudas en si lo que había escuchado era cierto o no, la nota terminó por confirmar que todo era real.

_Harry:_

_Sé que el otro día me enfade y me pase al insultar a Hermione, pero sabes que te amo y me duele verte con otra._

_Acepta estos chocolates de mi parte como muestra de una oferta de paz entre nosotros._

_¡Con amor!_

_Ginny_

Además de la carta algo dicho por el rubio mago le vino a la cabeza.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x

_-Estaba haciendo mi ronda por los pasillos, cuando escuche a mi bombón llorar, cuando llegué al retrato vi que ella estaba tratando de zafarse de los brazos de esa escoria, al hacerlo estuvo a punto de caer-_

_-¿Pero quién?-_

_- ¡Olvídalo Potter, no me creerías aunque te lo dijera!- _

_-Inténtalo-_

_- ¡Fue esa estúpida comadreja, amiga tuya!-_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x

Eso había sido la noche que decidió que fuera Malfoy quien se mudara con ellos, y la misma noche en que platicaron lo había vuelto a decir.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x

_-El hechizo del cual es víctima, estaba en un libro de magia oscura que estaba en mi poder-_

_-¿Quién me dice a mí, que no eres el responsable?-_

_-Ya te dije que fue la pequeña comadreja quién hizo todo-_

_-¿Quién es esa pequeña comadreja de la cual hablas?_

_-Pertenece a tu grupo de amigos Potter-_

_-No te creo, nadie de nuestros amigos querría hacernos daño- _

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x

Que equivocado estaba, sus celos de la relación que estaba surgiendo entre Hermione y Malfoy le impidieron darse cuenta de lo que él le decía, después de todo, no era un secreto que Malfoy se refiriera a los Weasley como comadrejas. Él había tratado de darle pistas, pero él no le creía.

La verdad era que si Malfoy le hubiera dicho directamente el nombre de Ginny no le hubiera creído, sus estúpidos celos lo hubieran cegado. Necesitaba pensar y aclarar sus ideas, acaba de descubrir que su mayor enemigo demostraba ser un buen amigo, buen aliado; y su ex novia su peor enemigo.

Tomo su escoba para salir a volar en el campo de quidittch, necesitaba despejar su mente. Al regresar hablaría con Malfoy, le pediría una disculpa por no haber creído en él. Y quizás juntos pensarían la manera en volverla a la normalidad.

Estuvo volando durante horas, cuando se dio cuenta de que ya comenzaba a oscurecer se dirigió a su torre, al llegar fue testigo de un pleito entre Lian y Malfoy.

-Eres un tonto, sabes-

-No hice nada malo, simplemente le di un helado- la pequeña Herms descansaba en el regazo de Malfoy, mientras disfrutaba de su helado- es una niña por Merlín, que importancia tiene-

-Los niños necesitan límites, torpe- golpeo con su dedo el pecho de su novio- para evitar accidentes mortales-

-Sólo estás exagerando, porque estas celosa-

-No me creas una niña como para sentir celos de alguien que sé que puede ser tu hermana-

-Estás celosa- se burlaba él.

-Hombres, engreídos y testarudos- soltó seguido de un suspiro de frustración.

-¡Hey! qué culpa tenemos los demás, sólo habla por tu novio-

-Te equivocas Harry, eso también se aplica a ti, y si no, que le pregunten a Hermione- subió a su habitación azotando la puerta.

-¿Que le ocurre?, por qué esta tan enfadada-

-Por un incidente que ocurrió en el lago- dijo muy calmadamente Draco, restándole importancia

-Hurón cuéntame-

-Esta bien, verás, después de hablar con el investigador.

**(N/A: Anécdota proporcionada por ****Miko Dark of the Moon**** la cual quedó en 2º lugar, adaptada al mundo mágico y al momento de la hitoria)**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x

_-¿Somos hermanos?-_

_La noticia de que era ya casi un hecho que Hermione era su hermana lo dejo tan emocionado y confuso que decidieron regresar a Hogwarts y sentarse a la orilla del lago._

_-Draco no creo que sea buena idea que estemos aquí con una pequeña niña, sabes cuantas criaturas viven en el-soltó Lian_

_-Tranquila, mi bombón es una niña muy inteligente y sabe que no debe acercarse a la orilla, ¿Verdad?- se dirigió a la pequeña._

_-¡Cleatulas!- _

_-¿Ves?, ella sabe que no debe acercarse- además pequeña, si te portas bien, te daré helado-_

_-Lado, lado de vanilla- la pequeña comenzó a aplaudir, mientras que los adultos estaban discutiendo en la forma de educar a un niño._

_Tan distraídos estaban en su conversación que no vieron que un tentáculo asomo a la superficie, atrayendo la atención de la pequeña._

_-¡Pupo!- la pequeña se acerco demasiado a la orilla, tanto que alcanzo el tentáculo, este al sentir un intruso cerca la rodeo por la cintura y la elevo en el aire- Jajaja Hems vuela_

_La pequeña ignorante del peligro que implicaba que la criatura la tuviera sujeta se reía tan fuerte que atrajo la mirada de los adultos._

_-¡Draco, esa criatura tiene a Hermione!-_

_-¡Por Merlín! bombón- durante unos minutos se quedaron petrificados, no sabían que hacer para salvar a la pequeña, si lanzaban un hechizo, podían darle a ella en lugar de a la criatura._

_Al final Draco se acerco a la orilla y comenzó a forcejear para que soltara a la pequeña, por el forcejeo Hermione fue soltada, pero a pesar de que no cayó de una altura tan elevada si lo hizo junto a unas piedras que le ocasionaron raspones. _

_La pequeña comenzó a llorar con gran sentimiento, Lian se acercó a ella para revisar que no tuviera ningún hueso roto, al comprobar que no era así, comenzó a regañarla._

_- Cálmate Lían es una niña-_

_-No entiendes que si le festejamos lo que hizo, creerá que estuvo bien y podría lastimarse de nuevo, y quizá no estaremos cerca para ayudarla-_

_-No estoy de acuerdo- tomó a la niña en brazos, con un hechizo curo sus heridas y le dijo- no te preocupes bombón, la tía Lian exagera, vamos por ese helado que te prometí-_

_-¡Draco!, estas mal, la consientes demasiado-_

_-Laco mi favorito- y le dio un beso en la mejilla, mientras se dirijan al castillo seguidos de una muy molesta Lian._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-

-Por eso está molesta-

Después de escuchar la historia le quito a la pequeña y la abrazo fuertemente.

-Creo que Lian tiene razón, no debes ser tan condescendiente-

-Va, tú también-

-Y con respecto a ti jovencita, eso estuvo mal, preocupaste a muchos-

-Laco favolito-

-Con qué el hurón es tu favorito- la pequeña asintió ocasionando una risa de satisfacción en el rubio, por lo que Harry le planto un tierno piquito en la boca.

-Hagui es mi supel favorito-

-¡Hey Cara rajada, quita tus sucias manos y asquerosa boca de mi bombón!- gritaba un furioso Malfoy mientras Harry subía las escaleras que lo llevaban a su habitación con la pequeña en brazos.

-¡No!, es mía, así que buenas noches hurón que duermas con los angelitos- cerró con seguro mágico la puerta de su recamara, pensó en la platica que tenía pendiente con Malfoy, pero mañana lo haría, esa noche quería dormir con su pequeña en brazos.

**Lian Potter**

**Muy bien, ¿que les pareció?**

**Se que a algunos les parece que se ve muy paternal Harry, por ello quise expresar como se siente él ante esta situación.**

**Para el próximo capítulo lo único que puedo adelantarles es que verán más celos de hermano-cuñado y la manera en que trataran de recuperar el libro.**

**Quiero agradecer a merylune y a DaniLi por su apoyo en la corrección de este capítulo, ¡Muchas gracias chicas!**

**Lun Black****: **Draco y Lían no se saben el antídoto, saben donde encontrarlo, en el libro que Ginny le robó a Draco, por el momento la historia de Herms y Emma se quedará en pausa, cuando Hermione regresé a la normalidad volveremos al tema de la hermana. Por cierto al tener el segundo lugar en el concurso tú premio es recibir dos días antes el capitulo 9 y el 10. tú anécdota saldrá en el siguiente capítulo.

**narbig100****: **¡Bienvenido en el espacio de los reviews!, la verdad en esta ocasión me pase de la fecha en la que normalmente publico, por unos problemillas que tuve con la memoria, pues se viruleo y borro todo:'(. El fic lo actualizo cada dos semanas. Espero te haya gustado nos vemos pronto.

**jesica-haruzucha-griffindsly****:** ¡Bienvenida en el espacio de los reviews! Sé que ha sido confusa la relación de Harry con Herms pero espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. poco a poco las cosas irán cambiando.

**anita675**: Jejeje lo siento, se qué no eres la única que quería colgarme, se de una niña que esta dispuesta echarme un imperius jejeje, espero que este capítulo te guste.

**DaniLi****: **Es oficial, tú y meryLlune son las ganadoras y por ello este capítulo y el siguiente les será enviado con anticipación de la fecha de publicación. Y como su anécdota queda muy bien en el epilogo que ya tengo planeado, también lo leerán antes que los demás. y si habrá mas celos entre los cuñaditos.

**merylune: **Lo sé, lo sé amiga, se que tienes ganas de lanzarme ese imperius para adelantar las cosas, por lo pronto confórmate con recibir el capítulo 9 y 10 antes que los demás pues fuiste GANADORA y por si fuera poco, también te corresponde enterarte antes que nadie de el epílogo. con respecto a lo de si son hermanos, todo apunta a que así será, jejeje.

**Sakura Lee 24:** Lo siento eres la tercera que me quiere colgar por dejarlo así de nuevo, espero que te guste.

**karean****: **Pues aquí esta el siguiente capítulo, espero te guste n_n

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Antes que nada diré que la mayoría de los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, quizás habrá uno que otro pero se los aclararé a lo largo. Eso si el rumbo de la historia me pertenece.**

**Una gran disculpa, pero no pude actualizar antes, pues estas últimas semanas he tenido mucho trabajo. Quiero decirles que este mes y el siguiente (mayo-junio) estaré con mucho trabajo, por lo cual no podré actualizar los martes de cada dos semanas como lo había estado haciendo, sin embargo intentare publicar al menos una vez al mes, tengan paciencia.**

**Mi PeQuEñA HeRmS**

**Capítulo 10.- Cazando a la comadreja**

A pesar de dar por hecho que el ruido que había escuchado en el baño fue provocado por una rata. Y de que la fastidiosa fantasma estaba muda, Ginny Weasley prefirió sacar el libro del baño y esconderlo en su baúl.

Si había algo que la destacaba de sus hermanos, además del obvio hecho de ser mujer, era su audacia e inteligencia, no por nada era una de las mejores alumnas de su generación y del colegio, claro que nunca mejor para su disgusto que cierta castaña.

Por tal motivo ese día se permitió dormir unas horas de más, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, al saber que si la dichosa rata decidía regresar por el libro, se quedaría con las manos vacías.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x**

La luz que lograba colarse por la ventana, despertó a Harry, quien a pesar de no ser un día de clase, ni tardo, ni perezoso, en menos de cinco minutos ya estaba bañado y cambiado para salir. De hecho hizo lo propio con la pequeña en el mismo tiempo.

-¡Muy bien hermosa! estamos listos- para acto seguido darle un pequeño piquito en los labios, finalmente después del día anterior, había decidido que no tenía nada de malo mostrar ese tipo de afectos para con la pequeña.

Con ella en brazos bajo a la estancia, le urgía hablar con Malfoy, pero antes que nada, algo aún lo inquietaba. Apareció el corral muggle que tenía en el cuarto y coloco a Herms en el.

-Mira hermosa, necesito que si vez a tu Draco hurón, le digas que me espere, necesito checar algo-

-¿Hagui se va?- pregunto ansiosa la pequeña- ¿y Herms se queda sola?-

-Descuida hermosa, vendré enseguida- nuevamente le dio un beso y salió por el retrato para dirigirse a los baños de mujeres, al llegar se cercioró que no hubiera nadie.

-_¡Accio libro!_- grito fuerte y claro junto con su varita, pero nada sucedió-_¡Accio libro!, ¡Accio libro!, ¡Accio libro!...- _grito una y otra vez durante diez minutos, sin embargo fue inútil, Ginny debió habérselo llevado consigo el día anterior, derrotado y angustiado se dejo caer de rodillas sobre el frío mármol… después de cinco minutos de compadecerse, reacciono y se levanto con rapidez para dirigirse a su torre.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x**

Como venía haciendo últimamente, Draco Malfoy despertó con una sonrisa en el rostro, pues tenía a su novia, a la cual amaba mucho, y por si fuera poco cada vez estaba más cerca la probabilidad de tener a su hermana con él, pues algo le decía que tenía que ser Hermione. Por ello había decidido que mientras no se confirmara lo contrario, él la seguiría tratando como a su hermana pequeña.

Se apresuro a bañarse y cambiarse, no quiso despertar a Lían, pues en las últimas dos semanas andaba con facilidad muy irritable y constantemente cansada. Así que la dejo dormir.

Cuando bajo se encontró con el corral muggle que le había mostrado ya anteriormente Harry y a su bombón dentro de el.

-¡Buenos día bombón!- estiro los brazos y la sacó del corral- que haces tan solita ¿donde esta ese desobligado "cuñadito" mío?-

-¿Culladito?-

-Jajaja, si "cuñadito", aquí entre tú y yo, no me cae tan mal el muchacho, y si tengo que soportar uno, lo prefiero a él-

-Él-

-Sí, menos mal que se te pasó esa atracción por la comadreja, ese definitivamente no me cae bien como cuñado- entre él y Harry se habían acostumbrado a platicar con ella como si realmente los entendiera.

-¿Lon?, Lon es comaleja-

- A veces me asusta lo mucho que me entiendes, jajaja- estaban ambos riendo, cuando Harry entro por el retrato interrumpiéndolos.

-¿Qué te ocurre Potter?-

-¡Ginny tiene el libro!-

-Lo sé, te lo dije- Harry lo miro levantando una ceja- bueno, no te dije directamente su nombre, pero a quién mas yo le he llamado comadreja

-A Ron-

-En si a los Weasley, pero lo importante es que te lo dije-

-La verdad he de reconocer que no te hubiera creído si me lo hubieses dicho antes-

-¿Y cómo te enteraste?

Harry le contó todo lo que había ocurrido el día anterior después de dirigirse hacia el baño de _Myrtle la llorona_, el como había escuchado el plan que Ginny tenía en mente para él, la confusión de las pociones y hasta el hechizo que le había lanzado a la fantasma.

-¡Ya decía yo que esa comadreja era una…!-

-¡Hey, que hay una niña!, a mi tampoco me agrada ya, no sé que le vi, pero no podemos darle malos ejemplos a la peque-

-Muy bien, solo por mi bombón porque si fuera por…- esta vez no solo Harry lo interrumpió

-No malas palablas Laco-

Ambos adultos estallaron en risas, mientras la pequeña los miraba extrañada.

-Ahora bien Potter, es necesario que encontremos ese libro, ya va a ser un mes desde que la poción cambio a Hermione, y si no mal recuerdo la poción que la devuelve a la normalidad tarda mes y medio en prepararse-

-¿Y qué propones?-

-No creo que te guste la idea-

-¿Qué tan mala puede ser hurón?

-Pues, verás… tienesquesalirconlacomadrejayhacerlecreerqueregres an

-¿Qué dices?-

- Tienes que salir con la comadreja y hacerle creer que regresan-

-¿Y eso, para qué?, ¿y por qué yo?-

-No, Hagui mío, no comaleja-

-Tranquilos- les dijo a ambos- mira, durante toda la semana como siempre nos rotaremos el cuidado de Hermione, pero procuraremos que Lían se quede más tiempo con ella, para que tú le hagas creer a la comadreja que quieres volver con ella, mientras que yo con la ayuda de tu capa los seguiré todo el tiempo, aún cuando ella se quede sola, para recuperar el libro-

-Y qué, en cuanto encontremos el libro, la dejo, ¿no sospecharía algo?-

-En realidad, yo estaba pensando en que anduvieras con ella hasta que Hermione regrese a la normalidad-

-¡A no, ni hablar, sabes lo que esa loca pensara de eso!, ja, ya me la imagino planeando hasta la boda del siglo, definitivamente no- rezongo cruzado de brazos y firme en no aceptar el plan-

-Mira Potter, en caso de que obtuviéramos el libro sin el plan, no crees que la comadreja menor sea capaz de darse cuenta de que algo anda mal, e intente hacer algo en contra de ella- este comentario hizo reflexionar un poco a Harry y suavizar sus gestos

-Estoy conciente, pero…-

-¿A qué le temes Potter?-

-Y si Hermione se enfada conmigo por regresar con Ginny, yo quiero que sea ella mi novia-

-Podemos retrasar lo más que se pueda el que sean novios-

-¿Cómo?-

-Mira empieza poco a poco- el moreno puso cara de interrogación- si, mientras averiguamos en que lugar se encuentra el libro, comienza acercándote y platica con ella, hazle ver que tienes interés nuevamente en ella, pero sin pedirle que regresen, una vez que tengamos el libro si la vemos que comienza a sospechar, pídele que sea tu novia, y ni modo a sacrificarse uno que otro beso y listo, el chiste es que logremos realizar la poción-

-¿Pero, pero?

-Sht, nada de peros, créeme que si yo fuera del interés de la comadreja me sacrificaría – dando gracias mentalmente porque no era el caso, logro decir calmadamente esto- pero todo el colegio sabe que tu eres él que le interesa-

-Ni modo, resignación es todo lo que pido, todo sea por Hermione, pero en cuanto regrese a la normalidad le pediré que sea mi novia, es más, le pediré que siga siendo mi mejor amiga, pero a demás mi esposa, mi mujer, mi amante y la madre de mis hijos… en cuanto yo la tenga en mis bra…-

-Para tu escoba cara rajada, que estas hablando de mi hermana pequeña-

-Aún no esta confirmado hurón-

-Pues como si lo fuera, así que abstente de hacer tus comentarios frente a mi-

-Lo intentare, pero algo si te voy a decir…- mientras le iba diciendo esto último tomo a la pequeña en brazos y la tapo con su capa de la invisibilidad dirigiéndose a la salida de la torre- de pequeña no tiene nada a sus 21 años, es más, yo diría que esta bastante grandecita- esto último lo dijo justo antes de salir y evitar el hechizo que le había sido lanzado.

Draco Malfoy se quedo refunfuñando, mientras que una molesta Lían que había sido despertada abruptamente por tanto escándalo, bajaba por las escaleras y se paro con los brazos en jarra a la altura de sus caderas justo frente a su novio, se notaba que aún seguía molesta con él.

-¡Que escándalo es este!, no dejas dormir a uno, mira que no me tienes contenta Malfoy- genial había desatado la furia de su novia- date de santos que tengo demasiada hambre como para pensar en la forma de hacerte pagar el que me despertaras-

-Pero fue Potter-

-No seas nene, mira que yo no lo veo por ningún lado, acepta tu responsabilidad- y salió hecha una furia con dirección al comedor-

-¡Mujeres, no puedes vivir con ellas…- resignado salió tras su novia- pero tampoco sin ellas!- en definitiva estaba muy irritable, tendría que andar con pies de plomo, quizás estuviera en esos días que solo las mujeres tenían, si seguramente eso era lo que la tenía así, pero por si las dudas evitaría hacerla enfadar.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x

Harry sabía que había provocado el enojo de Draco, pero no pudo evitarlo, después de todo, aún existían en el las ganas de molestar al "cuñado".

-Viste la cara de tu hermano preciosa- había ido al lago con ella tapada con la capa para que nadie se extrañara de verlo con una bebe- fue grandiosa, creo que ese recuerdo lo voy a guardar en un frasco, para poder verlo en todo momento, jajaja-

-Hagui malo, Laco se enojo- decía una pequeña Herms.

-Si lo sé, pero sabes no lo pude evitar- se acerco al rostro de la pequeña y comenzó a besarla en los cachetes regordetes de bebe, que tenía- como tampoco puedo evitar hacer esto contigo-

-Jajaja, no Hagui, no- trataba de detenerlo con sus manitas- cosquias no.

-¿Sabes?, ya quiero que vuelvas a ser mi Hermione- mientras le decía esto le daba un beso de piquito nuevamente- odio sentir que esta mal cuando te beso-

-Mal, ¿po qué esta mal?-

-Por que después de todo tienes la apariencia de un bebé, y aún no sé que tanto entiendes, ni mucho menos si recordarás todo, cuando regreses a la normalidad-

-No esta mal, yo te quelo- esta vez la pequeña fue quien le dio un beso en los labios y se abrazo a él-

-Tal vez, pero así lo siento yo Herms-

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x**

Al día siguiente tal y como habían acordado, Harry comenzó con el plan "cazando a la comadreja", este último título dado al plan era autoría del hurón. Lo primero que hizo fue indagar el horario de la joven, para ver en que clases podrían coincidir los tres, pues Draco debía estar presente en esas citas, finalmente y afortunadamente la oportunidad la tuvo ese mismo día por la tarde.

-Hola Ginny, tienes tiempo- estaba fuera de las mazmorras, Draco iba justo como acordaron bajo la capa.

-¡Claro Harry, para ti siempre!- tal y como lo suponían no tardo en mostrar su interés.

-¿Te gustaría dar un paseo por el lago?- la pequeña pelirroja se emociono tanto, que se aferro a su brazo de una manera que llamo la atención de varios alumnos, entre ellos la de su hermano.

Al llegar al lago platicaron de quidittch y de lo que habían hecho en vacaciones de navidad, Ginny le preguntó inocentemente si ya sabían qué había ocurrido con Hermione, en ese momento Harry estuvo a punto de perder los estribos, pero un pellizco en su pierna le hizo tranquilizarse.

-En serio Harry, si requieres de mi apoyo con Hermione, no dudes en pedirla, es mi mejor amiga y la quiero mucho- en ese momento una pequeña piedra golpeo su cabeza- ¡Auch! quién anda ahí-

-Seguramente fue alguna criatura del lago, ya sabes que muchas son juguetonas- esta vez Draco fue el que no pudo aguantar los comentarios de la joven- bueno, lo siento Ginny, pero es hora de irme-

-Pero, por qué tan pronto-

-Tengo que ver a McGonagall me mando llamar-

-Mmm bueno, espero que esta salida se pueda repetir-

-¡Claro!- al tratar de sonar emocionado, había exagerado gritando esto ultimo- te acompaño a la sala de Gryffindor-

-Descuida, tengo que ir a otro lado-

Harry se fue, mientras que la pelirroja era seguida por Draco, aunque ese día todo había sido en vano pues únicamente había estado con sus amigas y al llegar a la torre de Gryffindor no pudo entrar a su cuarto, pues recordó que los hombres no podían entrar a las habitaciones de las chicas.

El martes fue Lían quien los ayudo a buscar en la habitación de la pelirroja, pues al ser mujer podría librar fácilmente el hechizo, sin embargo después de una hora de estar buscando y otra hora arreglando no encontró nada.

El miércoles regresaron de nuevo a seguirla por el castillo, pero seguían sin dar con el paradero del libro, el jueves sin embargo ocurrió un incidente con Ron que estuvo a punto de echar a perder sus planes.

-¡Espera Harry!-

-¿Qué ocurre Ron?- en ese momento Draco estaba junto a él bajo la capa.

-¿Qué te traes con mi hermana?- le pregunto en un tono molesto- Tú y yo sabemos que amas a Hermione, y no me parece que la ilusiones

-Ron no estoy haciendo nada malo, solo salimos como amigos-

- Y aunque fuera algo más, no es asunto tuyo- en ese momento la pelirroja acababa de hacer presencia, pues había visto que su hermano y Harry se dirigían al lago, percatándose de la expresión molesta de su hermano- soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme sola-

-¿Podrías dejarme a solas con mi hermana?- pidió el pelirrojo a Harry, quien se alejó en dirección al castillo- pues no veo que lo hagas, es más, lo único que noto es que te arrastras para conseguir algo que no te pertenece-

-¿Tú que sabes?-

-Lo mismo que tú, que no te ama, que ama a Hermione, entiende no quiero verte lastimada, después de todo eres mi hermana-

-Pues si así fuera, me hubieras quitado del camino a esa sangre su…- no termino la frase pues su hermano le había soltado una cachetada-

-No hables así de mi amiga, yo vi lo mismo, ella lo amaba, por eso me rendí, no tenía caso luchar por algo que nunca fue mío-

-¡No te vendas como un mártir, cuando en realidad fuiste un cobarde!- grito la joven molesta- yo sí le puse remedio, y él será mío-

-¿Qué hiciste Ginebra Weasley?- al darse cuenta de que había estado a punto de revelarle su secreto a su hermano, cayó inmediatamente, antes de arrepentirse- ¿a qué te refieres?- algo en las palabras de su hermana lo perturbo, la tomo de los brazos y la zarandeo.

-Nada del otro mundo, simplemente yo no me voy a echar para atrás como tu y dejarle el camino libre a cualquiera- aún molesta con su hermano, pero tranquila de haber solucionado su desliz se fue hacia el castillo. Draco se quedo parado junto a Ron, por un lado entendía la molestia del pelirrojo, a final de cuentas era su hermana, por su propia y reciente experiencia sabía lo que era ese sentimiento de protección, pero conocía la clase de ser humano que era la pequeña Weasley, así que por el otro no le importaba herirla para salvar a Hermione, después de todo de su hermana a la suya, antes que nada la de él.

El jueves no hubo nada nuevo, de hecho Ginny no había dado muestras de vida, no se presento a ninguna de sus clases por lo que fue un día perdido. El viernes en la mañana Harry recibió una nota donde le pedía que se vieran por la noche, pues ella daría su ronda de guardia.

Por la noche Harry y Draco se dirigieron al lugar de la cita, al llegar notaron la presencia de la comadreja, ya que esta se había arreglado demasiado e incluso se notaba en su aroma.

-¡Harry, viniste!- la joven se acerco a besarlo en los labios, pero este esquivo de una manera sutil el beso.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

- En realidad lo único que quería saber es si podemos salir mañana, en… en una cita?- esto lo dijo sonrojada

-Yo…- sintió un empujón- esta bien-

-¿Entonces, te veo mañana para ir a Hogsmade?-

-Bien, supongo que es una cita- finalmente se despidió, adelantándose a darle un beso cerca de sus labios pero sin besarlos como ella deseaba.

Cuando Harry se fue, Draco siguió a Ginny en su ronda, llevaban cerca de dos horas cuando él ya se iba a rendir, justo acababan de entrar en la torre de astronomía.

-_¡Accio Libro!-_finalmente lo había encontrado- supongo que podría buscar una poción por si las dudas-aguardo lo más silenciosamente que pudo a que está se fuera- aunque quizás debería dejarlo aquí, ya no lo necesito- definitivamente no podía hacer nada- muy bien será Harry el que decida el destino de este libro, si mañana me pide que sea su novia como deseo, no volveré por el, se quedará oculto aquí, pero de lo contrario vendré por el para realizar esa poción que me ayude a tenerlo-

Por fin al llegar a la torre encontró a Lían jugando con la pequeña y a Harry observándolas. Se deshizo de la capa y no pudiendo guardar más el descubrimiento hablo.

-¡Lo encontré!-

-¡Dámelo!- fue la respuesta ansiosa de Harry.

-No puedo- inmediatamente les contó todo lo que había escuchado- eso ocurrió

-¿Y entonces?- pregunto Lían

-Tenemos que pasar a la fase dos del plan, tendrás que hacerle creer que son novios nuevamente mañana-

-¿Y Ron?-

-Veremos eso después, mientras tú sales con ella yo iré por el libro, si le pides que sea tú novia, no notara la ausencia de este-

-¿Te olvidas de Hermione?-

-Lían se puede quedar con ella, verdad amor-

-Lo siento chicos, no puedo, tengo algo urgente que hacer-

-Pues posponlo-

-Lo siento Draco, en verdad no puedo-

-Espera, recuerdo que Tonks me dijo que podía contar con ella-

-¿La sobrina de mi madre?-

-Si-

-¿Estas seguro?

-¡Claro, es la esposa de uno de los mejores amigos de mi padre!- Malfoy levanto la ceja derecha- además quien mejor que ella, que ya es experta en niños con el pequeño Teddy

-¿?-

-Tu sobrino nieto creo, no sé, el punto es que ella es perfecta-

Inmediatamente mando un mensaje con su patronus, el cual fue contestado, estaba hecho Tonks cuidaría de la pequeña.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x**

El sábado por la mañana Tonks recogió a la niña en el despacho de McGonagall, pues habían hablado con ella sobre la visita de la animaga. Lían se fue a su misteriosa cita, sin embargo ninguno le presto atención.

Harry salió con Ginny tal como lo prometió e incluso la llevo a un café para parejas, donde tal y como habían acordado Draco y él, le pediría que regresaran.

-¿Te gusta el lugar?-

-¡Claro!-

-Ginny, hay algo que deseo preguntarte-

-Si Harry-

-¿Quieres ser mi novia nuevamente?-

-¡Si, claro!- la pequeña pelirroja lo beso apasionadamente, tanto que no noto el desagrado en el beso que estaban compartiendo, ni en la de su hermano que había escuchado y visto todo lo ocurrido, incluido el gesto de su amigo.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x**

Mientras tanto en el castillo Draco había logrado conseguir el libro sin ningún inconveniente, por lo que regreso a la torre esperando con ansias la llegada de Harry. Finalmente cuando llegó cada uno relato su experiencia al otro.

Cuando Harry relataba la reacción de Ginny ambos comenzaron a reírse, pues sabían que ya la tenían en sus manos y que pronto Hermione regresaría a la normalidad, ambos se encontraban enfrascados en sus risas cuando algo los interrumpió.

**(N/A: Anécdota proporcionada por ****Lun Black**** la cual quedó en 2º lugar, adaptada al mundo mágico y al momento de la historia)**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x**

La verdad es que Tonks había aceptado cuidar de Hermione ese fin de semana no sólo por Harry, si no porque la pequeña sería una estupenda compañía para su hijo en la fiesta de cumpleaños infantil a la que habían sido invitados en el mundo mágico.

Cuando llegaron al lugar donde se celebraría dicho evento quedó maravillada con la infinidad de juegos que tenían como atracción, había un gran tobogán de tres metros de altura con forma de dragón que sacaba burbujas color naranja simulando el fuego de uno real, las cuales exhalaba justo cuando el niño llegaba al final donde caían en una piscina de un metro de profundidad que estaba repleta de esas burbujas.

Junto al tobogán dragón había un corral con escobas voladoras, las cuales podía verse que estaban hechizadas para evitar que los niños se elevaran mas de dos metros; por último un área con escenario de guerra en la cual había unas varitas mágicas de broma, creación de los gemelos Weasley, pues estas sacaban mermelada, cátsup, mayonesa, en fin todo tipo de cosas para que los niños pudieran divertirse **(N/A: Tipo gotcha ^-^)**, el campo tenía un hechizo que hacía que los niños cambiaran sus ropas mientras estaban dentro para no ensuciarse.

También junto a estos juegos que eran para niños de 7 años en adelante, se encontraba un castillo inflable y un corral mágico con criaturas mágicas inofensivas para los pequeños.

Tonks se dirigió al corral y dejo a Teddy y a Herms junto a la festejada; la cual era compañerita de su pequeño hijo en la guardería mágica, la niña era rubia y con rizos, tenía unos hermosos ojos color violeta, se llamaba Paola Lovejoy; los dejo junto a ella para que estuvieran jugando, mientras que ella se iba con las demás mamás.

El tiempo paso sin ningún incidente aparentemente, pues gracias a la magia, todo estaba en completo orden, ningún adulto debía preocuparse.

Dos horas después de haber estado conversando, la señora Lovejoy madre de la cumpleañera, se dirigió al corral en busca de su hija para partir el pastel y cantarle las mañanitas **(N/A: canción tradicional al menos en los cumpleaños mexicanos)**, pero al llegar a este no vio ningún rastro de ella, entro en pánico y comenzó a buscarla por toda el área de juegos.

Al dirigir su mirada a hacia el tobogán dragón y levantar la vista hasta la parte donde los niños grandes se deslizaban, la pobre mujer se puso extremadamente pálida, pues se veía a tres pequeños que estaban formados y listos para deslizarse.

El pequeño Teddy estaba a la cabeza, seguido de cerca por las pequeñas Herms y Paola, esta última competía por la atención del pequeño.

Mientras que Tonks al notar mucho revuelo cerca del tobogán se acerco justo en el momento en el que su adorado hijo se resbalaba por este y caía sobre las burbujas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, seguido de las pequeñas quienes en su afán de ganarle a la otra terminaron rodando por el tobogán hasta caer en la piscina de burbujas.

Tanto la señora Lovejoy, como Tonks corrieron a sacar a los pequeños quienes estaban muertos de la risa zambulléndose en la piscina de burbujas.

Finalmente continuaron con la fiesta, aunque el cómo habían terminado en el tobogán fue un misterio para todos, por su parte Tonks prefirió guardar silencio de lo ocurrido con Harry, después de todo los niños estaban bien, para que preocuparlo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x

Al terminar la fiesta Tonks dejo a su hijo en casa con su esposo y, después se dirigió a Hogwarts a entregar a la pequeña. Se apareció en el despacho de McGonagall para poder dirigirse hacia la torre en la que se encontraba Harry viviendo, no hubo necesidad de esperar a que él abriera, pues la profesora le había dado la contraseña.

-¡hurón rajado!- soltó en voz alta la animaga, extrañándose de dicha contraseña- cada vez son más raros en esta escuela-

Sin embargo al entrar por el retrato lo que vio la dejo anonadada, Harry estaba riendo en compañía de su sobrino Draco Malfoy, como era eso posible.

-¿Harry, qué pasa?-

-¡Hola Tonks!- sonrió el joven mago como si nada raro pasara

-¡Hola prima!- Había escuchado bien, Draco Malfoy la había llamado prima, acaso realmente se acercaba el fin del mundo, como tanta gente decía, ambos chicos debieron haberse dado cuenta de la expresión de asombro en su rostro porque dejaron de sonreír.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó el moreno, justo cuando ella iba a contestar, la pequeña que llevaba en brazos comenzaba a revolverse inquieta en ellos.

-¡Laco, mi Laco!- la pequeña extendía los brazos hacia el joven rubio, eso ya era lo último que le faltaba por ver, Hermione pidiendo ser cargada por Malfoy.

-¡Bombón!, ¿me extrañaste?- no, no era lo último que le faltaba por ver, Malfoy queriendo cargar a la hija de muggles, era oficial, era el fin del mundo. Mientras ella permanecía absorta en sus pensamientos Harry habló.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Qué, qué sucede?- por Merlín estos chicos estaban burlándose de ella- que hacen ustedes dos juntos, y por si fuera poco- giro hacia su primo- no te ofendas, pero una relación primo-prima nunca hemos llevado-

Cosa extraña, pero ambos chicos se miraron fijamente y sin palabras uno le pregunto al otro si podía contar lo que ocurría.

-Verás Nymphadora- habló finalmente el rubio

-Preferiría Tonks-lo interrumpió ella

- Pues como te decía Tonks, la verdad es que estoy aquí para ayudar a Harry…-

-¿Cómo?-

-¿Si, cómo ayudarás a Harry, Malfoy?- esa voz pertenecía a un Ron molesto, quién tenía la sospecha de que se estaban burlando de su hermana.

**Continuará…**

**Lian Potter**

**Ya sé que muchos querrán lanzarme tomatazos, pero en serio, no he abandonado la historia. De verdad he tenido mucho trabajo.**

**merylune: **jejeje ni modo amiga, tendrás que reservar más imperius nuevamente, pues tuviste tus escenas cuñado-hermano así que ni modo n_- jejeje.

También tengo mi lado pervertido, no te creas, pero quizás más adelante cuando este de regreso la Hermione de 21 jajaja.

Confesaré que para mi el bombón también me encanta, ese mote en lo personal me gusta, pues tiene su historia personal. ¿Qué opinas, guardamos o no esos imperius?.

**DaniLi: **La verdad si, se que he hecho de Ginny en este fic un prersonaje malo, pero la verdad aunque me digan ardilla, algo hay de ello, nunca me agrado tanto el personaje, siempre me lo pintaron como alguien muy superficial.

En cuanto a Draco y Harry, ambos son unos celosos, jejeje, pero tendrán que aprender a convivir entre ellos.

**karean: **Hola, jejeje, o sí que lo hará, lo pagará, ya nos encargaremos de ello Harry, Draco y yo jejeje.

¿Qué te pareció este capítulo?

**anita675: **Hola, lo sé, se que tienes ese gusanito desde el inicio, pero aún no puedo responderte abiertamente sobre sus recuerdo, ya lo descubrirás entre el capítulo 11 ó el 12, no desesperéis.

Y créeme, les tengo preparado un sinfín de aventuras ya creciditos y con… ups he hablado mucho, casi suelto algo, jejeje. En fin espero que te guste, nos estamos leyendo n_- .

**AcizeJ- HaruZuchIa: **¡Hola, muchas gracias por tu comentario! la verdad que si, en este fic dudo mucho que Ginny se regenere jejeje. Y si, a Draco le espera probar el lado malo de la paternidad, jejeje, no le ha tocado sufrir pero lo hará.

Me encanta que Lían te agrade, pues es un personaje de mi invención, de hecho surgió para un fic que escribí hace mucho, mi primer fic de hecho.

**Lunajely: **Hola bienvenida a la parte escrita jejeje, te gradezco tu comentario y que te guste la historia. La verdad es que Ginny no me cae bien, lo admito, y se refleja en lo que escribo.

La faceta de Draco como hermano de Hermione también me encanta jejeje, y descuida, falta poco para que Hermione recupere su edad normal, espero disfrutes de este capítulo.

**Lun Black: **Pues niña finalmente publique tu anécdota, ¿Qué te pareció?, se vale decir la verdad aunque sea lo contrario.

Si Harry por fin abrió los ojos, pero si no lo veía por sí mismo, no lo creería. Ojo, todavía no esta confirmado lo de la hermandad, pero aún así Draco ya la quiere como tal. Y habrá más escenitas de celos entre esos dos jejeje, Harry y Draco pelearan por la atención de la pequeña, y tal vez de la grande también. Espero que te guste el capítulo.

**Naj: **Aunque no lo creas extrañe tu comentario en el capítulo anterior, y algo intuí sobre que eras de brazil. Espero que mi traducción a tus comentarios sea la correcta, jejeje.

No sé si recuerdes que en el libro de el príncipe mestizo, el profesor Slourgh de pociones, habla de una familia Granger de sangre pura, de ahí me surgió la idea de meter a un hermano Squib. Nadie más que Narciza, Oberón y Lucius… y ahora Draco, lían, Harry y el investigador.

Espero que este capítulo te aclarara algunas cosas, y que te gustara, nos vemos, cuídate.

**Adrit126:** Hola, que bueno que te gusta la historia y que se te hace divertida, espero que este capítulo se igual que los demás para ti. ¡Gracias por tu comentario.

**Miko Dark of the Moon: **Muchas gracias, que bueno que te gusto la adaptación, la verdad estaba temerosa de que no te gustara. Espero que sigas disfrutando del fic.

**Tifis: **Hola, jeje gracias por el comentario, lo siento u.u como verás en mayo-junio habrá solo una actualización por mes, pero espero que sigas leyendo y que la historia te guste. La verdad es que a mi me encanta escribir las escenas de celos entre estos dos. Nos vemos pronto. n.n

**fénix de plata: **Hola me encanto tu comentario n.n .Me da gusto que el fic te agrade. Espero disfrutes de este capítulo.

**Gracias a todos aquellos que lee, siguen la historia y/o dejan un review**

**Se agrade su interés n_-**


End file.
